Deux Lionnes pour un serpent
by Nikkie Astoria Rush
Summary: "Drago, sauve-moi", "Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas te sauver, tu es morte", "Non je suis encore là, regarde moi, touche moi, embrasse moi, tu verras que je suis toujours là", "Arrête de me faire croire que tu es encore vivante et que tu ne m'en veux pas, si tu savais comme je me sens coupable, je ne te mérite pas."
1. Prologue

Jamais il n'avait passé une si bonne journée, le soleil caressait doucement sa peau et celle de sa Lionne, puis il se cachait derrière les nuages leur laissant un petit moment d'intimité.

Le vent leurs fouettait le visage, il aimait se sentir libre. Libre mais emprisonné aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la rouge et or. Il se sentait coupable, mais puisqu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, il enfouirait alors tous ces sentiments contradictoires au plus profond de lui, pour que personne ne soit blesser.

« Viens on va se poser, il fait chaud je vais boire » cria Drago pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle arriverait dans cinq minutes, sans se poser de questions il avait tourné le dos. Il ne se doutait pas du spectacle que la jeune fille allait lui proposer quant il se retournerait.

« Drago, regarde comme je suis haute, la vue est magnifique d'ici » s'époumona la Rouge et Or.

Le sang du Malfoy ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau et s'est complètement paniqué qu'il lui dit :

« Descends tu vas te faire mal.. »

« Mais Drago regarde je SAIS voler ! » elle lui répondit en faisant quelques acrobaties dans les airs.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, oui cette fille il l'aimait, mais il en avait peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire et ça lui faisait peur, il redoutait tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, quant il pouvait la contempler, la regarder rire, et l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. C'était devenu une habitude.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent déstabilisa la Lionne, Drago s'étant retourné avait été interpelé par les cris de sa belle, néanmoins il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui pour amortir sa chute, et il fut le seul spectateur d'un terrible accident. Il approcha doucement du corps étendu à Terre de la Gryffondors, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Son sang se glaça quant il aperçu du sang coulant le long de sa tempe et qu'il se rendit compte que son cœur s'était arrêtait.

Ensuite ce fut le trou noir.

…

Voilà pour ce petit épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je poste le premier chapitre d'ici la fin du week-end, je suis un peu nerveuse car toute nouvelle. Mais bon, j'espère pouvoir me faire une toute petite place dans Fanfiction. Et pour me faire plaisir, laissez moi une petite reviews, j'adore ça ! :D (enfin je pense que j'adore, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir ! haha x))

Je vous aime déjà petits lecteurs ou lectrices bien sûre !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, bon week-end à tout le monde !

NAR, xoxo.


	2. Complications

Réponses aux (ou plutôt à LA review) :

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup tu peux être fière tu es ma première revieweuse (je ne sais pas comment l'écrire mais tant pis..), j'ai tout fait en tout cas pour que ça reste confus dans votre esprit. J'espère que je réussis un minimum ! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour le nouveau chapitre car il était déjà écrit. Bonne lecture chère lectrice !

_**00h00 Salle Commune des Serpentards**_

**« Drago »** fit une voix lointaine.

**« Il faut que tu me sauves » **cria-t-elle.

Drago Malfoy, allongé dans son lit, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Encore un de ces rêves complètement fous dans lesquels il était plongé depuis « l'accident ». Un accident qui avait en quelque sorte foutu sa vie en l'air. Depuis ce fameux accident qui s'était produit il y a de cela une semaine, il ne dormait plus, ne sortait plus, ne couchait plus, ne vivait plus. Il était en train de perdre une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher.

Oui il était amoureux. Ginny Weasley était brave, courageuse et loyale. Le jour où en voulant faire une mauvaise farce à son amie Hermione, elle s'était interposée, et le déclic avait eu lieu. Jamais une femme avant elle n'avait autant compté pour lui. Il se demandait même parfois comment il arrivait à lui rester fidèle depuis ces 8 derniers mois. Mais il l'a regardé dans les yeux et tous doutes disparaissaient.

Drago se rendormit finalement mais pas pour bien longtemps, cette fois ce ne fut pas un rêve, malgré qu'il maitrise très bien son pouvoir d'occlumencie il ne pouvait pas empêcher son maître de pénétrer son esprit lorsqu'il dormait, celui ne lui laissa qu'un seul message :

**« Tu à intérêt de sauver cette fille tu m'entends ? N'oublie pas cette foutue prophétie, ton père est bien placé pour savoir que je ne tolère aucun échec. » **

Son rire malsain se rependit dans tout le dortoir des garçons de septième année, Drago se releva maladroitement et tomba à la renverse, raide de fatigue. Il ne put même pas répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses trois congénères et referma les yeux pour la dernière fois de la nuit, il ne les rouvrirait que le lendemain matin, devant un soleil qui percerait les rideaux verts de la pièce, lui donnant une allure chaleureuse et chaude.

Ce matin-là, après avoir pris une bonne douche, il remonta le long des couloirs du cachot, s'arrêtant devant la grille et souffla un bon coup, comme pour reprendre un peu de courage, le même courage qu'il avait laissé sur le bord de la table de chevet de sa lionne. Il savait que beaucoup de regards encore une fois se poseraient sur lui, que beaucoup de questions sans réponses fuseraient, on lui demanderait certainement de relater encore une fois le contexte de l'accident de la rouge et or, et cela il ne le voulait plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il était devenu faible en rencontrant sa nouvelle famille au sein de Poudlard, celle des Gryffondors.

Mais malgré les quelques bons sentiments qui l'envahissaient quant il était en leur présence, il restait un Malfoy. Digne, froid, noir, prétentieux, orgueilleux et tout un tas de défauts que les gens s'amusaient à lui donner non sans avoir de bonnes raisons soit dit en passant.

Il rentra dans la Grande Salle et comme il s'y attendait tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et sans lever la tête comme à son habitude il alla rejoindre la table de ses autres frères et sœurs pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Des yeux se posèrent sur lui, et une nausée lui pris, il ne pouvait plus regarder dans les yeux cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il ne pensait plus une seule seconde méritait son amour. Il s'assit finalement entre Harry et Ron. Les garçons lui posèrent une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Mais il se dégagea vivement, il détestait la compassion. C'était sa faute.

L'accident était sa faute, et depuis ce jour là rien n'allait plus, il ne reconnaissait plus personnes, même les serpents souvent si froids, observaient un masque de compassion. C'était une horreur de voir que les regards des autres lui disaient « ce n'est pas ta faute », mais il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas comment c'était passé cet accident. Et la seule personne avec laquelle il aurait voulu en parler était plongée dans le coma. Un coma profond. Un coma tellement profond, que l'infirmière avait peur qu'il ne dure pour l'éternité. Plus cela aller, plus son rythme cardiaque ralentissait. Elle se battait contre la mort avec un acharnement remarquable. Un moment d'inattention et un accident trop vite arrivé.

**PDV Drago, à l'infirmerie, 4h00.**

Je reconnaissais là ma belle Lionne, toujours aussi combattante, même inconsciente. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les critères de sa maison avec beaucoup de volonté. Les rouge et or étaient vaillants, téméraires, loyaux. Des caractères totalement différents de ceux de ma maison respective : Serpentard. Nous sommes prétentieux, orgueilleux, sans la moindre once de sentiments en nous.

Néanmoins il y a bien un caractère qui nous unit : l'inconscience. L'inconscience d'un serpent qui laisse une Lionne planait seule, et l'inconscience d'une Lionne de croire qu'elle pourrait planer seule.

Je me faufilais facilement dans les couloirs, personne ne sortait des dortoirs à cette heure du matin. J'arrivais finalement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et je sentais toujours la pression augmentait, comme si elle avait pu se réveiller en l'espace de quelques heures, comme si je pouvais encore l'entendre me dire « Hey Drago fait pas la gueule t'es pas un monstre », je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait toutes ces expressions mais elles me faisaient rire beaucoup plus que de raison. Elle avait réussi à briser ma muraille. La seule à l'avoir fait, sans aucune aide.

Peu de monde venait la voir, à part ses meilleurs amis, en fait peu de monde connaissait les véritables raisons de sa disparition et c'était peut-être finalement mieux comme ça. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait était envoyée à Beauxbatôns. Mais elle était bien trop intelligente pour partir là-bas. La véritable raison, c'est que ma Lionne était cernée de près ou de loin, par une prophétie qui la lierait à tout jamais à Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre meure. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cette prophétie pouvait bien dire mais si « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » mettait tout en œuvre pour la ramener à la vie lui-même, alors la prophétie devait concernait son immortalité, je supposais que cela était le cas en tout cas.

Je m'asseyais à son chevet glissant ma main dans la sienne, on ne sentait presque plus son cœur battre, et cela m'effrayait. J'essayais de retenir tant bien que mal quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Je les essuyais rageusement, je savais ce qu'elle m'aurait dit, me persuadant que de pleurer et d'être triste était un sentiment humain. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pleurer en public me contentant de laisser mon oreiller abréger ma peine. Je pris un grand souffle et faisais ce que je faisais tous les soirs.

« Bonjour ma petite Lionne, tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? Moi je ne vais pas vraiment bien, tu sais tous ces gens qui me regardent, je ne supporte plus cela. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que je sais que toi tu ne peux faire que ça, les nuits me paraissent tellement longues depuis que je ne rêve plus que de toi, je me remémore les événements, ta chute, j'ai des images qui me traversent l'esprit et je me met à pleurer, c'est dur car je ne l'ai jamais fait, alors pleurer pour toi je ne pensais que jamais ça n'arriverait et si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais tout à changer depuis notre rencontre mais surtout depuis ce foutu accident, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre que je me rends compte que je t'aime beaucoup plus que je le croyais. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et que beaucoup de monde ne nous approuvera pas, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi, même si je sais que ça fera souffrir quelques personnes. Juste je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. »

Des larmes tombaient en rafale de mes yeux, je posais finalement ma tête sur son torse et m'endormit épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, bercé par sa respiration.

…

Voici pour le premier chapitre ! Mais qui est donc la belle endormie ? Faite moi part de vos idées, j'adorerais savoir comment vous voyez la suite ! Ca serait marrant non ? Aller reviewer (je sais pas du tout si ça s'écrit comme ça mais c'est pas grave, on aura essayé ! LOL)

NAR, xoxo.


	3. Lumière aveugle

Quelques semaines plus tard.

« Drago, réveille toi c'est l'heure ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut encore allongé sur la poitrine de ma Lionne. Cela faisait presque un mois que l'accident avait eu lieu et je n'arrivais pas à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil éloigné de la comateuse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais elle était certainement la seule à ne pas me juger, la seule à ne pas me rejeter la faute dessus, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus vigilant cela ne se serait jamais passé. Voilà ce que je me reprocher... Ma non vigilance.

Elle avait beau être la meilleure en tout, je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule dans les airs, elle m'avait dupé, elle avait l'impression de tellement bien voler, de se sentir tellement à l'aise, et elle était tellement belle dans les airs, je n'avais pas voulu la faire descendre, je voulais juste la voir une autre petite seconde, regarder une dernière fois le brin de malice qui traversait ses yeux, quand elle me lançait un défi. Une seconde de trop.

Des larmes et encore des larmes. Je croyais bien que si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas je tomberais certainement en dépression, je n'aurais plus personne pour qui parler, plus personne à taquiner, plus personne à aimer...

J'en voulais au monde entier, mais encore plus au ministère, on m'avait appris à obéir et à ne jamais dire non à l'autorité, mais là, après cet accident je les haïssais. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait fallu que cette année, une épreuve supplémentaire soit inscrite au BUSE, une épreuve de balai. Si elle n'avait pas été ajoutée, jamais elle ne m'aurait demandée mon aide et jamais cet accident n'aurait eu lieu.

Elle détéstait voler, ce qui me surprenait encore plus c'est qu'elle était une des seules sorcières que je connaissais qui n'aimait pas faire du balai. Le moyen de locomotion préféré des sorciers normalement. Mais elle n'était pas normale, elle ne l'avais jamais été et j'avais eu du mal à m'en apercevoir, parce que mes sentiments pour Hermione étaient cachés par ceux que j'éprouvais pour Ginny.

Ou j'essayais de les cacher, parce que ce qu'y était en train de se passer, ce que je faisais n'entrer pas dans les mœurs.

J'aimais Ginny et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre, mais l'amour que j'avais pour Hermione était tellement plus fort. Comme deux aimants je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle, sa présence me manquait, son sourire me hantait, son rire m'aidait à avancer, mon cœur battait tellement fort quand je la rejoignais dans son lit d'hôpital, je me sentais tellement vivant quand je lui tenais la main, tellement moi. Je ne voulais pas la voire partir, si elle partait une partie de moi mourrait avec elle.

Malgré que je ne croyais pas en Merlin, je le priais tous les soirs, parce qu'elle y croyait et que je pensais que pour elle, il m'écouterait.

Finalement je me levais péniblement de mon siège et observait la malade avec beaucoup d'attention, plus je la fixais, plus je me rendais compte à quel point elle était magnifique. La lumière de la lune épousait les formes de son visage et dans cette lumière n'importe qui aurait pu la prendre pour un ange. J'étais persuadé qu'elle en était une.

Dans les comptes de fées que me racontait ma grand-mère quand j'étais plus jeune, un seul m'avait vraiment marqué : « Les Collines du Wenkempton », ce compte racontait que lors de sombres événements dans la vallée du Wenkempton, une seule famille pouvait combattre les ténèbres, la famille Regranr. La seule famille à avoir des pouvoirs bien plus forts que ceux du noir. Elle pratiquait la magie de l'amour et de l'amitié et puisait dans ces réserves pour mettre à terre la magie du mal noir. Ce compte comme ma grand-mère ne cessait de me le dire était tiré d'une histoire vraie, et les Regranr serait la seule famille déscendante des anges eux-même.

L'histoire dit aussi que pour battre ces démons, le sacrifice de l'ainée de la famille devait être fait. Un sacrifice choisis. Un don. Le don d'une seule vie contre celle de milliards d'innocents. Un honneur. Néanmoins une règle pouvait tout changer, n'importe quel membre de la famille pouvait se sacrifier si c'était pour sauver l'être aimé. Malheureusement la dernière génération de Regranr à disparu peu de temps après ma naissance il y a de cela 17 ans. Et on ne sait pas avec le temps ce que sont devenues ces vieilles légendes.

Avant de quitter définitivement l'infirmerie, je déposais un léger baiser sur le front de la malade, et un choc eu lieu, propulsant mon esprit à des kilomètres de là. Mon souffle fut coupé et je la vis comme si je la voyais pour la toute première fois.

Hermione Jane Granger se tenait devant moi, le regard vitreux mais un sourire collé sur les lèvres.


	4. Révélations éclairées

Point de vue Drago Malefoy.

\- Drago, Drago, regarde moi..

Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point sa façon de prononcer mon prénom me faisait craquer.

Elle baissa alors la tête gênée et me dit timidement :

\- Désolée..

\- Quoi ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

\- Drago nous sommes dans ta tête, tout ce que tu penses je le sais, tout ce que tu éprouves je le ressens, je suis désolée de faire irruption comme ça mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je m'avançais d'un pas ferme bien décidé à voir si elle me disait la vérité. Je m'imaginais l'embrasser et comme je le craignais, elle recula d'un pas et me regarda l'air accusateur.

Elle ne me regarda pas avec cet air bien longtemps, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire la tête pendant une éternité. La plus longue dispute avait duré une semaine, pour une raison futile. Parce que j'avais recopié son devoir de potion sans son accord et que le professeur Rogue avait enlevé des points à Griffondor pour avoir triché. J'avais ri de cette situation, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle l'avait très mal pris, j'avais presque ma semaine à m'excuser, et au final elle m'avait pardonné.

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour ma nuque et embrassa ma joue.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, un brin de malice éclairait son visage, car derrière cette image de « miss je sais tout », se cachait une véritable Lionne qui n'avait pas peur de désobéir quant elle pensait juste de le faire. Comme tous les Griffondors.

Depuis ma rencontre avec Ginny je me demandais bien pourquoi ma maison détestait tant les rouge et or, pourtant ils représentaient beaucoup de valeurs que les Serpentards admirées : la loyauté, le courage et surtout la légitimité de choisir quelle voie empruntée.

Je pensais que si les Serpentards détestaient tant les Gryffondors car ils possédaient ce qu'eux n'avaient pas : le droit de choisir.

Le droit de choisir un camp ou de fuir, le droit de choisir un métier et d'exceller. Les Serpentards aussi vaniteux et prétentieux qu'ils puissent l'être étaient jaloux des Gryffondors.

Beaucoup de mes frères et sœurs seront lancés dans la bataille avec un choix de camp prédéfini. Et déroger à ce choix c'étai comme signer notre arrêt de mort. Nous ne possédons pas beaucoup de courage, nous avons peur de la mort et l'injustice régnait en maître dans notre sang.

A ce moment là, je me remémorais quelques souvenirs, Hermione volant pour la première fois, pour un pari avec moi, quelques bonbons chez Honeyduck, c'était fait attraper par la vendeuse, elle avait versée quelques larmes de crocodile (néanmoins sincères), c'était faite pardonner.

A ces pensées Hermione se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin, angélique.

\- Tu m'as dévergondée Drago Malefoy ! dit-elle en explosant de rire.

\- Toutes mes excuses Princesse.

\- Oh t'es pardonné va.

Elle s'avança, se recolla à moi. Je la serrais le plus fort possible, comme si je n'aurai plus jamais la chance de le faire. Le sourire qui éclairait mon visage depuis que je l'avais revu disparut vite quand je me rendis compte que son cœur ne battait pas. Dans le creux de son oreille je lui dis :

\- Ton cœur..

Sans me laisser finir elle s'écarta de moi et me dit l'air grave :

\- Je sais il ne bat plus, écoute Drago, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, on m'a lancé un sortilège qui m'est malheureusement inconnu, ne te sens plus coupable Drago, ce qui m'arrive n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Je ne me rappel de rien sauf qu'une nuit dans l'infirmerie, je me suis réveillé, qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis à mon chevet, il m'a lancé ce sortilège et m'a dit « c'est pour ton bien ma chérie, tu ne risqueras plus rien, je veille sur toi ». Je suis sûre Drago qu'il existe une solution, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sur que tu le peux, Hermione écoute, je t'...

\- Stop je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car ce n'est pas… ce n'est… pas…

\- Ce n'est pas quoi Granger ?

Je n'utilisais ce nom que pour qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais vraiment en colère même si je ne savais pas bien encore pour quelles raisons. Elle détestait que j'utilise ce nom, elle me disait que ça lui rappelait un passé bien trop douloureux autant pour moi que pour elle.

Comme je m'y attendais elle me lança un regard rageur et me dit sans mâcher ses mots :

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, t'as compris ? Maintenant va t'en, si tu restes trop longtemps à côté de moi tu vas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Comment on fait pour partir d'ici ?

Sans lâcher de sa mauvaise humeur, elle me dit :

\- Suffit de le vouloir très fort et d'ouvrir les yeux…

\- Merci de tes explications, alors à plus tard Janie !

Et sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde, devant ses airs offusqués parce que je l'appelais par un prénom qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, je lui déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle me mit une claque historique et commença à mes réprimander. Heureusement pour moi, je ne pus entendre que quelques bribes de ces accusations, et je revins a moi, debout au milieu de l'infirmerie.

De la voir me rendait fou, mais son absence était encore plus toxique.


	5. Le vieux singe

Chapitre 5. Le vieux singe.

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy**

Je regardais l'horloge de l'infirmerie, il était presque 19h. Le repas dans la Grande Salle allait bientôt commencer. Je m'empresser de rassembler mes affaires et j'en fis tomber la moitié sous le lit de la malade, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Je reviendrais ici encore longtemps même si j'espérais que ce soit le moins possible.

Il fallait que je parle à Dumbledore, que je lui parle de toute cette histoire.

J'avais aussi des comptes à rendre à Ginny, je devais lui dire que j'en aimais une autre. Mais il fallait que je trouve le bon moment pour le lui annoncer, et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je descendis quatre à quatre les dernières marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, je ne faisais pas attention à tous ces regards posés sur moi, excepté celui de ma petite-amie qui traversa mon cœur de part en part, comme une flèche aurait pu le faire.

Elle arborait un regard à la fois triste, inquiet et en colère, elle était en colère. Très en colère. Elle savait que quelques choses n'allaient plus entre nous depuis l'accident d'Hermione. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé, j'avais changé et en même temps tous mes sentiments pour elle.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, mais elle me repoussa en me disant :

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Je sais, mais pas maintenant j'ai quelque chose à te dire, enfin à vous dire tous.

Je levais la voix et toute l'attention des autres était portée vers moi. Ginny en colère de ma réponse me le fit savoir :

Et bien qu'est-ce qui est plus important que notre couple ?

Hermione, il s'agit d'Hermione...

Et bien quoi Hermione ? Elle s'est réveillée ou quoi ?

Même si elle était en colère après moi, après l'évocation du nom de sa meilleure amie, ses traits s'étaient radoucis. Elles étaient inséparables depuis que Ginny était rentrée à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire depuis maintenant 6 ans.

Un lien indéchiffrable les reliés, et même j'avais réussis à me mettre entre ces deux sœurs, je ne pouvais pas nier que quelques fois Ginny me négligeait pour aller passer plus de temps avec Hermione.

Non malheureusement, par contre j'ai pu lui parler. Ecouter moi bien, Hermione n'est pas dans le coma à cause de son accident de balais comme on l'avait supposé, mais à cause d'un sortilège qu'on lui a lancée à son réveil.

Est-ce qu'elle se rappel qui lui as fait ça ? me demanda Harry septique.

Non, seulement quelqu'un qui ne lui veut aucun mal.

Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça alors ? me demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

C'est un mystère pour nous aussi…

Mais enfin, merde, Ron, Harry ! Vous n'allez pas croire à toutes ces conneries ? s'énerva Ginny

Tu insinues que je suis un menteur ?

Nous n'avons aucunes preuves Dray !

Toi mieux que quiconque devrait me faire confiance et savoir que j'ai arrêté ce petit jeu ! criais-je

Peut-être que tu veux tellement y croire que tu ne distinct plus la réalité de la fiction ! argumenta Ginny

Je suis fou maintenant ? crachais-je au visage de ma petite amie

Non, seulement, je ne veux plus espérer, pour être déçue, tu sais on s'y est fait, et tu devrais te résoudre à faire de même, Hermione est mort et ce n'est pas parce que tu lui parles dans tes rêves que tu pourras la ramener. Je suis désolée Drago.

Non tu n'es pas désolée. Et vous, vous me croyez ? [Aucunes réponses]. Très bien, tôt ou tard vous comprendrez que j'avais raison.

Je les laissais là sous leurs regards remplis de tristesse. Je savais que c'était dur pour eux aussi, mais je n'arrivais décidément pas à comprendre comment il pouvait renoncer aussi vite. Ce qui me surprenait encore plus, c'était ma façon de me battre pour elle, pour que personne ne l'oublie et que personne n'associe son prénom à un verbe au passé.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, pour lui expliquer la situation. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de sympathie (c'était réciproque) pour le directeur, il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier raisonnable et m'apporterait certainement une aide que personnes d'autres ne pourrait m'apporter.

En arrivant devant la chimère qui gardait le bureau du directeur, elle m'interrogea du regard en me disant « mot de passe », machinalement je lui avais dit que je venais pour Hermione et que je n'avais pas besoin de mot de passe, mais imperturbable la statue me le redemanda une deuxième fois, je me décidais finalement à lu dire « Por eso no puede veo » (littéralement « pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas voir) ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus.

La statue pivota et laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Après la brève ascension des quelques marches qui me séparait de la porte d'entrée, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et entrepris de frapper mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Dumbledore faisant les cents pas. Sans me prêter un brin d'attention celui-ci me demanda :

Bonjour Drago, des nouvelles de Miss Granger ?

Malheureusement oui.

Bien, bien, racontez-moi tout en omettant aucuns détails.

Je lui racontais alors le baiser sur le front, la conversation avec Hermione, le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu… C'est seulement à la fin de mon discours que le directeur se décida à faire un signe de vie. Vivement il se retourna vers un tableau et fit appeler le professeur Macgonagall, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Après un bref échange avec un ancien directeur de Poudlard, il retourna à ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, toujours sans me prêter la moindre attention.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains cachées sous le bureau et sans relever la tête je demandais :

Professeur est-ce que je suis devenu fou ?

Le directeur ne répondit pas de suite, voulant savoir s'il était toujours là, je relevais la tête précipitamment. J'essayais de cacher ma gêne en vain, non je ne m'étais pas retrouvé nez à nez avec un fauteuil vide, mais avec un Dumbledore arborant un regard compatissant caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Avec un sourire entendu il me répondit :

Non mon garçon vous n'êtes pas fou, en tout cas pas de la façon dont vous le croyez.

Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Mr. Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais vous et Miss Granger êtes reliés par un lien très fort que personne ne saurait décrire et comprendre à part quelques exceptions. Ce lien va bien au-delà de tout ce que vous avez-connu Drago et c'est normal que cela vous perturbe un peu au début… me sourit le directeur.

Je ne comprends pas.

Oh mais vous comprendrez bien assez tôt mon cher ami…

Il m'invita du regard à quitter la pièce, et je le fis sans demander mon reste. Néanmoins juste avant de la quitter, je me retournais pour lui poser une ultime problématique :

Mais des gens vont souffrir…

Tout le monde à un moment donné est censé souffrir c'est le propre du genre humain… Mais il vaut mieux souffrir à cause d'une vérité, qu'à cause d'un mensonge cachait sous forme de vérité trop longtemps.

Sans même lui répondre j'allais méditer les paroles de ce vieux singe, mais « Il » en avait décidé autrement.

C'est en descendant les escaliers qu'une vision terrifiante m'avais fait tomber. Je le voyais. Voldemord au milieu d'une salle à manger que je reconnaissais bien pour cause : c'était celle du manoir Malefoy, apparemment le « Maître » avait élu résidence dans ma demeure d'enfance réduisant tous mes souvenirs heureux en cendre.

Mon soumis de père ne refusait rien au Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Il avait vu en son retour, un signe du destin, et il le craignait tellement qu'il s'était résigné à le combattre. Il n'avait aucune pitié et mon père avait peur de la mort plus que de n'importe quoi.

Néanmoins malgré toutes ses erreurs futures, présentes et passées, je vouais un immense respect à mon père. Même s'il ne cachait pas son dégoût envers la famille de Ginny, il ne c'était pas opposé à mon séjour chez les Wesley. Il ne voulait que mon bonheur après tout, car avant d'être un Mangemort, avant d'être un sang pur, il était avant tout un père. Mon père.

La vision était trouble mais pas la voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, elle était tellement puissante que tout Poularde aurait pu l'entendre. Heureusement le message ne dura pas longtemps.

« Jeudi prochain, 20h00, manoir Malefoy, épreuve ultime ».

Le message se finissait par une mise en garde du Seigneur qui disait que tous ceux qui ne venaient pas seraient fortement punis.

Puis le silence. Ma tête reposée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et reposait dans une mare de sang. Je situais la douleur au niveau des tempes, bientôt j'allais tomber dans les pommes, et je me rendais compte que cette invitation n'en était pas une. C'était un ordre, et s'y on y désobéissait, une sentence mortelle.

Une lumière blanche vint éblouir le haut de ma tête. N'ayant plus de force je sombrais dans un trou noir, mais je n'allais pas être tranquille bien longtemps.

Hermione m'attendait au tournant.


	6. Peur inexpliquée

Point de vue général.

Minerva Mcgonagall courait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs du château plongés dans le noir. Elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle y naviguait sans y prononcer un « Lumos ». Quant elle arriva devant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur elle marmonna le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit, elle la franchit et s'entrava sur une masse noire étendue sur tout le long du couloir.

Elle éclaira la silhouette blonde et ne mit pas plus de dix secondes pour reconnaître le seul septième année possédant une chevelure platine.

Elle prit son poul et s'aperçut que son cœur battait mais faiblement. Pressée, elle prononça la formule « Expecto Patronum », un chat se dégagea de sa baguette et Mcgonagall lui indiqua quelques consignes à suivre :

Va voir Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et reviens jusqu'ici.

Le patronus éclaira le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à gauche. Quand la lumière disparut elle se décida alors à monter les escaliers. Elle retrouva le directeur assis à son bureau, il releva les yeux seulement après que son invité se soit raclé la gorge pour s'annoncer :

Ah Minerva, vous voilà, je voulais vous parler de Drago…

Oh à ce propos, je l'ai retrouvé inconscient au pied de vos escaliers, il est tombé lourdement sur la tête mais son cœur battait encore, Merlin merci. J'ai envoyé mon patronus chercher Pomfresh, je pensais que notre rendez-vous impromptu était de loin plus important sachant que la vie du garçon était hors de danger.

Après le récit du professeur de métamorphose, Dumbledore releva les yeux vers elle et fit un « oui » de la tête tout en lui disant :

Bien, bien vous avez eu raison Minerva. Maintenant parlons des choses importantes…

Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aussi tard Albus ?

Le visage du directeur devint grave et sévère :

Ils savent Minerva, elle a réussi à rentrer en contact avec quelqu'un…

Elle sait pour… ?

Oui elle sait pour le sort…

Comment a-t-elle fait pour le savoir ?

Elle était réveillée quand vous le lui avez lancé.

Minerva paraissait choquée, et encore ce mot était trop faible pour définir ce que le professeur pouvait ressentir. Cette histoire lui tenait particulièrement à cœur car un lien très spécial unissait professeur et élève. Des larmes se formaient aux frontières de ses yeux sans jamais la franchir, néanmoins sa voix était chancelante et on avait l'impression qu'elle parlait des larmes.

Quant Albus Dumbledore lui demanda si elle avait la solution à ce problème, c'est nerveusement qu'elle lui répondit :

Je l'avais oui, mais la solution à tout bonnement disparut… j'ai promis à ces parents de veiller sur elle et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne contrôle plus rien, et ça me fait peur.

Comment ça la solution à disparut ? Allons Minerva ne vous inquiétait pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Oui, les seules et uniques personnes qui connaissaient le contre-sortilège étaient les parents de Miss Granger, malheureusement comme vous le savez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à fait main basse sur la prophétie et nous avons été obligé de plonger la petite dans un coma mortel car c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle espère vivre un jour, malheureusement un jour ou l'autre il partira à la recherche des Granger, et c'est pour cela qu'il se cache depuis sans donner aucuns signes de vie.

Et vous-savez-qui connaît-il le contre sort de ce sortilège ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre mais son père, lui, le connaissait…

Minerva, c'est impossible…

C'est alors que Mcgonagall se livra à une grande histoire qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis bien trop longtemps :

Oui seuls les Regrangr connaissaient la véritable histoire du Seigneur de Ténèbres, et ils m'ont mis dans la confidence. N'ayons pas peur de l'appeler par son vrai nom maintenant que vous allez connaître sa véritable histoire. Voldemort semble l'oublier mais il n'est pas le plus fort magicien de tous les temps comme il s'amuse à le faire savoir à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre… Son père était bien plus fort que lui, car il possédait un pouvoir de persuasion extrême, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser le sort « Impérum » il arrivait à obtenir n'importe quoi de n'importe qui, sa seule faiblesse, qui l'a fait perdre contre les forces blanches, c'est qu'il n'était pas craint… il ne tuait pas pour rien, et le principal point qui le différenciait de son fils à l'heure actuelle c'est qu'il ne souhaitait diriger qu'uniquement le monde sorcier.

Et pourquoi cela le rendrait plus faible que son « fils » ?

Dumbledore grimaça à l'évocation de ce mot, il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Parce que les sorciers qui s'opposaient à lui subissaient uniquement le sort de désenchantement.

Et ce sort en quoi consiste-t-il ?

Il consiste seulement à enlever la moindre parcelle de magie à l'intérieur du sorcier…

Mais pour un sorcier c'est peut-être la pire des punitions…

Mais il leurs donné la chance de se réinventer une vie dans le monde moldu, et si jamais un jour les anciens sorciers changeaient d'avis et voulait rejoindre les forces de Tanamaré*, alors ils pouvaient récupérer l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs qui sont encore aujourd'hui stockés dans un mausolée.

Et où se trouve ce mausolée ?

Nous n'en savons rien, nous savons juste qu'il y a beaucoup de sorciers mal intentionnés qui ont réussis à y transplaner, car comme vous le savez quand l'on transplane sans réel intention, on est obligatoirement éjecté dans l'endroit qui recèle le plus de magie, donc effectivement beaucoup de gens ont réussis à transplaner dans le mausolée mais personne n'a encore jamais réussis à y ressortir.

Si je ne vous connaissez pas Minerva, je dirais que vous me mentez…

Il n'en est rien, je sais que cette histoire peut paraître fausse car uniquement quelques privilégiés connaissent réellement cette version des faits, mais c'est la bonne, vécue avec les Regrangr, et racontait par eux.

Alors toutes ces histoires sur les anges sont vraies ?

Vous ne le saviez donc pas ?

Non, je n'étais pas au courant, décidément le monde magique me surprendra toujours, je n'ai pas la prétention de tout connaître et même à mon âge j'adore encore apprendre des choses…

Je suis ravie de vous avoir donné cette opportunité.

Le directeur remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes qui lui tombaient du nez et dis sous le regard attendri de Mcgonagall :

Allez-vous coucher, on en reparlera un autre jour, vous qui êtes plus informées que moi de toute cette situation… Miss Granger ne risque rien dans l'immédiat ?

Non rien dans l'immédiat, Pomfresh la surveille et j'ai confiance en elle.

Bon alors bonne nuit Minerva.

Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur.

C'est sur un regard silencieux qu'ils se quittèrent à une heure avancée.

Le professeur Mcgonagall regagna sa chambre tranquillement mais à peu près à la moitié de son projet elle fut stoppée dans sa progression par le préfet en chef Gryffondorien, celui-ci mal assuré leva sa baguette et dit :

A..A…Arrêtez-vous ou sinon…

Ou sinon quoi ? Baissez votre baguette sombre idiot !

C'est le même règlement pour tout le monde madame, je suis désolée.

Ne m'obligez pas à vous enlever des points Mr. Weasley !

Vous ne le feriez pas aux élèves de votre propre maison ?

Vous ne m'avez jamais vu fatiguée, et encore moins en colère à cause de la fatigue, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être la premier élève à en subir les conséquences vous devriez me laissais passer.

Très bien, vos arguments, ont étés très convaincants, alors, bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Minerva.

Sous les regards effarés de sa directrice de maison, le jeune Weasley se mit à courir comme un dératé, et vint se cacher derrière une armure où l'attendez une certaine Pansy Parkinson, la préfète en chef de la maison Serpentard.

Tu l'as vraiment appelé Minerva à cette vieille peau ?

Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes ma belle.

Ouais c'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu ne t'es pas fait enlever de points, tu as perdus !

De toute manière je sais que j'ai quand même gagné ce soir…

Et tu as gagné quoi au juste ?

Le droit de t'embrasser peut-être ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire les autres ?

Ils ne seront jamais au courant.

Et si un jour ils le sont ?

Jamais je te dis, tu me fais confiance ?

Pas plus que ça Weasley…

Un « pas plus que ça », ça me suffit amplement.

Et avant que la jeune serpentarde ne réplique, il déposa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, une danse endiablée entre leurs langues commencèrent, ils se mordaient au passage, mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas ils aimaient l'amour violent, interdit.

Voilà le sixième chapitre! Je suis fière de moi, j'ai recopié tout ça tout ça, en même pas 1h! :D  
Vous avez toujours pas le dialogue avec Hermione! Encore surpris?  
Comment vous voyez la suite de l'histoire? Donnez-moi vos impressions! :D  
*Tanamaré c'est le papa de Voldy (ça aussi ça vous a surpris hein? :D)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews ! :D

Avec tout mon amour,

NAR, xoxo.


	7. Tension

Point de vue Drago Malefoy.

Je marchais tranquillement le long de la berge du lac près de Poudlard. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi loin dans le domaine du château et cette partie était vraiment magnifique. Le paysage était à couper le souffle. C'était bizarre de penser ça, mais mon cœur se serrer quand j'imaginais que ce magnifique château, ma deuxième maison allait être détruit pendant la guerre opposant le monde sorcier, je n'en savais rien mais je pensais qu'il le serait.

Hermione gambadait devant moi, me trainant par la main et m'embrassant au grès de ses envies, ce moment était parfait. Trop parfait ?

Arrivés au sommet d'une colline un immense bâtiment couvert d'herbe et parsemé d'inscriptions plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres se dressait devant nous. Quelque chose s'y dégageait, je ne pouvais pas réellement savoir quoi mais je savais qu'il gardait quelques choses d'important et au vu de toute l'herbe qui le recouvrait ce bâtiment n'avait pas été ouvert depuis très longtemps. Ou peut-être la nature s'amusait-elle à le rendre invisible, en tout cas pour ma part c'était réussis, car si Hermione ne s'était pas arrêtée, je ne l'aurais certainement pas remarqué.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidée de me lâcher la main et de me repousser alors que j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser. Une nouvelle fois surpris je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait, elle arborait un visage fermé, ténébreux, diaboliquement magnifique, tout m'amener à penser qu'elle était en colère, mais à quoi bon se focaliser sur les détails ?

Elle était magnifique et mon esprit vagabondait en oubliant qu'elle pouvait voir tout ce que j'imaginais. Et à ce moment je l'imaginais très bien, au bord en Espagne me regardant amoureusement en me criant de la rejoindre pour un bain de minuit.

Mes rêves fut vite interrompu par la voix d'Hermione remplis de colère quant elle me dit :

Ce n'est qu'un rêve Malefoy réveille-toi ! Et puis l'Espagne sérieusement ?! Je déteste ce pays !

Tu te laissais pourtant faire depuis le début !

Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas que tu te réveilles dès que je pénètre un de tes rêves, crétin !

Ne me dis pas que je suis un crétin, qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?!

Je veux te parler d'hier soir !

Elle criait de toutes ses forces et soudain un mal de tête me prit des deux côtés de mes tempes et enveloppa mon esprit d'un brouillard épais qui m'empêcher de réfléchir…

Baisse d'un ton Hermione, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible…

Comme si elle ne m'avait pas écoutée, elle cria de plus belle :

Moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête, et pourquoi ? Parce que t'es tombé hier soir et j'ai senti le mal se propager comme si c'était moi qui l'avais subi !

Comment ça comme si c'était toi qui l'avait subi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre…

Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant… je ne sais pas ce qui nous relie Drago, mais c'est bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer…. J'ai même pu capter le message du Tu-sais-qui…

Sa mauvaise humeur s'était calmée, j'arrivais facilement à comprendre qu'elle soit énervée, en colère de toujours devoir rester là et de toujours devoir subir ce que je subissais, je ne lui en tenais absolument pas rigueur, elle aussi était humaine et pouvais avoir des sauts d'humeur comme j'en avais souvent avec elle quant elle était encore réveillée.

Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Le seule chose qui me ferait peur, c'est si tu me disais que tu vas aller te présenter à cette « épreuve ultime »…

J'y suis obligé Hermione, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

On est jamais obligé de rien Drago… on va essayer de trouver une solution…

Non Hermione on ne va pas essayer de trouver une solution, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de fuir toute ma vie ? Et tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de te laisser seule à la portée du mage noir qui te veux du mal parce qu'une soit disant prophétie te relie à lui pour toujours ? T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

Tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu risques ta vie pour une personne qui est peut-être déjà morte…

Si tu crois mourir alors je me vois mal passé les derniers de ta vie éloigné de toi, rien que de m'imaginer te faire ça, ça me rend malade.

Est-ce que tu penses que je vais me réveiller un jour ?

Je ferais tout pour ma Lionne, je te le promets.

Puis sans prévenir elle se mit à pleurer et essaya de me dire entre deux sanglots :

J'ai si peur Drago, je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant que…

Chut ça va aller, je vais trouver une solution.

Pourquoi tu continues à y croire alors que tous les autres ont arrêtés depuis longtemps…

Je crois que si j'avais abandonné je serais devenu fou… et puis moi, je peux te voir, je peux te parler, je peux te prendre dans mes bras, mais je peux surtout comprendre un petit peu, eux n'ont pas cette chance et si j'étais à leur place je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis.

Merci de croire en moi, dis leur de ma part que je pense à eux à chaque secondes, mais surtout parle à Ginny.

Je lui dirais que j'en aime une autre mais ce sera à toi, de lui dire que tu es celle que j'aime.

Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire ?

Parce qu'elle acceptera beaucoup mieux la nouvelle, si c'est toi qui lui annonce… enfin je pense, j'espère, tu sais je ne voulais pas lui de mal, mais plus elle s'accroche à moi et plus la nouvelle sera dure à encaisser, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'en remettre plus que tout…

Mais si je meurs avant de lui dire ? sanglota-t-elle

Alors crois-moi elle s'en rendra compte toute seule.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, ses épaules encore parcourues de spasmes. Je ne la dérangeais pas bien trop occupé à jouer avec ses cheveux emmêlés.

Soudain elle releva la tête le regard remplis de questions…

J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?

Non pas du tout, dit-elle en riant

Alors que veux-tu Mia ?

Tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'une prophétie, qui me relie soit disant à « Tu-sais-qui », quelle-est-elle ?

Je n'en sais rien, et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, pour essayer de comprendre, et puis un espion du côté de Dumbledor ça ne peut qu'aider tu ne crois pas ?

C'est tellement dangereux, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est dangereux. Drago je t'en supplie n'y va pas, reste avec moi ici, on n'est pas bien tous les deux-là ?

Même si j'apprécie ta proposition, ma décision est prise et ce soir j'irais voir ce que cette « épreuve ultime » représente. Et peut-être que je pourrais glaner quelques informations sur la prophétie.

Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que cette « épreuve ultime » peut représenter ?

Malheureusement oui mais je préfère ne pas y penser…

Elle avait compris. Ses yeux se remplis d'une tristesse indéchiffrable au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'imaginait ce que j'allais devoir faire.

Et la marque ?

Oui, je l'aurais, mais ça ne changera rien du tout, car ce ne sera pas un choix, j'y suis obligé sinon c'est la mort assurée. Je ne changerais pas je te le promets, tout sera comme maintenant.

Peut-être y'a-t-il une solution pour y réchapper ?

Non Hermione il n'y a pas de solutions, ton optimisme pour tout m'agace…

Elle baissa la tête navrée, mais la releva bien vite quand je rajoutai :

Il m'agace mais il me manque terriblement, tu me manque Mia…

Tu me manque aussi Dray.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, je fermais les yeux à son contact, mon battait tellement fort quand j'étais avec elle, il aurait été assez puissant pour alimenter celui d'Hermione qui manquait cruellement de vie.

Je dois y aller Mia, je dois me préparer pour ce soir.

Je serais là avec toi souviens-t-en…

Je me retournais près à changer de dimension quant elle attrapa ma chemise. Elle appuya doucement sa tête contre mon dos et me dit très doucement :

Ecoute Drago, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se voit, enfin je ne le souhaite pas [se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, ce qui me fit sourire bêtement], mais voilà avant que tu partes j'aimerais que tu saches que moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime Drago.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Sans prévenir elle approcha sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle usait d'une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas, c'était la première fois que je goûtais à un de ces baisers enfin du moins à une premier vrai baise avec Hermione. Mon estomac se nouait sous l'effet de l'excitation, des frissons remontaient jusqu'en haut de ma nuque, c'était tellement nouveau que je ne savais pas comment le décrire. Un baiser remplis d'amour.

Avec toute la peine du monde je m'y fin à ce baiser et lu dit :

Je me fiche de savoir que tu m'aimes maintenant, par contre je veux que ce soit la première chose que tu me dises quand tu te réveilleras.

Sans que je puisse lui expliquer le sens de ma phrase, elle me fit un sourire en coin, et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue. Elle avait une démarche féline, une démarche de Lionne.

Machinalement je fermais les yeux et je me retrouvais sur un lit d'hôpital avec un bandage entourant ma tête, bien installé aux côtés de ma comateuse préféré. Cette procédure était devenue aussi simple pour moi que de manœuvrer mon balai en plein vol.

Mon esprit c'était remis à fonctionner et c'était à ce moment-là que je m'étais aperçu d'une présence à mes côtés, je tournais la tête vivement vers la source de chaleur, et avec la plus grande des stupeurs que j'avais vu le professeur Mcgonagall assis à mon chevet. Quant elle s'aperçue que j'étais réveillé, elle déposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur ses genoux et me dit :

Bonjour , comment allez-vous ?

Surpris de cette attention, je lui répondis en langage morse :

Mal à la tête…

C'est tout à fait normal après la chute que vous avez subi… écoutez , suite à un entretien avec le directeur et un commun accord, nous avons décidé qu'il serait en votre faveur que vous connaissiez certains « petits détails » avant de rencontrer « Vous-savez-qui »…

Comment vous... ? Enfin peu importe, quels « petits détails » ?

Une explication sur le lien qui vous unit à Miss Granger…

Oui et bien ?

Connaissez-vous la légende des points de saisons ?

Et voilà, pour le chapitre 7 et le fameux dialogue avec Hermione, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire, il n'y à pas vraiment d'action... Et la fin parlons de la fin de ce chapitre.. Vous allez encore vous torturer l'esprit pour savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que cette légende des points de saison hein? :D, je suis pas gentille d'avoir encore coupé une fois juste pile au moment où vous alliez apprendre quelques choses! :D

*Oui Drago, elle est bien tombée sur la tête tout comme toi d'ailleurs au sens littéraire du terme! (okjesors)

Laisser moi vos avis! Vous êtes les meilleurs, vraiment, je vous aime fort!

Encore et toujours avec tout mon amour (je fais des rimes bim),

Nikkie.


	8. Souvenirs

Point de vue Hermione Granger.

J'observais la porte qui se dressait devant moi, une porte immense, colossale, des inscriptions en langues anciennes étaient inscrites ou plutôt étaient gravées dans le bois et le fer de cette porte. Avec toute la peine du monde j'arrivais finalement à l'ouvrir, je pénétrai alors, un endroit qui m'était complétement inconnu, un endroit où je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer.

Je venais de franchir la porte des souvenirs de Drago Malefoy.

Sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, une jeune fille sorti de nulle part, m'adressa la parole sans même s'annoncer, je me retournais brusquement pour lui faire face, c'est en la regardant pour la première fois que je fus choquée par la beauté naturelle de cet enfant.

Elle était petite, des cheveux blonds platine lui descendant jusqu'en bas du dos, des yeux verts émeraudes comme je n'en avais encore jamais vus.

Bienvenue.

Sa voix était claire, cristalline, enfantine, mais terriblement mûre pour son âge, rien qu'à travers ce que sa voix dégagée on pouvait comprendre facilement qu'elle avait vécue des choses vraiment difficiles qui l'avait fait murir en un rien du tout de temps.

Encore trop abasourdie parce ce qui était en train de se passer devant mes yeux, je ne pus lui répondre, elle me fit alors un sourire amical comme pour me faire comprendre que tout aller bien se passer ici et que je ne risquais rien, sans m'en rendre compte je lui rendis son sourire.

Tu sais j'entends beaucoup parler de toi ici.

Comment ça ?

Si tu es là c'est que Dragou te fait assez confiance pour te laisser pénétrer ses souvenirs, tu peux te déplacer comme tu veux ici, tu es chez toi en quelques sortes, juste il y a quelques règles à respecter.

Quelles sont-elles ?

Et bien tu vois toute ces portes qui longent ce couloir infini ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les souvenirs sont classés, inconsciemment par ton esprit, les plus durs à accéder sont les souvenirs primaires, toutes les portes qui commencent par le chiffre 1, tu pourras peut-être accéder à quelques-unes, mais même moi il me bloque l'accès de certaines. Les souvenirs premiers sont les plus importants, ceux qui construisent une éducation, ceux qui alimentent des peurs, ceux qui nous transforment à jamais…

Et pour les autres ?

Toutes celles d tu pourras y rentrer et en sortir comme bon te semble, viens je vais te montrer !

La petite fille m'attrapa la main et m'entraina dans le couloir, tout était si grand, si incompréhensible, la seule chose que j'avais compris c'était que je me trouvais encore dans la tête de Drago, je devrais moins m'ennuyer maintenant si je pouvais consulter ces souvenirs. Je ne trouvais pas cela très raisonnable quand même d'entrer dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un que l'on avait longtemps détesté, j'avais peur que de revoir des souvenirs blessants me ramène en arrière.

Ma curiosité naturelle me poussa à suivre la petite fille, elle avait un regard si enfantin mais un regard si sombre et douloureux.

Elle s'arrêta de courir pour se mettre en face d'une porte portant le numéro 511 et me dit sans jamais se retourner :

C'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il y a ici, allé suis-moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle ouvrit la porte et s'y faufila, je la suivais de près bien décider à ne pas lui lâcher la main.

La pièce dans laquelle nous étions rentrées été froide, sombre, et aucunes lumières ne traversaient les rideaux, sous mon regard interloqué la petite se mit à rire et me dit :

Ce n'est pas « ça » le souvenir que je voulais te montrer [dit-elle en désignant la pièce ténébreuse], il faut traverser une deuxième porte, fermes les yeux le soleil risquerait de t'éblouir.

Je fermais alors les yeux sans réfléchir, sans savoir si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Quant elle ouvrit la porte, le soleil vint bercer mes yeux, même si je les avais clos, je pouvais sentir la chaleur traverser mes paupières.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un grand château, un manoir. Le manoir Malefoy je supposais. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était ni froid, ni ténébreux, bien au contraire, le portail devant lequel nous étions arrivées avec ma jeune amie, était grand en fer forgé, avec l'insigne des Malefoy en son sein.

C'était plus beau avant hein ?

La petite fille avait ouvert le portail et m'avait fait signe de passer la première, ce que je fis sans hésiter tellement les lieux me paraissaient accueillants.

Un parc s'étendait à perte de vue, l'herbe verte comme après une bonne averse contrastait avec le bleu du ciel presque parfait. Des petites fleurs jaunes parsemaient le parc, accompagnées de marguerites, sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'avais arpentée presque la moitié de l'allée qui nous séparait de la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

Soudain tétanisée que quelqu'un puisse nous voir, je me stoppais nette, la petite fille se mit à rire, en remarquant qu'elle m'était rentrée dedans.

Chut on pourrait nous entendre ! la sermonnais-je.

Mais nous sommes dans des souvenirs, tu vois c'est un peu comme si on était invisible. Me sourit-elle, viens on va passer par derrière ça ira plus vite.

On fit le tout du Manoir et arrivâmes devant une scène qui me choqua profondément quand je la vis.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant nous avec dix ans de moins, s'amusant à attraper des papillons avec une épuisette, sous le regard attendris… de son père.

Dans ce souvenir, il n'était pas l'homme froid et sans sentiments que l'on avait l'habitude de voir mes amis et moi. Non, il paraissait rayonner, il affichait un sourire qui me faisait presque peur, uniquement car je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, je pensais même qu'il en était incapable.

Drago cria de joie quant il attrapa pour la première fois de la journée un papillon multicolore et sautilla jusqu'à son père pour lui demander s'il pouvait le garder.

Papa, papa dis, je peux le garder ? Regarde il m'aime déjà !

Le papillon venait de se coller sur le nez du jeune Malefoy le faisant exploser de rire.

Eh bien si tu promets d'y faire attention, et si tu promets d'aider ta mère à ranger toutes tes affaires de Quiddich, alors oui tu pourras le garder.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, en plus c'est l'un des plus beaux que tu aies attrapé Drago, bravo !

Mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe ?

Attends on va lancer un sortilège, ce sera une bulle d'air qui entourera le papillon, qui sera relié à une ficelle pour que tu puisses te promener avec, attends je vais le faire.

Sans un mot de plus, il exécuta le sortilège, et tandis la ficelle à son fils.

Lucius, viens m'aider, tout de suite ! cria Narcissa depuis la cuisine.

Oh je reviens de suite Drago, ta mère à besoin de moi, comment tu vas l'appeler ce papillon ?

Papi ! dit-il tout content de sa trouvaille.

J'en connais un qui va être jaloux ! rigola son père.

Lucius partit alors en direction de la cuisine, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Drago quant à lui continuait de trottiner dans l'herbe, il regarda alors la bulle qui contenait son papillon et lui murmura d'une voix tendre :

Tu es mon premier vrai ami.

Après l'évocation de cette phrase, une porte apparue au beau milieu du jardin. Sous mon regard interrogateur la petite fille se sentit obligeait de me donner une brève explication :

Quand tu vois qu'une petite porte apparait au milieu d'un souvenir ça veut dire qu'il est finit et qu'il faut partir.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et prit la porte pour partir. Comme je m'y attendais on c'était retrouvé dans le couloir. La petite fille me regardait souriante :

Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandais-je en m'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Lilia, mais si tu préfères tu peux m'appeler Lili.

J'aime ce prénom, moi c'est…

Hermione, je le savais déjà. Si tu veux bien je voudrais te montrer un dernier souvenir.

Bien sûre, je te suis.

Elle longea les couloirs pendant environ cinq minutes et s'arrêta devant la porte 912, sans plus de serment, elle s'y engouffra et me tendit la main avec un regard suppliant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir ce souvenir, et qu'elle avait mal rien que de savoir qu'elle allait revoir ces images.

Cette fois-ci nous arrivâmes directement dans un couloir d'hôpital, où attendez nerveusement les Malefoy. Lucius faisait les cents pas, Drago sanglotait et Narcissa fermais les yeux pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient rouges sang d'avoir trop pleurés.

Un directeur sortit d'une salle remplie d'outils médicaux. Il ne put regarder le visage des membres de cette famille unie quant il leur dit :

Je suis désolée, elle vient de donner son dernier souffle.

Narcissa à ces mots se jeta aux pieds du docteur, et me surpris une seconde fois, elle suppliait le médecin :

Je vous en supplie docteur, elle ne peut pas partir, je vous en supplie, je.. vous..en..supplie..

Le docteur ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps la tristesse de remplir ses yeux, et fit non de la tête avant de repartir en direction de son bureau ne pouvant plus subir l'agonie que vivait cette famille devant ses yeux. Lucius vint la relever sans pour autant lui faire des reproches sur sa façon d'agir, au contraire il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler comme il le pouvait, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car il pleurait autant que sa femme en ce moment. Drago vint se mettre en ses deux parents et dit les yeux rougis :

Elle est où ? On peut rentrer à la maison ?

Sa mère se baissa en essuyant ses larmes :

Oui mon cœur on peut y aller, mais on ne rentrera que tous les trois…

Drago qui venait de comprendre, se mit à pleurer et courra jusqu'au bureau du docteur, il donnait des coups de pieds dans la porte, des coups de poings mais jamais assez puissants pour réussir à l'ouvrir.

Rendez me là, rendez me là, rendez me là, vous m'entendez ?

Plus il criait et plus il se fatiguait, sa mère éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots ne se cachant plus. La voix de Drago était faible mais il continuait à marteler la porte avec beaucoup moins de force qu'auparavant.

Rendez la moi, je vous en supplie. Pleura-t-il en s'effondrant par terre

Son père vint le récupérer à le pris dans ses bras sans aucuns problèmes. Et le réconforta :

Ça va aller Drago, ça va aller…

C'est…ma…faute… disait-il entre deux sanglots

Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'embêter mais j'aimais jouer avec elle, je ne voulais pas… Je l'ai fatiguée, si je ne l'avais pas fait peut-être qu'elle aurait pu vivre plus longtemps…

Non Drago, non ne pense surtout pas ça, aller on rentre…

Lucius prit la main de sa femme, et celle-ci s'y cramponna comme à une bouée. Ils prirent tous ensembles la direction de la sortie, et avant de disparaître Drago marmonna un incompréhensible :

Adieu chat-chat.

Et s'endormit lourdement sur l'épaule de son père.

La porte apparut, et on s'y engouffra toutes les deux bien décidées à quitter cette scène de deuils.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte mais j'avais pleurée à chaudes larmes, je ne me serais jamais attendue à voir une scène comme celle-là au sein de la famille Malefoy, je me demandais bien qui pouvait bien être cette personne à qui tenait tant les Malefoy, je n'osai pas demander, pas de suite en tout cas car Lilia pleurait elle aussi. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et me dit :

Je voulais te montre ceci. Sache que si les souvenirs te sont ouverts c'est parce qu'il t'en faut tirer une leçon, j'ai été là pour t'enseigner la première, si tu reviens demain et que tu veux simplement me revoir et te sentir moins seule, tu pourras me trouver à la porte 0, le seul souvenir de Dragou qui vit ici.

Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas bien, quelle a été la première leçon ? Que tout le monde à un cœur et une partie humaine en lui ? Je le savais déjà…

Non tu n'as pas compris, la première leçon que t'ont apportés ces souvenirs est la suivante, il faut que tu sache Hermione que les gens ne naissent jamais mauvais mais qu'ils le deviennent avec le temps. Ils y sont obligés, soit pour protéger leurs familles, soit pour se protéger eux-mêmes, mais on ne vire pas du mauvais côté sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

Mais qui es-tu ?

Des fois il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, si tu dois vraiment le savoir, alors tu le seras le moment voulu.

Sans que j'aie le temps de répondre, elle partit rejoindre sa porte 0, sans jamais se retourner en arrière. Et elle disparut. Me laissant seule vagabondais dans le couloir des rêves, c'était ça qui se passé en ce moment, j'avais l'impression de rêver et de découvrir que toutes les certitudes auxquelles j'étais accrochée se réduisaient au fil de mes découvertes.

La vie cachait bien son jeu parfois. Et j'en étais la première avertie.

Pour être honnête, l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a vraiment pris aux tripes, c'est pour vous dire j'ai même pleuré en écrivant le deuxième souvenir... j'espère qu'il vous touchera autant qu'il m'a touchée à moi, parce que je pense que c'est une vérité fondamentale et qu'elle touche tout le monde. Voilà, laissez moi vos amis les avis (oupssss) :D  
Avec tout mon amour,  
Nikkie.


	9. Épreuve ultime

Point de vue général.

\- Les points de saisons ? C'est quoi encore ça ?

Drago en avait plus que marre de toutes ces énigmes.

\- C'est une légende, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas tout vous dire ...

\- Dîtes moi ce que vous pouvez, on verra si je m'en satisfais...

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez la légende des collines du Wemkempton ?

\- Bien sûr que je la connais, vous parlez à un Malefoy ! agressa-t-il son professeur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin et plus sa tête lui faisait mal, plus il avait du mal à contrôler son agressivité.

En vérité, il avait peur. Drago Malefoy avait peur. Mais ce n'était pas une peur commune, il avait peur des conséquences de ses actes sur les gens qu'il aimait. Peur pour ses parents, car ils paieraient les premiers si il était assimilé à un traître dans le camp du Mage noir, il avait peur pour ses amis autant pour les serpents que pour les Lions. Il avait peur de la bataille, de cette bataille finale dont il entendait parler depuis si longtemps. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde, qu'il n'était pas ce héros que tout le monde attendait.

Le héros c'était Harry, lui il avait l'étoffe d'un héros, même s'il avait longtemps détesté, il c'était rendu compte que malgré la pression qui l'entourait il ne craqué jamais. Harry lui avait souvent dit que le meilleur moyen de décompresser était de prendre son balai et de s'envoler au-dessus des nuages là où on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns problèmes. Mais après plusieurs semaines où Harry se demandait si Drago méritait vraiment sa confiance il le lui avait dit : le seul « vrai » moyen de décompresser pour lui, c'était de se rendre dans une salle secrète où contenait un immense miroir qui montrait à celui qui s'y voyait dedans ce qu'il voulait. Même les morts.

Drago c'était juré qu'un jour il demanderait l'autorisation à son ami de se rendre dans cette salle secrète. Finalement Harry lui avait révélé l'endroit où se cachait ce miroir en précisant à Drago qu'il savait qu'il était « tombé du mauvais de la balance », et que même s'il avait énormément de torts, beaucoup lui avait été pardonné.

Jamais encore il avait pénétré la salle au miroir, car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir dedans. Une douleur abominable lui transperçait le cœur quant il repensait à son passé, il avait enfoui ses souvenirs les plus noirs tout au fond de son âme. Et il ne voulait pas que toutes les cicatrices bien refermées ne se rouvrent.

Et finalement il avait peur, de Voldemort, s'il découvrait qu'il était amoureux d'une fille au sang impur... s'il arrivait à percer ses barrières et qu'il découvrait le pot au lait. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez fort pour la sauver. Il avait peur que si un danger s'opposait à eux deux, il préfère se sauver lui.  
C'était un goût amer qui se dégageait dans sa bouche quant il pensait à ce genre de choses. Il c'était juré d'être plus fort, pour elle, pour eux, mais surtout pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier de lui, il n'avait pas envie de se regarder dans le miroir tous les matins, et de se trouver horriblement laid, peureux, renfermé.

C'était une douleur atroce, que de sentir coupable alors que le crime n'avait toujours pas été commis, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir lieu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le savait, chaque parcelles de son corps, pouvaient ressentir le danger. Pouvaient savoir que quelques choses de dramatique aller arriver, et il n'y pouvait rien. Rien du tout. Il essayait de se déculpabilisait en se disant ça, mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait devenir ce héros que tout le monde attendait, il voulait avoir le courage de sauver les gens qu'il aimait, il voulait compter, il voulait qu'on voit son nom graver sur les murs du collège et que les prochains élèves disent haut et fort que Drago Malefoy avait sauvé des vies. Orgueil Malefoyenne.

Drago relevait la tête sur une Macgonagall qui le toisait d'un œil mauvais, elle n'appréciait pas du tout que le jeune Malefoy lui parle comme ça alors que tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire était de l'aider.

\- Oui et bien comment voulez-vous que je le sache Mr Malefoy ?

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai mal à la tête et ça me met de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas une raison...

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à vos soit disant point de saisons ?

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis venue de toute manière. Dans les vieilles légendes, les âmes sœurs n'existaient pas, cette notion à était inventée par des sorciers et sorcières qui pensaient avoir trouvés l'amour de leur vie. Malheureusement une âme sœur peut devenir vite une âme vide et inconnue.

\- Une âme vide ?

\- Oui car ils se rendaient compte qu'avec l'âge ils ne s'aimaient plus...

\- Et que disaient ces vieilles légendes ?

\- Elles parlaient de la légende des âmes contraires, que seules les âmes totalement contraires pouvaient trouver un amour parfait, éternel, complet.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que vous êtes l'âme contraire de Miss Granger...

\- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûre ?

\- Car vous êtes reliés par ces fameux points de saisons... la légende se compose de quatre phases.

\- Et qu'elles sont-elles ?

\- La première phase est : « le point de rencontre », elle se produit quand vous regardez pour la première fois une personne que vous détestez sans avoir d'aprioris, sans préjugés, comme si c'était une personne inconnue, et que vous ne connaissiez ni son histoire, ni la vôtre.

\- Cette phase ne s'est jamais produite ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Bien sûr que si , vous ne vous êtes pas forcément rendu compte, mais elle a était obligée de se produire, car sinon la phase de contact n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu.

Drago posa brutalement sa tête sur son oreiller, son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir, et il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à toutes ces légendes, à tous ces soit-disant dits, à ce soit disant amour éternel qu'il avait pour une fille qu'il détestait 1 an auparavant.

Il souffla un bon coup, et secoua la tête car ce qu'il venait de dire il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Il savait qu'il aimait Hermione avec une force dont il ignorait la provenance. Mais grâce à son professeur, il comprenait un peu mieux les circonstances de cet amour si fort, si indestructible, si... différent.

« Alors comme ça les âmes sœurs n'existent pas ? »

Drago ouvra les yeux en grand, et assise à ses côtés, sur son lit d'hôpital Hermione lui tendit la main, et commença à lui caresser, pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne comprends pas, comment tu arrives à être ici, à me parler mais à côté être totalement inconsciente. Ça me perturbe, ça me perturbe vraiment, je suis complétement perdue Mia, j'essaye de comprendre mais tout ce mélange dans ma tête...

A ces mots, Mcgonagall releva bien vite la tête mais leva son journal pour cacher les larmes qui lui tombaient des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, pourquoi lui y arrivait. Elle était jalouse du jeune Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire mais elle était bel et bien jalouse. En ce moment elle se demandait sincèrement si tout ce qu'elle faisait servirait à quelques choses, si elle ne ferait pas mieux de dire toute la vérité.

« Drago tu réfléchis trop... »

Le concerné voulait rajouter quelques choses mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Enfin, je comprends, tu sais Dray, si j'étais à ta place, moi aussi j'essayerais de comprendre, j'essayerais de mettre un sens sur ce lien qui nous unit, mais je me suis rendu compte depuis que je suis « enfermée » entre les quatre murs de ton esprit, que finalement il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes. On s'aime, ce n'est pas ça le plus important ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger ce soir à cause de ça...

\- Ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ?

Le professeur venait d'émerger de sa phase de faiblisse et s'intéressait à nouveau à la conversation que menait Drago face à un fantôme. Drago serra les dents, et hésita. Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, il avait envie de se confier, de ne pas être livré à lui-même dans ce bateau qui pour sûre il n'arriverait pas à diriger seul.

« Tu peux lui dire Drago, fais lui confiance. »

C'est alors qu'un long récit commença, dans lequel Drago raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait en n'omettant aucuns détails, il avait gardé tout ça bien trop longtemps pour lui tout seul, et de parler à quelqu'un de réel, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il parlait de ses peurs ouvertement ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, surtout face à un professeur. Ils parlèrent de Voldemort, de la bataille, de cette épreuve ultime, d'Hermione, de Ginny, et bien plus encore. Quant il eut finit son récit, Mcgonagall resta bouche bée, elle se rendit compte que finalement ce n'était qu'un gamin qui était tombé dans des problèmes d'adultes qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais transplaner depuis l'infirmerie ? demanda Drago angoissé.

\- L'interdiction sera levée pour vous, uniquement dans cette pièce, alors quand vous reviendrez ne pensait pas à votre lit bien douillet car vous ne pourrez pas y accéder...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne pense qu'à cette foutue infirmerie pour l'instant...

Drago avait tourné la tête pour regarder Hermione allongée sur le lit, en cet instant précis, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle était en danger de mort, on avait l'impression qu'elle dormait paisiblement, et cela arracha un sourire au jeune Malefoy.

\- Professeur ? Vous m'avez expliqué qu'il y avait quatre phases pour les points de saison, vous ne m'en avais expliqué qu'une seule, est-ce que c'est trop demandé de savoir la suite ?

\- Il y a, après le point de rencontre, le point de contact, cette phase résume bien ce que vous et Miss Granger vivez, vous arrivez à vous parler alors qu'elle est dans le coma, elle ressent tout ce que vous ressentez, elle perçoit tout ce que vous percevez, vous êtes liés, et pour de bon.

\- Et après ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, on ne peut pas vous dévoiler les prochaines phases sans prendre le risque qu'elles ne se produisent pas...

\- En quoi sont-ils si important ces points de saisons ?

\- Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte, mais à vous deux, vous êtes une arme bien plus destructrice que la magie de Voldemort et de ses partisans réunis. Bientôt vous comprendrez.

\- Il faut donc que j'attende ?

\- Encore un petit peu.

Mcgonagall se leva et épousseta sa robe de sorcière venue d'un ancien temps, cette femme en avait vécue des choses, bien plus qu'elle le laissait percevoir pendant ses cours, et rien que pour ça, elle avait dorénavant le respect du jeune Malefoy.

\- Ah et , ne laissez pas « vous-savez-qui » approchait d'un millimètre ce secret, car si il arrive à l'apprendre cette arme se retournerai contre nous, et beaucoup de gens mourront. Faites attention.

Elle partit et laissa Drago seul (enfin presque) avec ses pensées. Il se retourna vers le fantôme d'Hermione et lui demanda :

\- Tu as compris toi ces points de saisons ? Parce que j'ai beau me répéter dans la tête ce que MCgo vient de me dire, je ne comprends absolument rien.

« Tout commence à se mettre en place dans mon esprit, mais je préfère ne rien te dire pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de t'embrouiller plus que tu ne l'es déjà juste avant cette épreuve avec Voldemort »

\- Je te fais confiance. 

Point de vue Drago Malefoy

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais devant le portail de la demeure Malefoy, mon cœur battait mais je faisais semblant de ne pas le sentir, il fallait bien ça pour sortir de cet enfer. Je redevenais froid et insensible car je savais que c'était le seul moyen de sauver les gens que j'aimais. Et pour être honnête j'avais toujours appréciais ça, être un imposteur. Un manipulateur. Ça ne serait pas bien difficile pour moi de jouer ce rôle.

Il fallait être honnête, le château des Malefoy décorait au gout du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait tout pour faire peur. A n'importe qui.

« Fais attention Drago » me dit-elle la voix remplit d'angoisse.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier mon cœur battait à tout rompre au milieu de ma cage thoracique, j'avais peur de l'inconnu, je ne savais absolument pas comment aller se passer cette épreuve ultime et je redoutais ce moment plus que tout. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais d'entendre ma Lionne me soutenir comme elle le faisait me donné l'impression de pouvoir tout combattre tant qu'elle était à mes côtés.

\- Désolée je vais devoir redevenir méchant et honteusement impoli avec toi et les Gryffondors.

« Je préfère ça plutôt qu'on nous démasque, et puis je te connais Drago, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ces hommes... »

Je souris bêtement quand je l'entendis entonner « nous » avec tant de conviction et le fait qu'elle me dise que je n'étais pas comme eux, me faisais du bien, un bien fou, elle me déculpabilisais et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait pour moi. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle ne me disait pas «on a toujours le choix », elle avait compris que ce que je vivais n'en était pas un.

\- A plus tard princesse.

\- A plus tard Dray. 

Point de vue général.

Puis il boucha les moindres frontières, il abaissa les moindres barrières en sa possession pour ne pas que ses sentiments pour la rouge et or ne soit dévoilé au maître des ténèbres. Quand ce rituel de concentration fut finit, il poussa enfin les portes de son manoir, mais avant qu'il ne rentre Hermione lui dit :

« Bonne chance »

\- Ferme la sale sang-de-bourbe, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Celle-ci dans un premier temps choquée resta quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte avant qu'un sentiment de profonde culpabilité se repende en Drago. Tout son être demandait pardon à la Lionne. Elle sourit alors et lui dit :

« Tu es pardonné, mais je vais quand même te laisser seul, ce sera plus facile pour toi, mais n'oublies pas que quoi qu'il se passe je suis ici avec toi », puis elle disparut, derrière une porte qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle des souvenirs de Drago, elle s'y faufila à l'intérieur et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. 

Point de vue Drago Malefoy.

Je me retrouvais enfin seul devant mes responsabilités, finalement je franchis le seuil de ma propre maison en aillant peur de franchir le seuil d'un endroit qui m'était complétement inconnu.  
Dès que j'avais franchi la porte et l'avait refermée, j'avais été interpellé par la quinzaine de capes noirs pendues tout le long du mur, elles longeaient le couloir qui menait à la pièce centrale de la maison. 16 capes, pour 16 nouveaux Mangemorts.

L'épreuve ultime allait bientôt commencer.

Mon père sortit de derrière un passage secret situé sous l'escalier, m'empoigna fermement par le bras et m'entraina à sa suite.

\- Drago, enfin je veux dire, fils comment te sens-tu ?

Il n'était vraiment pas crédible en père au sang pur qui oublie le lien familial, ça me tuait de devoir dire ça, mais mon père avait choisis un camp et ce n'était certainement pas celui de la famille pour nous avoir entraînés avec ma mère dans un tel précipice. Avec toute la rancœur que j'avais accumulée au fond de moi je lui répondis :

\- Mal, car dans quelques minutes je vais devenir ce que vous vouliez à tout point éviter, c'est-à-dire que je devienne comme vous.

\- Les choses ont changées... me répondit-il avec le regard vide, mais même devant son visage triste, je ne perdis pas un millième de la hargne que je gardais encore en moi.

\- En quoi les choses ont changées ? Vous êtes faible et vous l'avez toujours été, mais encore plus depuis ce foutu accident !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, et je t'interdis de parler de «ça » en me présence... la voix de mon père était à présent remplit de colère, mais je n'en avais toujours pas finit avec lui.

\- C'est de votre faute si elle est morte, tout ce qui nous arrive maintenant est de votre faute père, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

\- Ne me dis pas ça, comment j'aurais pu la tuer, comment cela aurait pu être ma faute ? ELLE ETAIT MALADE !

\- VOUS L'AVEZ TUEE !

\- Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en je te dis... 

Point de vue général.

Plus il parlait et plus la voix de Lucius se réduisait à néant. Finalement c'est le regard remplit de dégoût que son fils quitta la pièce secrète et alla se préparer à passer l'épreuve ultime.

Lucius prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et son esprit ressassa tous ses vieux démons, ce pour quoi il s'était battu. Et son fils avait raison, il était faible et soumis, et même s'il détestait sa vie en ce moment, lui savait qu'il avait fait les bons choix pour sauver le reste de sa famille. Son fils l'apprendrait bien tôt ou tard.

Drago voulut suivre le couloir arborant les capes noires, mais à son plus grand désarroi toutes avaient disparues, il pressa le pas pour arriver dans la salle des épreuves, et se retrouva face à une marée d'hommes encapuchonnée s'attroupant autour du maître des Ténèbres. Celui-ci le regarda le regarda droit dans les yeux, Drago avait toujours était le seul des partisans à pouvoir regarder Voldemort dans les yeux sans jamais subir un seul Doloris, les autres disaient qu'il était chanceux, lui aurait préféré recevoir cent doloris plutôt que de le regarder dans les yeux une seconde de plus.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lâchait pas des yeux, finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se décida à dévier le regard. Son maître souri jaune et lui dit :

\- Gentil garçon...

Il se déplaçait de façon à pouvoir observer le jeune Malefoy sous toutes ses coutures, il s'arrêta dans son dos et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'as mis si en retard ?

\- Des affaires à régler au château. Dit-il nonchalamment.

\- Des affaires plus importantes que ton intégration ? dit-il d'une vois mielleuse.

Il c'était remis à tourner autour de Drago, mais s'arrêta net quant il lui dit :

\- J'ai des nouvelles de la sang-de-bourbe...

\- Et bien nous t'écoutons Drago vas-y parle.

\- Elle serait reliée par les points de saisons à Potter.

\- C'est impossible...

Sa voix se faisait aussi fine que la brume d'un brouillard de printemps mais pas bien longtemps.

\- Tu me mens Drago, je le sais, les points de saison ne sont juste que de vieilles légendes, l'amour parfait à disparut, quand j'ai décimé il y a de cela 30 ans la dernière descendante des Regrangr ! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

Le père de Drago avait réapparut et observé la scène inquiet.

\- Je ne vous rapporte que les paroles de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne te fais plus confiance, il va falloir une immense preuve de loyauté de ta part pour me faire changer d'avis.

\- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer la même épreuve que tous les autres, je te réserve une épreuve bien plus difficile et traumatisante, que pour tous les autres. Si tu la franchis sans douter alors tu seras récompensé, mais fais bien attention, sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Il fit alors rentré une jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Hermione, la stupeur se lisait sur son visage et le maître des ténèbres se régalait de ce spectacle. Puis Drago reprit un visage impassible.

\- Tue là.

Et voilà pour mon neuvième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Et puis j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris.. entre mes une semaine et demie de travail et mes quatre jours à Port Aventura je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Enfin je vous laisse un chapitre plus long que la dernière fois. Je vous laisse j'ai plein de lectures à rattraper! :D

Avec tout mon amour pour vous,  
Nikkie.


	10. Mutation

Point de vue général.

AvadaKedavra ! lança énergiquement le jeune homme.

Sans même prendre le temps de voir la mort traversée les yeux de la jeune femme, il fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant un Voldemort qui paraissait… Surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le jeune Malefoy ne sourcille pas une seule seconde devant cet acte. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Quoi d'autre _Maître_ ? susurra Drago.

Voldemort sourit devant le ton prit par son jeune partisan, qui se voulait extrêmement ironique, c'est ce qui lui plaisait tant chez cet enfant, son arrogance. Il se pensait indépendant et libre, mais il avait bien mis en place quelques plans pour le recadrer.

Drago Malefoy arborait comme à son habitude un visage froid et fermé. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que quelques minutes auparavant il venait de tuer une jeune femme de sang-froid sans même prendre le temps d'hésiter. Il avait fait ça de façon naturelle, comme si il l'avait déjà fait, comme s'il était né pour ça. Mais au fond de lui, bien enfouis derrière ses barrières, se cachait un sentiment de dégoût, comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il n'avait pas réfléchis et avait agi machinalement, comme l'aurait fait un véritable Mangemort. Néanmoins il devait être du côté des gentils, et ce qu'il avait fait était pour lui impardonnable.

Il pensait à Hermione, comment allait-elle lui pardonner ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui refaire confiance après ça ? Voilà le moment tant redoutait était arrivé. Il avait peur de perdre un amour inconditionnel, il avait peur à nouveau de se retrouver seul. Et après avoir goûté la vie aux côtés de gens qu'il appréciait énormément, la vie paraissait tellement banale, sans petit déjeuner dans lesquels Ron s'empiffrait, sans entraînements de Quiddich avec Harry et Ginny, sans Hermione qui vagabondait dans son esprit, sans famille.

Il savait qu'il aurait toujours les Serpentard à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et avant même de s'avoir le dénouement de cette action, une vague de nostalgie le submergea.

Il se réprimanda intérieurement, son bon côté lui disait « Ils vont te pardonner, tu étais obligé », tandis que son mauvais côté lui susurrait « Tu serais tellement mieux avec Le seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin des personnes qui t'acceptent sans avoir envie de te faire changer », et en ce moment après cet acte abominable qu'il venait de faire, son mauvais côté l'emportait largement.

Et finalement le visage d'Hermione apparut dans ses pensées, et une lueur d'espoir vint l'éblouir, bien vite étouffée par la voix de Voldemort qui le ramena sur Terre. Pour faire face à la réalité.

Je suis fière de toi Drago…

« Pas moi, je me dégoûte moi-même » dit son bon côté.

« Ferme là, tu n'y connais rien, écoute moi Drago, celui qui ne t'as jamais oublié c'est « Tu-sais-qui », jamais » le persuada son mauvais côté.

Il laissa son bon son mauvais côté l'embrouiller autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que le maître des Ténèbres ne revienne le tirer de ses pensées.

Pour te prouver que je te refais confiance, je vais faire quelques choses que je n'ai encore jamais fait. Passe-moi ton bras Drago.

Drago ne voulait pas lui donner son bras, il savait très bien ce que ce geste allait entraîner, mais encore une fois, son cerveau ne lui donna pas la chance de réfléchir, et sans surprises il répondit au bras tendus de Voldemort positivement.

Tu sais que je ne fais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Tu sais que c'est tout le temps Severus qui le fait ? Je vais faire une exception pour toi. SarditeaPronovace.

Il avait prononcé cette formule très doucement, et au fur et à mesure, une marque était apparue. La marque des Ténèbres était apparue. Drago serrait les dents, mais pas bien longtemps. Il finit par s'écrouler par Terre, et crier tellement la douleur était insoutenable. Même s'il avait reçu quelques Doloris, il ne c'était jamais abaissé à crier. Mais la douleur qui le parcourait à l'heure actuelle était dix milles fois pire que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Le maître c'était mis à rire, un rire démoniaque en disant :

Je croyais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps. J'espère que tu as bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas trahir ma confiance, et encore tu as eu de la chance si je ne t'ai pas tué sur le champ c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Lucius toujours dans la pièce regardait son fils se tortillait de douleur sans rien pouvoir faire. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Drago se sentait partir. Allait-il mourir ?

Maître n'est-ce pas suffisant ? dit Lucius en s'avançant vers Drago pour le soulever

DOLORIS ! s'écria Voldemort

Lucius retomba lourdement à côté de son fils, mais n'émit aucuns sons, se contenta de contracter ses muscles pour faire passer la douleur plus vite. Il avait trouvé quelques astuces à force d'en recevoir.

Maintenant si quelqu'un veut encore s'opposer à une de mes décisions, je le tue sur champ.

Personne dans l'assemblée n'osa même lever les yeux du plancher qu'ils observaient avec beaucoup d'attention depuis que Drago était rentré dans la pièce. Voldemort balaya les partisans de ses yeux attentifs et s'écria :

NAGINI ! [le serpent arriva en rampant jusqu'aux deux victimes pour leur siffler méchamment dessus] ça suffit, on remonte dans nos appartements, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de regarder ce père et ce fils se tordre de douleur devant mes yeux. La douleur se vit aussi en famille.

La douleur on l'a déjà connue, vous ne connaissez rien..[il s'était relever dans un hurlement de douleur, et avait bien du mal à articuler sa dernière phrase] à l'histoire de notre famille.

Alors tu me la raconteras, je suis très impatient de voir ce que Lucius à put me cacher à propos de votre famille.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'effondra comme mort. Il s'éclipsa alors avec Nagini satisfait de sa journée.

….

Un peu plus loin dans l'esprit de Drago, Hermione se promenait entre les différents souvenirs de celui-ci, elle essayait de se changer les idées, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Drago.

Elle fit alors demi-tour de ce couloir interminable et se dirigea vers la porte 0, comme le lui avait indiquée Lilia lors de son dernier passage ici. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte et toqua. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque étendue d'herbe recouverte de fleurs multicolores, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Lilia se trouvait au milieu de ce pré en train de bouquiner un vieux livre. Hermione s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais malgré que Lilia soit de dos, quant Hermione ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle se retourna et tout sourire lui dit :

Bonjour Hermione.

Bonjour Lilia, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Les Hauts de Hurlevents.

Très bon choix ! rigola Hermione

Je l'ai lu au moins une dizaine de fois, je m'ennuie un peu ici.

Je comprends, moi aussi, surtout quand Drago me ferme les barrières de son esprit. Combien ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demanda Hermione curieuse

Oh tu sais je ne compte plus les jours maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, et tu es vraiment chanceuse, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de parler avec Drago. J'aimerais de temps en temps savoir comment il va, qu'il me parle de ses amis, qu'il me parle de Poudlard, il me manque beaucoup.

La voix de la jeune blonde c'était brisée et quelques larmes se formaient en dessous de ses beaux yeux verts. Hermione c'était sentie coupable d'avoir abordé cette discussion quant elle avait vu la petite fille se mettre à pleurer et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle la prit dans ses bras. Comme une grande sœur l'aurais fait, comme pour la protéger.

Je lui dirais que tu penses beaucoup à lui, la prochaine fois que je lui parlerais.

Merci Hermione, je comprends pourquoi Dragou t'aimes énormément.

Oh tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime à ce point.

Les gens peuvent mentir sans le moindre problème, mais je peux te le jurer, les souvenirs eux ne mentent jamais.

Hermione allait lui répondre, mais elle sentit quelques picotements lui parcourir le bras. Ces picotements fit vite place à de la douleur. Une douleur insoutenable. Elle criait fort comme pour appeler de l'aide, et se griffait le bras de toutes ses forces pour chasser la douleur. Mais malgré tous ces efforts elle n'y parvenait pas, et c'est dans un dernier cri qu'elle s'effondra au sol des larmes sur ses joues. Lilia à la vue du corps d'Hermione et de ses yeux révulsés paniqua complétement.

Hermione ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ! sanglotait-elle

Puis c'est en la secouant par le bras qu'elle s'aperçut de la cause de sa souffrance. Une marque noire, un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une tête de mort… La jeune fille lâcha son bras et dit horrifiée :

Oh non Drago qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

….

Après l'épreuve passée, Drago et son père c'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la pièce, et étaient encore allongés sur le sol froid de celle-ci. Avec beaucoup de mal ils essayèrent d'avoir une conversation un minimum enrichissante.

Vous êtes un idiot père.

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

Mais je vous remercie quand même, dit Drago dans un demi-sourire

Pas de quoi, fils.

Comment va maman ?

Elle est en Espagne avec des amies qui ont bien voulues l'héberger. Elles ne risquent rien là-bas.

Tant mieux, tant mieux.

Lucius n'avait jamais été un grand fan des conversations avec son fils, surtout depuis « l'accident », celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé pendant au moins 1 an, et les liens qui existaient entre eux c'étaient considérablement détériorés. Et avec le retour du Mage Noir, cela n'avait rien arrangé du tout.

Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. Fait un bisou à maman de ma part. A bientôt père.

Puis il transplana dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie. Hermione toujours allongée sur son lit, n'avait plus l'air paisible, plus le moins du monde. Paniqué, il appela Hermione dans son esprit, mais elle ne répondit pas, il le savait, elle ne lui répondrait plus. La colère monta en lui, comme le magma dans un volcan. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny était rentrée pile au moment où la colère irradiait le plus l'esprit de Drago.

Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle toute timide

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? dit Drago les dents serrées

Et bien je ne sais, c'est pour ça que je te le demande ! dit Ginny qui commençait à s'énerver

Tu me donnes mal à la tête Ginny.

Et bien je suis désolée, je repasserais plus tard.

Non, ne repasse pas, ne repasse plus jamais.

Je te demande pardon ?

Tu as bien compris c'est finit entre nous.

Ca j'avais bien compris, je ne suis pas idiote, mais rentre toi ça dans le crâne espèce de sal petit arrogant, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'hommes dans ma vie pour me sentir bien, et encore moins de toi, je t'ai aimais mais c'est finit maintenant.

Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais, espèce de traître à ton sang, comment j'aurais pu sortir avec toi sans faire semblant ?

Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Adieu Drago.

Ginny partit comme une furie, sans verser la moindre larme comme Drago s'y était attendu, il était tombé amoureux de son esprit vif et de son caractère fougueux, il souriait à ses souvenirs, et ne pensait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny. Mais il fallait qu'il soit méchant avec elle, pour qu'elle l'oublie plus facilement, pour qu'elle le déteste, parce que comme tout le monde le savait, c'était plus facile d'oublier quelqu'un quand on a une bonne raison de le détester. Et au vu de la façon dont il lui avait parlé, elle avait là une très bonne raison.

La colère au fond de Drago c'était calmée mais avait fait place à la culpabilité, et avec la curiosité, il espérait qu'il pourrait reparler à Hermione, vite, sinon il le sentait il allait devenir fou.

…

Une semaine plus tard.

Drago était replié sur lui-même se tenant les genoux avec la main qui lui restait tandis que l'autre lui servait à étouffer ses sanglots au reste de sa maison, les yeux grands ouverts il regardait droit devant lui avec des yeux rouges sang causé par la fatigue.

Il ne dormait plus, il était condamné à ne plus dormir, et c'était bien fait pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans que cette jeune fille vienne hanter ses pensées. Pile au moment où il avait lancé le sort, il avait senti quelque chose le libérer.

Mais depuis il ne pouvait plus parler avec Hermione, elle avait disparue. Une dure réalité c'était imposé à lui et l'avait rendu fou. Et si c'était vraiment lui qui l'avait tuée ? Il aurait pu reconnaître ses yeux marron parmi cent mille autres, mais trop absorber par sa mission il en avait oublié de vérifier, mais s'il l'avait fait, c'est lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tué.

Il aurait préféré mourir que de subir l'agonie que lui provoquait son avant-bras. Bien que la marque eut été déposée il y avait presque une semaine, elle lui irradiait toujours autant le bras, lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait l'empêchant de réfléchir comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Finalement après avoir passé la journée dans sa salle commune à se cacher des autres il alla se coucher dans son dortoir en préférant sauter le dîner pour aller s'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures vertes.

Un peu plus haut dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un jeune homme s'inquiétait de la santé d'un certain Serpentard, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis une semaine, il se demandait s'il allait bien. Trouvant Ron affalé dans un fauteuil de la maison Gryffondorienne, il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes à propos de Drago.

Ron, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on n'est pas de nouvelles de Drago depuis une semaine ? demanda Harry les yeux fixés sur le parchemin sur lequel Ron gribouillait quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Il se cache certainement car il a fait du mal à ma sœur, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, dit calmement Ron, ce qui laissait supposer que lui aussi s'inquiéter, mais ne voulait surtout pas vexer sa sœur.

Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on avait dit ? L'amitié toujours avant l'amour.

Ginny était arrivée à ce moment-là, et avait lancée à Harry sur un ton acerbe en s'adressant à Ron, ces quelques mots :

Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que l'on avait dit ? La famille toujours avant l'amitié.

Elle marque un point mec, dit Ron tout en montrant Ginny du doigt

Celle-ci souriait fièrement, mais pas bien longtemps, quant elle avait entendue Harry dire :

Ginny, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et arrêter de faire ceux qui ne savent pas que leurs propres parents considèrent Harry Potter comme un membre à part entière de leur propre famille, s'énerva Harry

Si, mais en aucun cas, tu ne fais pas partit de la famille, tu t'en rends compte non ?

Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Ginny ! cria-t-il

Le ton commençait à monter entre ces deux-là. Ginny par fierté ne voulait pas que l'un de ses meilleurs amis puisse encore être préoccupé par l'état de santé de quelqu'un qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et n'arrivait pas à en démordre. Quant à Harry, les paroles de Ginny lui avait fait beaucoup de mal car il la considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Ah non ? Parce que j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu l'étais vraim…

Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de gamine [dit-il pour rester poli], ne me parle surtout pas comme ça, l'avais coupé Harry rageusement.

La cocotte-minute était sur le point d'exploser, mais Harry arrivait à se retenir d'en mettre une à Ginny tant bien que mal. Il comprenait bien qu'elle puisse être vexée et blessée, mais ce n'était pas une raison selon Harry de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait. Pour clore une bonne fois pour toute discussion il se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

Je vais voir aux cachots si je le vois, tu veux venir ?

Sans façon, de toutes manières il est grand que je retourne dans mes appartements si je ne veux pas croiser l'autre folle.

Il ne répondit pas à Ron comprenant qu'il n'en avait pas après lui. Avant de quitter la pièce il lança un regard noir à Ginny, et l'entendit dire depuis la salle commune :

Et si tu le trouves, dis-lui qu'il aille se faire foutre ce lâche !

Ron qui se trouvait encore dans la pièce, ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire :

Sérieux ? Gin' ferme là ça suffit maintenant.

Vous me faite tous chier en ce moment les mecs !

….

C'est en rentrant dans la salle commune que Luna Lovegood vit une tempête rousse la projeter hors de l'encadrement du tableau d'entrée. Quant enfin elle put entrer elle leva un regard interrogateur vers son amie Ron et dit en ronchonnant :

Foutue caractère, elle aurait mieux fait d'être envoyée à Serpentard.

Oh tu sais Ginny a toujours été la plus fougueuse des Lionnes, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime pas vrai ? lui dit-elle en un sourire.

La bonne humeur de Luna avait le don de mettre une seule et unique personne d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà : Ron Weasley. Ne s'apitoyant pas sur son sort, il regarda la jeune Serdaigle s'installer dans un fauteuil de sa maison et essaya d'avoir une interaction normale avec elle :

Pourquoi tu viens toujours chez nous Luna ? Tu te sens rejeter chez les Serdaigles ? s'amusa Ron

Un peu en quelques sortes, dit-elle vaguement

Les yeux de la jeune fille si souvent pétillant se couvrirent d'un voile indéchiffrable mais avec quelques suppositions, il avait bien compris que Luna souffrait.

Je suis désolée Luna, dit-il sincèrement

Aussi vite qu'une girouette tournant quand le vent changeait de cap, le sourire de Luna était réapparut, contente enfin que quelqu'un se préoccupe de ses sentiments.

Merci Ron, en effet, je pense que les Serdaigles ne m'apprécient pas vraiment, je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi, à cause des Nargols, précisa-t-elle à voix basse.

Neville était apparu de son dortoir et avait suivi la conversation, et sans hésitation il avait pris la défense de la blonde.

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent… enfin je veux dire, tu es une amie formidable Luna, vraiment, rougit-il.

Oh merci Neville ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Elle se leva, et alla embrassa Neville sur les deux joues en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Quant à celui qui se retrouvait dans les bras de la Serdaigle, il ressemblait à une tomate tellement il était rouge, et apparemment la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte c'était Luna.

Humph, bon j'ai des trucs à faire dans ma chambre, je vais y aller, bonne journée…

Neville se faufila dans les couloirs des dortoirs des rouge et or et s'arrêta contre un mur pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il savait très bien que c'était Luna qui lui faisait cet effet mais jamais il ne le serait avoué, ce qu'il lui tira un sourire. « Mec, t'es vraiment trop timide ». Il finit par reprendre sa marche jusqu'à sa chambre et écrit une lettre à sa grand-mère pour lui demander quelques conseils.

Harry était enfin arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, et au moment où il allait entrer, c'est Pansy qui en sortait, quant elle le vit un sourire éclaira son visage et elle lui fit une bise sur les deux joues pour lui dire bonjour.

Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix haut perchée de Pansy, Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Non, il a préféré rester dans notre salle commune, et pour être honnête je pense qu'il n'avait pas très envie de te croiser… avoua Harry à son amie

Oh c'est certainement parce qu'on s'est engueulés il y a quelques jours…

Pourquoi ?

Oh en fait c'est très long…

Ecoute, je viens voir Drago et dès que je l'ai trouvé, et que je me suis assuré qu'il va bien, on en reparle d'accord ?

Oui bien sûr, merci Harry. Et je crois bien que Drago est dans sa chambre, je crois que je l'ai vu monter dans sa chambre.

Merci Pansy, a tout à l'heure.

Et Harry rentra dans les dortoirs des Serpentards sous le regard inquiet de Pansy, lui était confiant, il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions, malheureusement il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il allait trouver en rentrant dans cette chambre.

Et voilà, pour une fois j'ai voulue mettre en avant les autres personnages CAPITAUX de mon histoire, car même s'ils ne le sont pas encore aujourd'hui, croyais moi, un jour ils le deviendront! ;)  
Ginny est vraiment une sale garce avec Harry... le pauvre!  
Laissez-moi pleins d'avis et que du positif bien sur! Attention je mords! *montre ses 38 dents toute fière*  
Big bisous mes bébés...  
Nikkie! 3


	11. Folie pure

**Point de vue Hermione Granger.**

Je me retrouvais dans Poudlard avec bien deux ans de moins, je suivais une mini-moi avec une charge de bouquins impressionnante sur les bras, un sourire se dessina sur mes fines lèvres aux souvenirs de cette Hermione, je me demandais vraiment comment j'arrivais à porter tous ces livres sans l'aide de personne... La nostalgie me piqua quand je me rendis compte que je n'étudiais plus autant qu'avant, j'avais toujours eu des notes excellentes même en travaillant moins, mais avoir le nez dans les livres d'école me manquait profondément, en faisant cela j'échappais un peu à cette vie de fuite et de combat, j'échappais un peu à la guerre qui était en train de se préparer dehors.

Mon double courrait à présent dans les couloirs, je m'efforçais de la suivre tant bien que mal, je me rappelais la peur qui m'avait poussée à courir aussi vite ce jour-là, j'avais peur de croiser certains Serpentards, j'avais peur de croiser Drago Malefoy et ses sbires. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans le noir, malgré tout, la petite Hermione courait à toute vitesse, je connaissais déjà à cet âge les moindres recoins de Poudlard. Les moindres virages, les moindres emplacements d'escalier, je les connaissais par cœur.

Quelque chose stoppa la course de la jeune Gryffondor que j'étais, en effet, une lumière était apparue au bout du couloir, et elle m'avait comme pétrifiée.

FlashBack.

« Allez Hermione respire, et lève la tête, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par ces idiots de serpents », les mots que je venais de prononcer résonnaient encore dans ma tête, rien de pire pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens, la lumière avançait inexorablement et je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon cerveau me disait de courir loin, très loin d'eux, mais j'étais tétanisée et mes gestes se faisaient lents et très maladroits. Des rires malsains provenaient de l'endroit où se trouvait le point de lumière, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir d'avantage pour reconnaître l'horrible rire de Drago Malefoy, son rire me glaça le sang.

La tête baissait, une main froide vint me la relever autoritairement. Malefoy se tenait devant moi, c'était la première fois que je le regardais dans les yeux, il me faisait peur, ses yeux gris étaient dénués de passion, on ne pouvait rien voir dedans, excepté du dégoût quant il me regardait trop longtemps.

Il se retourna vers ses fidèles chien de traineau et pouffa d'une façon tellement désengageais que ça sonnait faux, tout sonnait faux, et ça me faisait encore plus peur.

\- Et bien Granger, tu sais que ce n'est pas très intelligent (il insista fortement sur ce mot comme pour marquer sa supériorité) de se promener toute seule dans les couloirs ? rigola le jeune Malefoy.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi... réussissais-je à dire en déglutissant.

Les yeux de Malefoy c'étaient agrandis d'un seul coup, les autres rigolaient. Lui, me regardait rageusement. Il venait de perdre un peu de crédibilité auprès de ses camarades et il allait se rattraper je le savais, il allait me faire payer cet affront.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la plaça instinctivement sous ma gorge tellement forte qu'il me fit saigner. Il n'avait bien entendu rien remarqué les yeux noyés dans la colère.

\- Je t'avertis Granger, ne t'avise plus jamais de me montrer un tel manque de respect, sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, mais tu me fais mal, finis-je par dire les larmes à le frontière de mes yeux.

Il se retourna vers ses acolytes qui ne cessaient de rigoler comme des abrutis finis. Puis il dit d'une voix forte et amusée :

\- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu ?

\- Tu me fais mal Drago, sanglotais-je

Bien qu'il fut surpris, il desserra un peu la prise de sa baguette sur ma gorge, c'est une fois que je fus réellement au sanglot qu'il lâcha sa baguette et qu'il vit le petit filet de sang se dégageait avec peine de mon cou. Je vis alors dans ses yeux ce que jamais auparavant je n'avais vu... de la culpabilité.

Grace a une formule imprononcée, il fit stopper le filet de sang et comme par magie, le mal n'était plus présent, dans un chuchotement il me dit :

\- Pars, vite avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je ne me l'étais certainement pas fait dire deux fois, et j'étais partis en courant laissant tomber quelques larmes sur mon passage, c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à détester sérieusement Drago Malefoy, pour le rôle qu'il jouait auprès des autres, pour le fait qu'il soit horriblement méchant, mais bienveillant par la suite. Pour le fait, que je voulais toujours tout savoir sur tout et que je ne connaissais absolument rien de lui. Il était une énigme et je détestais ça.

Fin du Flashback.

Je m'étais attendue à voir apparaître une petite porte pour m'indiquer que le souvenir était finit, mais rien ne se passait, Drago était encore là, au même endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait trente secondes auparavant. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne comprenait certainement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors Goyle s'avança prudemment et lui dit :

\- Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir comme ça, à cette sang-de-bourbe, elle t'a appelé Drago ! dit timidement Goyle

Le concerné se retourna violement vers lui, et plaça comme pour la jeune fille avant lui sa baguette sous son cou, se fichant bien de savoir si à lui il lui faisait mal ou non...

\- Est-ce que tu serais en train de défier mon autorité ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je ramène tes faits et dire au seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu sais la place que je tiens auprès de lui ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? énuméra le blondinet.

\- Non bien sûr que non... minauda Goyle

\- Bien, alors si personne n'a rien à ajouter, vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai plus besoins de vous... Pour l'instant.  
Alors que les toutous de Drago prirent la direction des cachots, celui-ci resta encore un petit moment sans rien faire et s'assit finalement dans le couloir. 

**Point de vue Général.**

Hermione c'était attendu à ce que la porte cette fois s'ouvre mais elle ne le fit toujours pas, alors elle s'assit tranquillement en attendant que Drago prenne la parole, il le fit au bout de quelques minutes, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et sans la lâcher du regard, à voix basse, tellement basse qu'Hermione dut s'approcher pour entendre, elle put saisir ces quelques mots :

\- Je te déteste Granger, je te déteste à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer, je te déteste comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne, mais crois-moi, je suis désolée pour tout, ça serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais seulement t'ignorer.

Il se leva alors et prit à son tour le chemin des cachots en mettant ses mains dans sa poche et ne se retourna pas. C'est alors que la petite porte apparue. Hermione la prit sans se poser de questions. Elle déboucha sur le long couloir des souvenirs en se rappelant de ce que la petite Lilia lui avait dit, « Chaque souvenir, une leçon », elle avait beau réfléchir autant qu'elle pouvait le morale de ce souvenir, elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Bien décidé à élucider ce mystère, elle se dirigea vers la porte 0, où elle trouva Lilia, assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire des livres de potions.

\- Ton bras va mieux ? demanda Lilia poliment.

Hermione fit la moue, en se rappelant ce détail, elle, combattante de l'Ordre du Phoenix, possédait la marque des Ténèbres, après une semaine à essayer de contacter Drago, elle c'était résolu à lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se remettre de ses émotions, même si elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé là-bas dans le manoir de Voldemort, mais elle savait qu'il avait reçu la marque et s'en était suffisant pour l'inquiéter.

\- Oui ça peut aller... tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre de potion...

\- Tu sais faire de la magie ?

Elle sortit alors aussitôt une baguette de sa robe en dentelle d'un blanc léger et se justifia aussitôt :

\- Ce sont mes parents qui me l'avaient offerte pour mes 7 ans... Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de vraiment m'en servir, dit-elle triste.

\- Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire...

Devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, Hermione n'insista pas en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite, et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise juste si elle se sentait prête. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille regardaient Hermione avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne la magie ?

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda la petite fille les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Bien sûr, je serais ravie de t'apprendre les bases de la magie, ma puce.

Lilia lui sauta dans les bras et Hermione ne repoussa pas la jeune fille, elles avaient appris à se connaître durant toute cette semaine et elle appréciait de plus en plus Lilia, elle la considérait réellement comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et sans s'en rendre compte la petite fille c'était endormie dans les bras de sa toute nouvelle grande sœur, enfin elle avait quelqu'un avec qui parler, avec qui rigoler, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers le fauteuil où elle était préalablement installée avant son arrivée. La morale serait pour une autre fois. Alors que la jeune Lilia se pelotonner dans ses couvertures, la rouge et or prit la direction des portes 5 et 6, bien décidé à trouver le souvenir où Drago avait réellement commencé à la détester. 

**Point de vue Harry Potter.**

Je montais difficilement les marches qui me menaient au 7ème étage des dortoirs des Serpentards, je souriais à la pensée que je venais d'avoir, oui les premières années étaient les plus chanceux car ils ne savaient pas encore ce que c'était d'être en septième année au château Poudlard. Mon cœur se pinça.

Peut-être que plus personnes ne pourrait connaître l'école Poudlard, que ce soit pour n'importe quelle année. Et si je n'étais pas celui que tout le monde attendait, si je n'avais toujours eu que de la chance ? Si je n'étais pas l'élu ?

J'avais peur de tout rater, de ne pas être assez puissant pour _le_ battre. Il ne me restait que quelques marches avant d'atteindre enfin le dortoir numéro 2 des septièmes années, là où résidaient Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott le plus clair de leurs temps.

J'entrais, et ce que je vis me choqua profondément. Seulement car je ne pensais jamais retrouver Drago Malefoy dans une situation de faiblesse telle qu'il la connaissait maintenant.

Dès que j'avais ouvert la porte, robotiquement il avait relevé la tête avec de grand yeux, des yeux ternes, dénudés de passion, des yeux de Malefoy, des yeux qui m'avais suivis durant toute ma scolarité jusqu'à ma sixième année, des yeux remplis d'animosité. Des cernes violacées faisait comme une couverture à ses yeux, il avait terriblement besoin de sommeil ça se voyait.

En m'avança à petit pas, je pus évaluer la situation, Drago était tendu comme un élastique, je le sentais un seul autre pas et il allait céder. Céder à la folie qui possédait ses yeux quant il me voyait avancer. Je n'avais pas peur, non. Je faisais confiance à Drago, mais je ne pouvais nier que ses yeux avaient réellement quelque chose de démoniaque.

Sans me poser de questions, je m'avançais vers le fond de la pièce à l'opposé de lui, et ouvrit les rideaux pour faire rentrer la lumière du début de crépuscule qui filtrait les nuages, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Drago se leva avec énormément de difficulté. Il était maigre, on ne voyait plus que ses os sous sa peau. J'avais peur pour sa santé, mais plus il avançait et plus j'avais peur pour sa santé mentale.

On aurait très bien pu le prendre pour un zombi, tellement sa démarche était chaotique, il approcha de moi donc lentement, mais plus il avançait plus ses yeux devenaient noirs. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Je n'y fis pas attention essayant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Quant il fut enfin à quelques pas, sa main était venue encercler ma gorge, avec une force que je connaissais bien, malgré qu'il ait perdu au moins dix bons kilos, elle était toujours présente. Méchamment il me dit :

\- Referme...Rideaux.

\- Non Drago, tu as besoin d'un peu de lumière...

\- Referme... RIDEAUX !

Alors qu'il m'avait propulsé dans les airs sans le moindre problème, je vins taper douloureusement sur le plancher de sa chambre. Quant il entendit mon râle de douleur que j'exagérais, ses yeux redevinrent gris et se remplirent de tristesse et de culpabilité.

\- Désolée...

Il me montra alors son bras, il tremblait de tout son être, il avait peur de ma réaction, à la vue de ce qui se cachait derrière sa chemise, bien ancrée sur son avant-bras. Ma réaction fut celle d'un pauvre idiot qui n'essaye pas de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu as ça ?

Devant les yeux écarquillés du pauvre garçon, je m'étais levé et faisait les cents pas pour essayer enfin de comprendre, pour ne plus réagir comme je venais de le faire, je voyais bien que Drago était très mal psychologiquement et je ne voulais pas ajouter une pierre à son édifice de culpabilité.

La voix du Serpentard était mal assurée, et elle tremblait, il allait éclater en sanglot sous peu, chose que je n'avais jamais vu et que je ne voulais jamais voir.

\- Pas mentir, pas mentir.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière et répéter cette phrase, sans interruption, il ne prenait même pas la peine de respirer, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je sais que tu ne me mens pas... Pourquoi alors ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vide et répondu machinalement :

\- Protéger, tout le monde, devenir héro...

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, Drago avait bien changé, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce Drago là, il le considérait comme un véritable ami. Soudain une idée vint frôler mon esprit, et j'aidais le malade à se relever, en lui disant :

\- Viens on va prendre l'air ça te fera du bien, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...

Mais aussitôt le jeune vert et argent se braqua et dit la peur dans la voix :

\- Veut pas... me voir comme ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, n'ai pas peur...

Je l'attrapais alors par les épaules pour l'emmener là où je voulais, après de longues minutes à arpenter les couloirs de ce château centenaire, on arriva enfin tous les deux, devant une grande tapisserie, qui recouvrait comme par magie, une petite porte, je l'ouvrais rapidement et y engouffrais Drago sans que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivé.

\- Va te mettre devant le miroir. Lui dis-je poliment 

**Point de vue général.**

Drago avança timidement et se mit devant le miroir, il fermait les yeux, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas voir les images de son passé car elles le faisaient souffrir, et il ne voulait pas voir des images de son futur car il savait qu'elles allaient le faire souffrir aussi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

La pièce était circulaire, tapis de pierre apparente, des pierres vieilles de cent mille ans, l'odeur de la pierre était rassurante, elle était bien différente de tout ce que Drago avait pu connaître. En son centre il y avait le seul et unique miroir, bien plus grand que tous les miroirs qu'il avait pu voir avant. Toujours les yeux fermés, Harry lui déposa la main sur l'épaule pour le pousser à ouvrir les yeux, pour l'encourager.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux, et s'effondra au pied de ce miroir, une image du futur l'envahissait déjà, une image qui le faisait souffrir, une image qu'il avait envie de voir à tout prix, mais une image qu'il pensait ne jamais voir dans sa vie.

Un jeune homme blond, se tenait devant lui, c'était lui et il le comprit, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, et ils étaient un peu plus blond que maintenant. Il portait un costume entièrement noir qui affuté parfaitement ses épaules et ses hanches musclées. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme, magnifique à ses yeux, la plus belle de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer, elle arborait une robe blanche qui la moulait parfaitement et qui tombait juste au-dessus de ces fines chevilles. Elle portait des talons hauts qui lui donnaient une allure féline. Mais ce qu'il regardait le plus longtemps était son sourire, un sourire éclatant, elle regardait certainement celui qui prenait la photo, lui ne regardait qu'elle.

Harry regardait le jeune homme effondrait au sol en se demandant réellement ce qu'il pouvait bien voir, il se rappelait bien la première fois qu'il c'était retrouvé devant ce miroir, et qu'il avait vu ses défunts parents, il eut presque la même réaction que Drago. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait voir, peut-être qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard.

Le regard de Drago se posa enfin sur les trois petites filles qui se trouvaient à côté d'Hermione. Elles portaient des petites robes roses avec des nœuds blancs dans le dos. 2 étaient blondes, des yeux marrons, très clairs, portrait craché d'Hermione. L'autre, était brune, avec des yeux verts, un brin de malice trottait dans ceux-là. Le portrait craché d'un Malefoy avec les cheveux des Granger.

\- Désolée... Mione... T'aime...

Harry à ces mots se retourne et regarda Drago songeur. Avait-il dit Mione ? Puis il parla à voix haute, il venait de comprendre la situation :

\- C'est à cause d'Hermione que tu as quitté Ginny ?

\- Pas dire... a personne.

\- Tu peux lui parler réellement ?

Drago secoua la tête tristement avant de répondre :

\- Peut plus maintenant, elle... disparue...

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne le peux plus ?

Il lui montra son bras et sa marque et lu dit :

\- Depuis ça... J'ai tué Hermione...

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères...

\- AVADA KEDAVRA...

Il mima le geste sans baguette bien entendu, et secoua vivement les bras, qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Harry essaya de comprendre mais ne put pas vraiment réfléchir, la fatigue commençait à le gagner.  
\- Bon écoute, on va aller voir le directeur, et on pourra enfin comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive...

Il secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils avancèrent donc lentement vers le bureau du directeur.

\- Elle vous aime beaucoup Mione... dit Drago songeur.

\- Nous aussi on l'aime beaucoup, elle nous manque beaucoup, Ginny nous a un peu monté la tête, en nous disant que de toute manière on ne pourrait plus jamais la voir, et qu'elle était... morte.

\- Pas morte... pas encore... j'espère...

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau du directeur, et Harry se décida à passer le premier, Drago étant toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry toqua alors à la porte et entendit une voix masculine lui dire de rentrer ce qu'il fit alors sans hésiter. Quand Dumbledore vit Harry rentrer le regard du vieux fou s'éclaira et dit :

\- Ah Harry mon garçon, nous voulions te parler... dit-il en désignant le professeur Mcgonagall qu'il venait juste de remarquer.

\- Je crois qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes aujourd'hui... dit Harry en découvrant Drago de sa forteresse d'invisibilité.

Les deux professeurs eut un mouvement de recul quant ils aperçurent Drago dans cet état, sans pour autant changer de comportement avec lui, Dumbledore lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, Drago répondit machinalement :

\- Hermione, peut plus parler... disparue...

Le directeur se tourna alors vers le professeur de métamorphose en lui demandant si elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer, Mcgonagall, eut un petit rire et dit de la façon la plus naturelle :

\- Oh il subit juste la troisième phase des points de saison...

\- Les points de saison c'est quoi ? demanda Harry perplexe...

\- Oh c'est bien trop long, il faudra de toute manière que vous en parliez avec Drago quant il sera réveillé de cette phase de folie...

\- La troisième phase ? demanda Drago lentement

\- Eh bien, oui, la phase du point de rupture le manque vous fait faire des folies, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait-il que vous ne puissiez plus lui parler...

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il releva énergétiquement sa chemise, pour montrer sa marque, il leur faisait assez confiance pour ça.

\- Ça devait arriver quoi qu'il arrive... dit le directeur songeur.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'arrivez plus à communiquer avec elle, il y a bien longtemps, le père de Voldemort c'est fait battre par un couple qui arrivait à lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris des erreurs de son père et à fait en sorte que lors de la pose de cette fameuse marque, tous les liens mentaux qui unissent un Mangemort à un être aimé disparaissent. Mais je vous rassure Hermione n'est pas morte Drago.

Mais celui-ci faisait comme si il n'avait pas entendu et ne cessait de répéter « J'ai tué Mione, j'ai avada kedavrer Mione... », alors sans que l'on s'y prépare le moins du monde, Macgonagall donna une gifle monumentale à Drago. 

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy.**

La main du professeur Macgonagall c'était abattue. Elle enflammait ma joue et irradiait mes pommettes. Mais je compris bien vite, que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me réveille, et c'était l'effet que faisait cette gifle à mon cerveau, je sortais peu à peu de ma torpeur et me rendis compte qu'une semaine c'était écoulée, une semaine sans chercher le moindres indices pour sauver Hermione. Je devais me réveiller maintenant, sinon ça serait trop tard.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire jeune homme ? demande Minerva observé par Harry et Dumbledore un regard interrogateur dans les yeux.

\- Oh oui je le sais mieux que personne, croyais moi, il paiera je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais croyais moi il paiera d'avoir détruit ce lien qui me permettait de parler avec Hermione, je le tuerais de mes propres mains s'il le faut, assénais-je

\- Tuez le si vous voulez, mais nous avons d'abord besoin d'indices, que lui seul peut vous donner. Restez patient, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de le rouler dans la boue.

Et c'est sans un seul regard pour les deux adultes que je sortis de ce bureau, en lançant tout de même un mot de remerciement auprès d'Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, il hocha la tête pour me faire savoir qu'il m'avait compris. C'était un renouveau, je sentais mes forces me revenir, Voldemort ne savait pas ce que c'était que de s'attaquer à Drago Malefoy, et il allait en faire les frais. J'étais plus déterminé que jamais à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, et j'avais un plan parfait pour y arriver. 

**Point de vue Général.**

\- Je suppose qu'il est encore trop tard pour avoir des réponses n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore

\- Oui, tu auras tes réponses mais soit patient...

\- J'entends cette phrase bien trop souvent à mon goût, je suis l'élu oui ou non ? J'ai le droit d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour pouvoir battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce que vous me cachez, c'est une paire d'as qui a disparue de mon jeu...

\- Reviens me voir demain, Harry on parlera de tout ça...

Il acquiesçait et sortit du bureau en direction non pas de sa salle commune mais en direction de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, il devait parler à quelqu'un, une personne en qui il avait totalement confiance, une personne qui lui avais promis d'être toujours là pour lui, une Serpentarde, Pansy.

Arrivé devant la porte des Préfets il dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait mais il était toujours émerveillais par le paysage qu'offrait cette grande baie vitrée en face de la porte d'entrée, se situant au 6ème étage, sur l'aile Ouest du collège, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le lac qui dominait les environs, de sa couleurs bleue turquoise. Les reflets de la lune s'y reflétait dedans, il aurait pu passer des heures entières à observer ces reflets, personne ne pouvait douter que même ici la lune devait posséder des pouvoirs magiques.

Pansy était assise sur le canapé et pleurnichais silencieusement avant de se rendre compte de l'arrivée d'Harry, elle essuya les quelques larmes encore présentes sur ses joues et voulut se relever mais Harry lui dit :

\- Reste assise, ne t'en fais pas... dit-il en s'asseyant par terre et en prenant les fins doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens... pourquoi tu pleures Pansy ?

\- C'est à cause de Ron, Pansy éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot et vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami.

\- Raconte-moi tout...

\- Tu veux tout savoir ?

\- Tout.

Flashback.

Ron et Pansy étaient allongés dans le lit qui leur servait de terrain de jeu, Ron caressait doucement les cheveux de sa belle, tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Quant elle se réveilla elle eut la surprise de le voir encore auprès d'elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il lui souriait.

Ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux en vitesse. Pansy en avait gros sur le cœur, elle devant parler à Ron de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps dans le déni.

\- Ron, il faut que je te parle, dit Pansy solennellement

Il se mit à rire en entendant le ton prit par Pansy, il ne rigola cependant pas bien longtemps, car elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Sur un ton de méfiance il lui dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois et bien... je crois...

\- Accouche Parkinson...

Pansy fit la moue en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça, peut-être qu'elle faisait finalement une erreur en lui disant.  
\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, pour calmer un peu la colère qui montait en lui, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait qu'il était fou de rage à ce moment précis. Malheureusement il la jeta violement par terre, et lui dit avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Ne me touche plus jamais, tu me dégoûte, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, tu m'entends ? Je te faisais confiance et il a fallu que tu viennes me trahir en tombant amoureuse de moi ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que ça marcherait entre nous ? On prenait du bon temps ça s'arrête là, et puis franchement qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? Tu n'es pas même pas un tant soit peu belle, j'aurais vraiment trop honte si tu te pavanais à mon bras.

Puis il partit laissant la pauvre Pansy en pleurs, retranchés dans un coin de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Weasley.

Fin du Flashback.

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, décidément je vais beaucoup plus vite que Laura d'EternallyMine pour écrire mes chapitres, et en plus 9 pages Word, c'est un record pour moi, alors voilà, on comprend un peu pourquoi il est si fou le pauvre Drago, il me fait vraiment de la peine mais bon, là il s'est réveillé et il est très remonté, j'aimerais pas être à la place de Voldy! :O  
Harry trop mignons avec les serpentards... Un Ron vraiment pas cool! Ron quand une fille te dit qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, tu ne dis pas ça, punaise Molly mets lui des baffes à ton fils! :p  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture,  
Avec tout plein d'amour,  
Votre dévouée Nik'.


	12. Vérité

Point de vue Hermione Granger.

Le long couloir des souvenirs me tendait une nouvelle fois ses portes, depuis ce matin j'en avais ouvertes des dizaines et en avait refermées tout autant. Je n'arrivais à pas le trouver. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le souvenir que je recherchais tant. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le souvenir dans lequel Drago avait commencé à me détester. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais s'en était devenue une obsession. Peut-être que ça me ferait certainement souffrir mais j'avais besoin de savoir, j'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi il me détestait tant à l'époque. Ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de sang, je ne savais pas d'où j'avais tiré cette conclusion mais j'en étais certaine. Après avoir vu les images du père de Drago gâtant son enfant, je me doutais que sa méchanceté n'était pas dû qu'a une question d'éducation. Je voulais en être certaine.

Comme pour chaque fois où je ne trouvais pas de réponse à mes questions, mes pas me dirigèrent automatiquement vers la porte 0, où je retrouvais Lilia dans un univers toujours différents, ce jour-là, elle se trouvait dans un parc moldu que je connaissais bien pour y avoir passé le plus clair de mon temps en étant enfant. Elle était perchée au milieu des branches, ses cheveux blonds volant au vent.

Tu n'as pas le vertige Lili ? demandais-je étonné

Non pourquoi ? me répondit-elle perplexe

Parce que je l'ai dans un magazine moldu que la plupart des enfants entre 6 et 10 ans avaient le vertige, c'était une étude très sérieuse ! avoua-telle

Sérieuse Hermi, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à lire des études sur des stupides magazines moldus… Est-ce que tu es déjà montée dans un arbre ?

Non… ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée…

Tu n'as jamais rêvée d'être un oiseau au milieu des arbres, tu n'as jamais rêvée de voir le monde de plus haut ? questionna Lilia.

Si comme tout le monde Lili ! m'exclamais-je

C'est alors que précaucieusement tout de même je m'armai à monter le tronc de cet arbre qui devait faire 3 ou 4 fois ma taille. Avant même que la stupéfaction s'efface du visage de ma jeune amie, j'étais déjà arrivée là où elle était.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une « gentille fille » savait escaladée un arbre aussi facilement, rigola-t-elle.

Tu sais Lilia, les gentilles filles, ne sont en réalité que des mauvaises filles qui n'ont jamais étaient démasquées.

Cette allusion me fit rire. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que je discutai un bon bout de temps avec Lilia, je me demandais vraiment comment elle arrivait à passer ses journées seule enfermée ici. Elle avait vraiment grandit beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait l'apparence d'une fillette de 14 ans, mais, elle avait l'intelligence d'une fille de septième année à Poudlard avec la pratique de la magie en moins. Elle me faisait penser à moi, tellement. Le nez plongeait dans les bouquins pour fuir l'ennui, pour essayer d'apprendre ce qu'on n'a jamais eu la chance de savoir ou d'étudier. Essayer de trouver des vérités pour se rassurer.

Voilà pourquoi Lilia et moi aimions tant lire, parce que d'être plongée dans les bouquins nous donner l'impression de ne plus être si seule que cela.

Lilia est-ce que je peux te demander encore une faveur ?

Ca devient une habitude ! me sourit-elle

Oui je sais, et je suis désolée si je t'ennuie avec ça, mais…

Sans me laisser finir ma phrase elle me dit :

Porte 567 Hermi. Mais fais attention tu pourrais te perdre dans ce souvenir… me dit-elle énigmatique

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il te concerne.

Et comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ce que je veux avant que je te le dise ? me moquais-je

Elle prit une voix théâtrale qui me rappelait que trop bien une personne en particulier, le manque d'ailleurs commencé à se faire sentir, j'arrivais à le repousser tant bien que mal mais je le sentais bientôt j'allais sombrer.

Tu connais l'expression « les murs ont des oreilles » ? Et bien ici ce sont nos pensées qui en ont.

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Lilia. Dis-je solennellement

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle pensait à quelques choses et apparemment mon esprit à moi n'avait pas d'oreilles, je ne pouvais rien entendre de ce qu'elle pensait. Je la laissais alors à ses réflexions bien décidée à me battre face à ce nouveau souvenir.

Une fois de plus, le couloir des souvenirs s'ouvrait devant moi, depuis mon arrivée ici je ne cessais de marteler ce couloir qui ma paraissait interminable. Il était interminable. Bien plus grands que ce de Poudlard et cachait beaucoup plus de secrets que le vieux château où j'étudiais. D'employer le temps au passé pour parler de Poudlard me pinça le cœur. Si je ne pourrais plus jamais m'être les pieds là-bas ? Si j'étais condamnée à rester enfermée là comme Lilia ?

Je laissais mes mauvaises pensées vagabondaient dans mon esprit, quand je me rendis compte que machinalement je m'étais arrêtée devant la porte du souvenir qui m'intéressait tant. 567. J'en étais sûre j'y étais passée devant au moins une dizaine de fois depuis ce matin, mais jamais je ne l'avais remarquée. Il y en avait tellement, que je me perdais à regarder tous ces chiffres inscrit sur ces portes, tellement de souvenirs que j'aurais voulu découvrir. Tellement. Et si peu de temps.

Je me sentais vieillir, des rides apparaissaient au coin de mes joues, je ne savais pas d'où cela venait, certainement du sortilège que m'avait lancée cette personne « pour mon bien ».

Je respirais un grand coup et rentra dans la salle 567, avant que le souvenir apparaissent, il fallait que je passe un petit corridor à chaque fois différents. Celui-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à ma chambre que j'avais à Poudlard en quatrième année. Pourquoi la quatrième ? Parce que ma robe pour l'ouverture du bal de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers attendait sagement sur le lit sa propriétaire. Moi.

C'est donc avec une petite idée du souvenir auquel j'allais assister que je pénétrai dans ce souvenir.

Je me retrouvais donc comme je m'y attendais dans un de mes plus beaux et un de mes pires souvenirs que j'avais passée à Poudlard. Le bal d'ouverture de la coupe des Trois Sorciers.

Une Hermione un peu plus jeune se tenait devant moi, droite comme un i, fière dans sa robe de princesse au bras d'un garçon que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir. Victor Krum. Ma robe descendait droite sur mes hanches retombant gracieusement sur mes chevilles fines enlacées par des chaines que Victor m'avait offertes.

Un sourire s'arracha à mes lèvres quand je revis ce souvenir. Un moment vraiment exceptionnel. Je n'étais plus regardée comme une sang de bourbe ou comme l'intello de service, non j'étais regardée comme la cavalière de Victor Krum. Et une cavalière que bien des garçons aurait voulu avoir à leur bras.

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy.**

Elle se tenait devant moi, les joues un peu rosies par toute la foule qui la regardait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que dans un autre contexte elle aurait pu être avec moi, elle aurait pu descendre ces marches avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je serais plus heureux sans penser à elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter de penser à elle. Et ça le Maître des Ténèbres l'avait bien compris. Même s'il n'était encore que sous sa forme la plus faible, il me faisait peur et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui désobéir. Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais assez fort pour lui tenir tête.

Cela faisait au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes que je l'observais. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quand ça m'avais pris. Depuis quand je prenais autant de plaisir à la regarder, à l'entendre rire, à la regarder me détester.

Je pouvais tout faire sauf l'aimer. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser tranquille, sinon elle ne se souviendrait pas de moi, je préférais qu'elle a une image minable de moi, plutôt que pas d'image du tout.

Alors tu as finalement trouvée un cavalier ? lui demandais-je

Elle se retourna en faisant voler sa robe, mais ne me regarda pas, elle me provoquait, mais elle ne comprenait rien, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle fasse ça.

Tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher ma soirée, pas cette fois Drago. Rougit-elle

Puis elle se retourna vers Krum et lui rendit un sourire magnifique. Jamais elle ne me sourirait comme ça et j'en étais conscient. Elle avança et finalement échappa à mon regard en se faufilant à travers l'épaisse foule qui se pressait autour de la piste de danse.

Ce n'était pas mon intention, pas cette fois, dis-je malgré moi à haute voix.

Drago tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec Hermione…

La voix de Rogue résonnait à mes oreilles comme du venin. Je savais que tout ce qu'il essayait de faire c'était de m'aider, mais tout ce qu'il me disait rentré par une oreille et ressorté aussitôt par l'autre quant il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester indifférent…

Rappel toi ce que t'as dis le Maitre, ce sera certainement suffisant pour te remettre les idées en place…

Puis il partit lui aussi à son tour observer les jeunes champions dansaient avec leurs cavalières, oui je me rappelais pertinemment ce que le Maitre m'avait dit après qu'il ait découvert le poteau rose. Il avait découvert que je n'étais plus si repoussé par les sorciers avec un sang impur. Surtout une certaine sorcière. Je soupirais bruyamment.

Finalement je me décidais moi aussi à avancer parmi la foule, je détestais ça. La foule. Tout le monde avait peur de moi, tout le monde essayait de se pousser pour me laisser passer. J'étais las de ces situations. Je jouais très bien le jeu en lançant des regards meurtriers à ce qui ne se poussait pas, mais je ne le faisais pas par plaisir. Je jouais un putain de rôle, dans une pièce dont le maître d'œuvre était Voldemort en personne. Je me maudissais d'être aussi faible devant lui, mais je ne lui obéissais pas seulement pour qu'il laisse tranquille Hermione, je le faisais aussi pour mes parents. Nous avions déjà subis une lourde perte à cause de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'une deuxième se produise.

Je posais mes yeux sur Hermione, elle dansait majestueusement bien, et pourtant je ne l'avais vu pratiquer que très peu de temps dans les cours de MacGonagall. Ma gorge se noua. Je pouvais bien dire à ce moment là que je détestais Hermione Granger. Oui détestais. Pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle avait cette sale habitude de toujours pouvoir tout faire sans jamais prendre de cours. Elle savait dansait quasiment à la perfection, alors qu'elle ne faisait que lire dans les cours de Danse, tandis que moi il m'avait fallut plus d'un an pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Recevant souvent des réprimandes de la part de mon père. Je la détestais d'être née moldue, je la détestais d'être aussi parfaite mais d'avoir un sang si « impur », je la détestais car elle avait la prestance d'une fille de sang pur, mais qu'elle me laissait faire quand je la traitais de tous les noms. Je la détestais pour être si forte, mais de paraître si faible.

Sa robe volait au gré des notes de musique, je m'avançais pour me retrouver seulement à quelques mètres d'elle et pour pouvoir l'observer sous tous ses angles. Soudain quelqu'un prit la parole à côté de moi coupant ma contemplation de ma belle. Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite cette voix familière, alors je me retournais et fit face à Zabini. Je reposais alors mes yeux sur la piste de dans, le regard un peu plus évasif, quand il prit la parole :

Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Oui, et encore ce mot est faible pour la décrire, dis-je dans un souffle.

Alors tu vas enfin avouer que tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-il une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Non, je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste comme je n'ai jamais détestais quelqu'un, si je pourrais la tuer sur le champ je le ferais, devant tout ce monde, si je pouvais l'étrangler de mes propres mains je le ferais sans hésiter. Je la déteste, insistais-je froidement sur les derniers mots.

Ouais j'ai bien compris t'es totalement fou d'elle, rigola-t-il.

Je souriais devant cette insinuation, si il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui je ne pouvais pas mentir c'était bien lui, je savais qu'il protégerait mon secret contre vent et marée.

Oui, c'était devenu une évidence. _J'aimais Hermione Granger._

**Point de vue Hermione Granger. **

Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans laisser échapper une larme. Il me détestait parce qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire, je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se retourner contre Voldemort. Je lui en voulais car il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à me faire croire qu'il me détestait alors que tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de l'amour. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je me mis à sa place, juste pour m'imaginer à quel point ça avait du être dur pour lui, de me faire croire qu'il me détestait alors que c'était tout le contraire. Finalement je commençais à regretter que ces portes des secrets existent. J'aurais préféré avoir ce genre de conversation face à face avec lui.

Finalement la petite porte apparue et je mis quelques secondes avant de quitter ce souvenir, je ne voulais pas m'y perdre dedans. Mais je voulais me souvenir du visage de ce Drago là, si jamais je n'avais pas la chance de le revoir. Ce Drago souriant avec son ami. Voilà la dernière image que je voulais avoir de cet endroit remplis de souvenirs.

Je me l'étais juré juste avant de franchir la porte 567, je ne franchirais plus d'autres souvenirs. J'avais compris quelques choses. On ne pouvait pas accéder aux souvenirs gratuitement. Non, on devait payer. La consultation d'un souvenir revenait à donnait une année de notre vie. J'avais compris ça quand la petite Lilia m'avait parlé du temps qui s'arrêtait quand on se retrouvait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Si le temps s'arrêter, alors pourquoi Lilia avait-elle autant grandis ? Elle m'avait racontée qu'elle c'était retrouvée là à l'âge de cinq ans. Alors comment elle pouvait en avoir 14 maintenant ? Elle voulait absolument garder contact avec Drago, et elle avait payée 10 années de sa vie pour pouvoir approcher le jeune homme.

Je décidais finalement de franchir une nouvelle cette porte que je fermais à jamais. Soudain la marque des Ténèbres qui se trouvait sur mon avant-bras gauche me brûla tellement que je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur, mes jambes c'étaient dérobées sous moi et la seule chose que j'avais réussis à voir avant de sombrer était l'image de la petite Lilia accourant vers moi, me criant de ne pas m'endormir. Mais je ne pus l'écouter la douleur était trop forte et je sombrais.

**Point de vue MacGonagall. **

Devant moi se trouvait Hermione, mais elle avait changée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vieillis. En si peu de temps c'était impossible. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à se montrer sur mon front. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise en lui infligeant ce sort. Je n'avais pas le contre-sort, personne ne l'avait. A part les Regrangr qui était devenu injoignable, car ils le savaient aussi bien que moi, tôt ou tard Voldemort apprendrais la vérité et il les pourchasserait. Je soupirais bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le dire à tout le monde, ou n'en parler qu'à une seule personne de confiance. Elle allait mourir. Si elle restait encore là-bas elle allait mourir. Le sort avait une durée de vie limitée, et si à sa fin le sorcier était toujours à la prise de ce sortilège, il mourrait avec lui.

Soudain une idée vint me traverser l'esprit quand le jeune Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Oui c'était ça la meilleure solution pour réussir à trouver ce fameux contre-sortilège. Après tout c'était bien le père de Voldemort en personne qui l'avait crée. Peut-être qu'il serait au courant. Je savais qu'il ferait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour sauver Hermione. Car comme la prophétie le disait, il ne pourrait pas la tuer si elle était encore endormie. Je savais que l'on prendrait beaucoup de risques à faire ça, mais c'était la seule et unique solution à l'heure actuelle, et on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre de trouver une autre solution, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Professeur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le jeune blond poliment.

Non, je vais vous révéler quelques choses de très important, il va falloir que vous usiez de vos talents de comédien Mr. Malefoy sinon elle mourra.

Tout ce que vous voudrez pour elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et commença mon récit.

Tu sais je n'ai pas fait ça pour le plaisir Drago, j'y étais obligé. Ce sont les Regrangr qui m'y ont obligée…

Alors ils existent vraiment ? demanda Drago complètement sonné après l'annonce que je venais de lui faire.

Oui ils existent encore. Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé s'appel « Ostriernum » et à été inventé par le père de Voldemort.

C'est vraiment trop pour moi, d'un seul coup. Voldemort avait un père ?

Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Maintenant vous devez aller voir Voldemort et lui dire qu'il faut qu'il trouve le contre-sortilège d'Ostriernum, pour pouvoir vaincre toute résistance et avoir à sa disposition toutes les sources magiques qui existent.

Mais si je vais le voir comme ça, il va se douter que j'en sais plus que je ne le laisse croire.

Je griffonnais quelques mots sur une feuille de papier que je déchirais de mon livre et la tendit à Drago, celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne me posa pas plus de questions.

Avec ça, vous ne risquez rien Mr. Malefoy. Maintenant pour une fois qu'une cheminette est utile dans une infirmerie prenez là et aller dans votre manoir. N'oubliez pas c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Je le voyais hésité avant de se saisir de la poudre de cheminette, il en prit finalement une bonne poignée et se retourna avant de la jeter en me demandant :

Qui êtes vous pour elle professeur ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et c'est le regard vitreux que je lui répondis le plus calmement possible :

Je suis sa marraine.

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy. **

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, il y avait des cheminées installées dans toutes les chambres. Je m'assis sur le lit, et lut le petit papier que mon professeur m'avait donné juste avant de partir.

_« Si tu ne la vois pas, tu mourras,_

_Si tu l'aides à se recouvrir tu vivras,_

_Si tu l'aides à se sauver tu combattras_

_L'un ou l'autre pour l'éternié vivra,_

_Un amour devra être sacrifié,_

_D'un simple geste elle t'aura prouvée,_

_Que rien n'est trop beau pour l'être aimé. »_

Je refermais le papier rageusement, c'était donc ça la prophétie ? Elle était condamnée à mourir ? Elle ne pouvait pas battre le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait que fuir. Et je m'enfuirais avec elle. J'échafaudais un plan parfait dans ma tête et sortit de ma chambre, en direction du salon où une réunion entre Mangemorts était en train de se dérouler. Je pouvais entendre des rires, puis un silence total. Voldemort venait d'arriver.

Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, vous n'êtes même pas capable de me trouver une saleté de prophéties dans le département des Mystères.

Elle n'y était pas maître.

AVADA KEDAVRA. Et si elle n'y était pas, où se trouverait-elle ?

Ici, dis-je en descendant les escaliers un air supérieur sur le visage, levant d'une main forte le petit bout de papier. J'ai intercepté une conversation avec MacGonagall, et Dumbledor, je me suis permis d'écouter aux portes et de vous ramener ça _Maitre_.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il plus curieux que jamais.

Regardez par vous-même.

Il m'arracha le papier des mains et le lis avidement. Quand il eut finit il le brula et un sourire noir fendit son visage. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris légèrement dans ses bras, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un air de dégoût quant il se retira. Il ne remarqua rien trop heureux de la nouvelle que je venais de lui donner.

Drago, Drago, Drago, tu as toujours su comment me mettre de bonne humeur. Maintenant donne moi ta version pour cette prophétie.

Il faut la réveiller Maître. Quand elle sera réveillée vous pourrez la tuer librement. Mais si vous la tuez alors qu'elle dort encore, le sort se retournera probablement contre vous, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risqu…

JE LE SAIS CA DRAGO-cria-t-il- mais vois-tu je ne sais pas quel sortilège lui a était lancée.

Je le sais moi, dis-je suffisant.

Un sourire encore plus affreux étira son visage qui me disait de lui en dire plus.

« Ostriernum »

Son sourire se crispa néanmoins il ne le laissa apparaître seulement un quart de seconde avant de reprendre la parole et de me dire :

Drago j'ai une mission pour toi, retournes à Poudlard, enfonce toi dans la forêt du Lac, monte haut dans les montagnes, tout au sommet il y a un mausolée bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets de ses pauvres idiots de sorciers. Il renferme une plante, la plante la plus convoitée de toute la planète sorcière. « Ostriernumera », rapporte là à Poudlard, fait toi encore un peu passé pour le gentil Drago qui essaye de changer de camp. Fait le contre-sortilège avec Rogue, et dès qu'elle sera reveillée, indique me le en appuyant sur ta « marque », si j'arrive à la tuer, tu seras récompensé comme je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne Drago. Ne me déçois pas. »

Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, je me retournais et pris les escaliers en sens contraire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Le plan du professeur MacGonagall marchait à la perfection.

_A la perfection. _

Et voilà pour le douzième chapitre... je sais que j'ai été pire que longue, mais entre l'hôpital, le travail, je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur Mcgo, la prophétie, les Regrangr. C'est normal il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, 5 ou 6 grands maximum. Voilà encore désolée pour le retard. Une petite question avant que je parte. Est-ce que pour vous l'histoire suit une suite logique, je veux dire, avec les souvenirs et tout, les Flashbacks, vous arrivez à vous y retrouver quand même ?

J'espère ! x)

Gros bisous de Nikkie,

Vous m'avez manqué mes amours,

Avec tout mon amour,

NAR.


	13. Transition

« Ouvre moi cette foutue porte. » avais-je crié plus fort que je ne le voulais, ma voix s'écrasant sur les vieux murs de l'enceinte du château.

« Non. » me répondit la statue qui avait été mise là pour bloquer la porte de l'infirmerie quand le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard. Résigné, je m'étais mis à marcher en direction du sixième étage en quête d'amis avec qui parler. Je voulais parler avec Harry. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas parler avec Blaise ou Pansy sans risquer de mettre leurs vies en danger.

Alors que je montais silencieusement les escaliers, je m'étais mis à réfléchir. Je me demandais bien comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer, je serrais les poings, je savais que le Maître des Ténèbres ferait tout pour tuer Hermione, mais je ne savais pas qu'il me laisserait le choix de la sauver. Il voulait me tester et il faisait une monumentale erreur. Je fermais les yeux alors que je montais machinalement ces escaliers que je n'aurais jamais cru monter un jour. Quand j'étais rentré à Poudlard, si on m'avait dit que je serais tombé amoureux d'une Griffondor avait un sang aussi impur, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Même pire, je l'aurais certainement stupéfixié sur place. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Je me fichais pas mal qu'elle soit doté d'un sang impur car son cœur, respirait l'innocence et la sincérité. Elle m'aimait. Elle avait réussis à briser toutes ces barrières que je m'étais imposé pour ne pas souffrir. Son sourire avait brisé mon cœur à de trop nombreuses reprises, car je savais pertinemment que moi, je ne pourrais jamais la faire sourire comme lui. Les mots qu'elle prononçait en ma présence me sortaient de ma rêverie car je savais qu'elle ne me dirait jamais les trois mots qu'un garçon rêve d'entendre sortir de la bouche de la fille qu'il aime. Et dieu seul savait à quel point je l'aimais.

Je me fichais pas mal de mourir au bout du compte si je lui laissais derrière moi, une vie dans laquelle elle pourrait être heureuse grâce à moi. Je ne possédais plus les qualités nécessaires pour être chez les Serpentards. Je pensais bien trop à son bonheur, je ne pensais plus au mien, c'était la première fois que je ne pensais plus à mon petit confort quotidien. Je pensais uniquement à ce remède pour la faire sortir de son soit disant sommeil éternel.

Elle allait s'en sortir. J'allais la sauver. Et ça allait être ma plus grande fierté.

Je citais le mot de passe de la maison de ma deuxième famille sous les yeux choqués de la grosse dame. Je souriais bêtement, les préjugés des personnes n'avaient malheureusement pas évolués en même temps que les générations respectives de sorciers. J'aurais juré que je l'avais entendue dire « depuis quand un Serpentard connaît le mot de passe des Griffondor ? Le monde marche sur la tête je vous le dis ».

Je pénétrais dans la salle commune des Griffondor et ça ne m'étonnait plus vraiment de ne plus être dévisagé comme au premier jour, ils avaient pris l'habitude de me voir ici. Alors que j'étais en train de dire bonjour à quelques personnes présentes dans la salle, quelqu'un dont je connaissais bien la voix m'interpella :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » m'avait demandée Ginny, de très mauvaise humeur. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, elle m'avait coupée en levant la main et avait rajoutée « laisse tomber, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ». Puis elle était partit me laissant là comme un imbécile, la bouche encore grande ouverte, prête à lui donner les explications qu'elle désirait. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, elle le méritait.

« Il vient certainement voir son nouveau meilleur ami « Harry Potter » », avait dit le plus jeune des Wealsey avachis sur un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune en train de grignoter des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'il avait certainement acheté lors de la dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard.

C'était à ce moment là qu'Harry s'était décidé à faire son entrée. Il avait posé les yeux sur moi, puis sur Ron, et sur Ginny, pour enfin se décider à s'avancer et à venir me serrer la main avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour être aussi heureux. Sa vie depuis son plus jeune âge avait été un ramassis de problèmes et malgré ça il avait toujours un mot rassurant pour ses amis, pour moi ce qu'il faisait s'apparenté à proprement parlé à du courage. Il faisait croire à ses amis des choses que lui-même ne croyais pas. Il nous transmettait son courage, il nous donnait l'envie de nous battre pour nos idéaux. Il me donnait envie de me battre pour sauver cet amour dont personne n'était au courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? » m'avait-il demandé alors qu'il m'attirait à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qui dieu seul le savait étaient nombreuses dans Poudlard.

« J'ai besoin de te parler… d'Hermione et de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est très important, mais je ne veux pas te le dire là, c'est trop risqué. » lui avais-je dis alors que je scrutais le visage des Griffondors qui nous observaient.

« J'ai un endroit parfait pour ça, suis moi. » m'avait-il dit alors qu'il m'entrainait déjà dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Sept ans que nous arpentions les mêmes couloirs, sept ans qu'on avait passé à apprendre, à aimer, à apprécier la vie qui nous avait été donné. Sept ans que nous marchions sur ce même dédale de pierre à longueur de journée, sept ans qu'on nous avait bassiné avec la rivalité entre Serpent et Lion. Sept ans à essayer de grandir de la meilleure des façons. Je me disais que j'avais forcément loupé une étape. Je me disais que si j'avais été plus concentré, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et dire que tout avait commencé avec ces fameux cours de balais. Enfin ça s'était la version que je m'imposais. Mais personne ne savait que je l'aimais depuis bien plus longtemps. Même pas moi. Depuis le premier jour en fait. Depuis la première fois que j'avais croisé son regard noisette et ses cheveux de Lionne. Elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans une autre maison, elle avait une allure bien trop féline. Je m'étais mis à rire en repensant en troisième année au coup de poing qu'elle m'avait donné. Une vraie tigresse même en étant plus jeune. J'avais rigolé doucement sous le regard inquisiteur de mon ami. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de me poser de question que je savais déjà quoi répondre.

« Oui je pense à elle. Est-ce que c'est normal ? » lui avais-je demandé reprenant au fur et à mesure mon sérieux.

« Tu es amoureux Drago –m'avait-il dit en rigolant- alors oui c'est tout à fait normal. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement amoureux, mais ce qui est sur c'est que j'ai de réels sentiments pour elle. » lui avais-je dis maladroitement en baissant les yeux.

« Toujours dans la retenue. » m'avait-il dit en explosant une nouvelle fois de rire, il était d'ailleurs communicateur, je riais aussi avant de lui répondre :

« On ne change pas les bonne habitudes. »

Alors que le silence était revenu dans les couloirs, j'avais levé les yeux et avait directement reconnu vers où mon cher ami m'amenait.

« Le miroir du Rised ? » l'avais-je questionné, curieux de savoir la réponse.

« Je ne connais pas de lieu plus sur que celui-là. » je lui souriais en guise de réponse. Mon sang pulsait contre mes tempes, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir convenablement. J'allais la revoir. J'allais revoir son reflet dans ce miroir. Mon cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, me faisant presque peur. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais réellement compris à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle, à quel point je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Tous ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient me donnaient l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois qui nous dépassait de bien deux mètres de haut, Harry s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait dit :

« Prêt à la revoir ? »

…..

Point de vue Hermione Granger.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? Réveilles toi ! »

J'entendais des cris derrière moi, je fronçais les sourcils tout en gardant mes yeux clos. Un mal de tête faisait frissonner l'épiderme de mon front, mais une autre douleur beaucoup plus intense me fit me redresser instantanément les yeux ronds comme des billes.

La marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras était rouge, gonflée comme si elle y avait été apposé au fer rouge quelques secondes auparavant. Je me redressais et secouais mon bras dans tous les sens en criant le plus fort possible. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu à ressentir une douleur aussi forte, aussi profonde que celle-là. La marque devait se rendre compte que je lui résistais, car la douleur avait augmentée d'un cran. Des larmes roulaient lentement sur mes joues. En plus de la douleur physique. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit souffrait avec mon corps. C'était un tout.

Lilia avait certainement du m'entendre crier car elle était accourue vers moi et avait posée une main sur mon front pour voir si j'avais de la température. J'en avais indéniablement, mais c'était comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Comme si tout à l'intérieur de moi devenait noir.

Je pensais à Drago qui s'était vu obligé lui aussi de se faire apposer la marque par le Seigneur de Ténèbres et je priais pour qu'il ne souffre pas autant que moi. Je priais pour qu'il aille bien. Je n'avais plus aucuns moyens de communiquer avec lui. Et c'était ça qui me tuais le plus, au-delà de cette foutue marque, au-delà de ces soit disant souvenirs traumatisants. C'était avant tout son absence qui était traumatisante pour moi. Pour mon cœur, et pour toutes les parcelles de mon corps qui ne réclamaient que ses caresses.

« Depuis… Depuis quand je dors Lili ? » lui avais-je demandé le plus sérieusement possible avant que je ne me rappel que j'étais encore enfermée dans l'esprit de Drago.

« Je ne sais pas, quelques heures tout au plus, il y a énormément de nouveaux souvenirs collectés par Drago, tu devrais sérieusement penser à te changer les idées Mione. » m'avait-elle dit en scrutant mes yeux, qui devaient certainement en dire long sur mon état de fatigue, dû à la douleur. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que si je continuais à consulter ces souvenirs, ils allaient me tuer. « Non Hermione, ça ne vient pas de là. » avait-elle répondu à mes pensées, comme si elle avait un accès direct à celles-là.

« Alors d'où ? » l'avais-je questionné curieuse d'entendre sa réponse, et avide d'en savoir plus. Elle n'avait certes que quatorze ans, mais elle en connaissait beaucoup plus que moi, passant ses journées à lire et à relire des dizaines et des centaines de livres sur des sortes de magie que l'on utilisait plus maintenant.

« Ca vient du sortilège uniquement. Tu peux consulter autant de souvenirs que tu le souhaites, ça ne te feras pas vieillir. » Puis elle m'avait sourit bienveillamment, m'avait tendue une main que je m'étais empressé de prendre et m'avait amené jusque devant une porte non loin de nous.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui avais-je demandé triste qu'elle me laisse partir à la conquête d'un énième souvenir seule.

« Oh non c'est bien trop risqué pour moi, mais profites en toi. » m'avait-elle dit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et sans plus d'explications, elle était partit en trottinant rejoindre ses tonnes de bouquins, dans la pièce que l'esprit à Drago lui avait spécialement dédié.

Sans même prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, je portais ma main à la poignée de la porte et entrepris de l'ouvrir pour me retrouver dans le corridor qui pour une fois ne comportais aucuns indices sur le souvenir dans lequel j'allais pénétrer. Encore un mystère que je ne pourrais jamais élucider. J'ouvris la deuxième porte et mon corps aussitôt s'était transformé, mon teint avait repris une couleur naturelle, mes cheveux s'étaient automatiquement lissés et attachés dans mon dos en une sorte de tresse, et mes vêtements avaient été remplacés par une longue robe blanche, à ma main était apparu un bouquet de rose noire, et mon annulaire gauche était dorénavant serti d'une bague en argent représentant un serpent s'enroulant fièrement autour du doigt de sa Lionne. Je rougissais en voyant la robe que je portais. Elle montrait malheureusement pour moi (grâce à sa dentelle), trop de peau. Ce qui apparemment ravissait l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi.

Drago se tenait en face de moi, dans son costume de sorcier. Sa cravate verte et noir maintenait parfaitement sa mâchoire musclée. Je m'approchais silencieusement. Et même si je savais que je ne faisais que figuration dans ce rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de sourire fièrement en me disant que le garçon qui se trouvait en face de moi était Drago Malefoy. La terreur des Serpentards.

« Elle est magnifique. » je l'avais entendue dire ça alors qu'il avait tourné la tête vers la gauche, se tenait à côté de lui, mon meilleur ami Harry. Je lui avais souris à lui aussi comme une idiote, il ne me voyait pas.

« Tu es beau toi aussi. » lui avais-je dis en rigolant en voyant dans quel accoutrement je me trouvais alors que lui était encore à Poudlard. Mais mon rire disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé quand j'avais vu la tête de Drago revenir brusquement vers moi, ses yeux exorbités par la peur.

« Est-ce que les gens qui se trouvaient derrière ce miroir t'ont déjà adressés la parole ? » avait demandé Drago à Harry. Celui-ci avait secoué négativement la tête en signe de réponse. La Terreur des Serpentard avait appuyé la paume de ses mains sur son front, avant de crier :

« JE SUIS FOU, JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT FOU, TU ME RENDS DINGUE. » avait-il dit en pointant son doigt en direction du miroir dans lequel je devais certainement me situais.

« Drago…. » avais-je commencée avant de me faire couper par la parole par un serpent enragé.

« Ne me parles pas, tu n'es qu'une simple invention de mon esprit, tu vas me rendre fou. » avait-il dit en s'asseyant un peu plus calmement par terre, épuisé d'avoir certainement autant crié.

« C'est bien moi, Drago, je suis réelle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais apparemment on a trouvé un nouveau moyen de se parler. » lui avais-je dis en essayant d'attraper sa main. Mais c'était une cause perdue, le verre du miroir m'empêcher tout contact physique avec lui. Et alors que j'allais reprendre la parole celui-ci avait pris les devants en me disant :

« On a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour te faire sortir d'ici. » Mes yeux s'étaient embrumés de larmes, si bien que je ne distinguais plus bien ce qui se trouvait en face de moi. Et son rire qui s'était rependu dans tout mon être n'avait certainement pas du arranger les choses. « Pleure pas ma Lionne – je l'avais vu se redresser et dire d'une voix méchante – je ferais tout pour te sauver, tu m'entends ? Tant pis si je dois y laisser la vie, mais je te promets que tu sortiras d'ici. »

J'observais son poing serré qui me disait de lui faire confiance. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi confiant dans ce qu'il voulait faire, ni en même temps aussi effrayer d'échouer.

Et avant que le souvenir ne s'efface, je l'avais entendu dire :

« Demain tu seras de nouveau libre. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'était retourné et avait commencé à rejoindre la porte qui le menait aux couloirs, Harry à ses côtés.

« Drago, attends, encore cinq minutes, je t'en pris – avais-je commencé à dire en sanglotant – Drago, je t'aime, reviens. » avais-je finis par dire en éclatant en sanglot, je l'avais vu s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis repartir sans se retourner, sans même me regarder une dernière fois.

Je me relevais bien le cœur malade, et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui, alors que pendant tout ce temps j'avais appris à connaître la réalité de ses sentiments ? Je ne pouvais décemment plus être une simple amie, peu importe ce que pouvait en dire les autres. J'aimais un Malefoy et que les Griffondors aillent au diable s'il n'approuvait pas mon choix.

Quand je débouchais dans le couloir des rêves, Lilia m'attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte du souvenir « 789 », un grand sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » m'avait-elle demandé en me suivant alors que je marchais lentement vers sa porte à elle.

« C'était horrible, tu savais ce qui allait se passer n'est-ce pas ? » l'avais-je questionnée en tournant légèrement mon regard vers ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte mélancolique.

« Oui, je le savais, et je croyais que ça allait te faire plaisir. » me dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait glissée le long de ses joues.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'aurait fait vraiment plaisir ? Ne jamais recevoir cette putain de lettre de Poudlard à mes 11 ans, ne jamais être tombé amoureuse de ce foutu Malefoy, j'aurais préféré vivre ma vie de moldue, élever mes enfants en attendant patiemment mon mari à la maison, sans avoir constamment peur qu'un sort ricoche sur lui. » avais-je dis bien plus violemment que je l'aurais voulue. Derrière moi Lilia s'était stoppée, le visage impassible, mais la bouche grande ouverte, choquée par ce que je venais de dire.

« De toute manière les gens ne sont jamais contents avec ce qu'ils ont, tu devrais te sentir chanceuse Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte que des milliers d'adolescents, rêveraient de prendre ta place, moi la première. » m'avait-elle dit se mettant devant moi m'obligeant à la regarder et à lui faire face.

« Je te donne ma place. » lui avais-je murmurée, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Cette petite ne se rendait pas compte de la puissance qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son regard. Un seul regard de sa part et je pouvais changer d'avis, je savais que j'avais tord de penser comme je le faisais à cet instant, mais c'était la colère et le manque qui parlait en mon nom.

« Tu es tellement égoïste, tu me dis ça à moi, alors que tu as le cœur de Drago qui t'appartient et que moi je suis enfermée là depuis presque dix ans à patienter sagement qu'on me refasse sortir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, je vous observe depuis les souvenir de Drago et je suis juste envieuse de voir à quel point la magie est épanouissante, je suis jalouse que vous puissiez en faire alors que je suis enfermée ici. Tu ne méritais pas d'aller à Griffondor si tu dis des choses aussi ridiculement lâches. » j'avais alors levée les yeux, et m'étais rendue compte, qu'elle ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard, attendant gentiment que je lui réponde.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit Lilia dans le monde des moldus ? Qu'on a toujours besoin d'un peu de magie dans une relation amoureuse, mais quand c'est la magie qui as besoin de l'amour pour survivre comment ça se passe ? » lui avais-je demandée en la regardant pour la première depuis le début de notre conversation dans les yeux.

« Je crois que tu es assez intelligente, pour trouver la réponse toi-même. » m'avait-elle dit un brin de malice brillant dans ses yeux pâles, toutes traces de tristesse envolée.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, je sais que je suis chanceuse d'être une sorcière, c'est juste que Drago, j'avais l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître dans ce souvenir, ça m'a blessé. » lui avais-je dis pour expliquer ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

« Je sais, mais dis toi, seulement qu'il t'aime, il est fou amoureux de toi, et pense à moi, enfermée ici à se demander s'il se rappelle de qui je suis. » m'avait-elle dit en baissant les yeux sur la moquette rouge qui tapissait l'ensemble du couloir, s'arrêtant au plafond. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que tout était rouge et or, dans l'esprit d'un Serpentard. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je crois que c'est parce que son cœur et rouge et or, mais son esprit reste vert et argent. » m'avait dit la petite Lilia, marchant toujours tranquillement à côté de moi.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vienne de moi, parce que je suis pratiquement sûre, que si tu avais fait ta rentrée à Poudlard l'année de tes 11 ans, le Choixpeau aurait certainement crié « Griffondor » sans la moindre hésitation. » lui avais-je dis en lui souriant légèrement et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules laiteuses.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, je n'ai quasiment jamais vécu dans ce monde d'où tu viens, je pense que les gens deviennent méchants parce que le monde les rends comme ça, et je suis presque certaine, que les plus méchants d'entre eux sont ceux qui ont vécus le plus de choses horribles. » m'avait-elle dit répondant à mon sourire et en attrapant gaiment ma main qui pendait en dessous de son épaule.

« Tu es la petite sœur que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir Lilia, j'aimerais tellement te faire sortir avec moi. » lui avais-je dis en caressant de ma main libre ses longs cheveux blonds. Si mon cœur battait encore, c'était grâce à elle, elle avait su me remonter le moral quand il était au plus bas, et me remettre à ma place quand j'avais eu besoin de l'être, elle n'avait pas peur de moi, ni même ne me jugeait-elle pas sur ma soit disant intelligence, elle me traitait comme son égal et qu'elle fasse ça, me faisait réaliser à quel point je manquais d'empathie et à quel point j'étais égoïste.

« Si tu le veux vraiment, tu le pourras, mais plus tard, quand tu t'y attendras le moins. » la voir me parler d'un ton aussi théâtral me rappelait bien trop Drago pour que j'ignore mon cœur se serrait contre ma cage thoracique. Il me manquait. Dieu que c'était dur de ne plus pouvoir lui parler comme je le faisais avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » avais-je tout de même réussis à lui demander alors que mon esprit divaguer de plus en plus, Drago réapparaissant souvent à sa surface.

« Je suis un rouage essentiel de la prophétie qui vous permettra de tuer Voldemort. » m'avait-elle dit lâchant finalement ma main, comme si elle ne l'a méritée plus. « Je suis désolée Hermione que cela tombe sur toi. » puis sans rien dire d'autre, elle était allé s'enfermer dans sa pièce secrète, me laissant seul vagabondait dans ce triste couloir.

Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien à ce qui se passait, j'avais réussis à parler à Drago à travers ce foutu souvenir, j'avais la marque des Ténèbres que je désirais toucher tout en étant effrayé par celle-ci et Lilia m'annonçait que je devrais bientôt faire un choix crucial qui l'a concerné elle. Je m'accroupis dans le couloir et posa ma tête sur cette fameuse porte 0. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil, j'allais fermer les yeux quand je m'étais posée une question.

Quel était le plus souvenir que j'avais pu voir ici ? Durant ses longues semaines d'observation ? La réponse ne mit même pas une seule seconde pour frapper mon cœur. Lilia. Elle était définitivement le plus beau souvenir qui se trouvait ici.

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy.**

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu? » j'avais tourné les yeux vers Harry qui s'était arrêté à côté de moi. Il fixait ses pieds, comme si le moment auquel il assistait le gêné au plus haut point.

« Je sais que si je lui avais parlé, je ne serais jamais reparti, et seul Merlin sait a quel point nous avons a faire pour pouvoir la sauver, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à parler à son fantôme, il nous restera bien assez de temps quand elle sera de retour parmi nous" lui avais-je dis, j'avais besoin de le dire à voix haute, pour essayer de me convaincre que tout finirai bien, il n'en était malheureusement pas resté dupe.

« Est-ce que tu penses ça? Enfin nous savons tous les deux, qu'elle ne pourra malheureusement pas rester ici. » la phrase qu'Harry venait de dire m'avait mise une grosse claque a l'arrière de la tête. Bien sur que je le savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici ne serais-ce qu'une seconde après s'être réveillé, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on me le disait à haute voix. Ça me faisait bizarre, j'aurais peut être finalement du lui en parler, j'aurais finalement peut être du prendre le temps pour lui le dire a quel point je l'aimais, a quel point j'étais fou d'elle, a quel point il me tardait qu'elle se réveille et que je puisse l'embrasser, comme je l'avais si souvent fait dans mon esprit.

J'avais l'impression de nager à contresens, plus j'avançais dans ce couloir, plus la pensée d'Hermione dans ce miroir me donnait envie de dériver. J'aurais voulu la contempler encore un peu plus, encore une dernière fois, pour être sûre, pour me rappeler exactement de ce moment quand il arriverait, le jour de notre mariage. J'aurais voulu le crier sur tous les toits qu'aucuns sons ne seraient parvenus à sortir. Sa beauté me couper le souffle. Son amour me rendait asphyxié. Je croyais tout mériter sur cette terre, absolument tout, tel le prétentieux Malefoy que j'étais. Sauf son amour a elle. Son amour, si pur, si innocent et entier. Je ne la méritais décemment pas. Je l'avais une nouvelle prouver quelques minute auparavant. Un rire provenant de la personne qui marchait a côté de moi me fit sortir brutalement de mes pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? » avais-je demandé sérieux à Harry. Celui-ci après avoir repris son souffle m'avait répondu tout naturellement:

« Le fait que tu ne veuilles perdre aucunes minutes du précieux temps qu'il nous reste pour la sauver quitte a te faire du mal, prouves bien que tu la mérites autant qu'elle te mérite toi. » son sourire s'était élargit devant mon air incrédule.

« Mec, est-ce que tu lirais dans mes pensées ou quoi? » lui avais-je dis joignant mon rire au sien.

« Pas besoin, ton visage parle pour toi, on te l'a jamais dit mais tu l'as très expressif. »avait-il souligné en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Si quelqu'un nous avait dit il y a de ça un an que tu serais arrivé à me faire rire jusqu'aux larmes, je crois que je lui aurais dis d'aller se faire interner à St Mangouste. » lui avais-je dis en reprenant peu à peu mon calme.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait pareil, mais je lui aurais certainement dis qu'il était fou, c'est certain. » avait-il chuchoté.

Nous avions continué s à parler de tout et de rien quand, à notre plus grand étonnement, nos pas nous avaient tout droit menés, à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledor.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait lui parler, de l'escapade qu'on compte faire demain… » avais-je dis plus pour moi-même que pour Harry se tenant à côté de moi qui s'était contenté de secouer la tête pour me signifier que c'était effectivement peut-être une bonne idée.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de frapper contre la porte en bois du bureau de Dumbledor, nous avions entendu une voix nous dire :

« Entrez, nous vous attendions, M. Potter et M. Malefoy. » nous nous regardions surpris, décidément ce vieux fou savez toujours précisément quand nous arrivions dans son bureau. Il était impressionnant. Nous nous étions installés simplement et avions commencés à lui expliquer la vraie raison de notre venue.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir Minerva pourquoi je n'étais au courant de rien ? » avait-il demandé après avoir entendu la longue explication que nous lui avions réservée.

« Plus de gens étaient au courant, plus cela mettait en danger Hermione. » lui avait-elle dit en s'approchant de son bureau, les bras croisés délicatement sur sa poitrine.

« Je comprends, mais je n'aime pas être dans le flou. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour sa sœur ? » lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille pour être sûre que je ne puisse pas entendre, malheureusement pour eux j'avais tout entendu.

« Je n'ai pas de sœur. » le regard des deux professeurs s'était lentement tourné vers moi, inquiet.

« Bien sur que si, elle s'appelle Lilia. » avait fortement insisté le professeur MacGonagall, comme pour me faire remonter quelques souvenirs à la surface. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne me rappelais plus d'une certaine Lilia. Il devait certainement faire erreur sur la personne.

« Cela est bizarre, que vous ne vous en rappeliez plus. A moins que… » s'arrêta Dumbledor pour laisser le suspens planer dans l'air, chose que je détestais au plus haut point.

« A moins que quoi Professeur ? » avais-je dis essayant tant bien que mal de canaliser la colère qui commencé à cannibaliser tout mon système nerveux.

« A moins qu'on est fait en sorte que vous ne vous en rappeliez plus. »

Impossible, même par force comment aurais-je pu oublier le souvenir de ma propre sœur ?

**Bonjour mes amies, **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je dirais de « transition », tout va s'accélérer dans le prochain et je vous promets de continuer de poster assez régulièrement. **

**Je n'ai aucunes excuses pour ce terrible retard, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne cherche pas à me justifier. J'ai énormément écrit pendant cette période. Ma demi-sœur fan des 5SOS, m'a supplié à de nombreuses reprises de lui écrire une fiction sur son groupe préféré, chose que j'ai faite. Je ne voulais pas revivre la même expérience que par le passé avec ma sœur. Elle s'appelle « 5 secondes pour être heureux ».**

**J'ai aussi commencé une fiction originale, qui parle de la guerre, de la religion et bien sur d'amour. Cette m'a été fortement inspiré des événements tragiques qui se sont déroulés à Charlie Hebdo. Elle s'appelle « Interférence » **

**Vous connaissez Wattpad ? Simple curiosité. **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez vous replonger dans cette histoire tordue comme moi j'ai aimé le faire. **

**Je suis désolée si vous croisez quelques fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout relire, je ne veux pas vous faire patienter plus **

**Avec tout mon amour, **

**Nikkie.**


	14. Doux réveil

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy. **

Je m'étais tourné une dernière fois vers la grosse horloge qui surplombait le château pour voir l'heure qu'il était. La petite aiguille indiquée le 7 alors que la grande se contentait d'osciller entre le 1 et le 2. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire?  
Alors que j'étais sur le point de me retourner j'avais entendu quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Une tignasse noir était sortit dans la cour, il portait à son bras deux vieux balais qu'il avait certainement du trouver dans une vieille réserve.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques? On avait dit 7 heures! » l'engueulais-je avant de prendre un balai dans les mains curieux d'entendre ses explications.

« Je me suis dit, vu que tu ne sais pas où se trouve ce fameux mausolée, autant ne pas perdre de temps en y allant en marchant, plutôt en volant » m'avait expliqué Harry tout fier de son idée. Et je devais de me l'avouer c'était une très bonne idée.

J'avais enfourché le balai, peu sur de moi. J'avais toujours aimé voler, mais je n'avais pas retouché un de ces moyens de locomotion depuis le fameux accident. Harry le savait et avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Pour me soutenir. Il était devenu comme mon meilleur ami. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

« C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oubli pas. » m'avait-il dit en m'invitant à décoller. Sauf que je ne le faisais pas, je me contentais de froncer les sourcils et de lui dire :

« Le vélo ? C'est quoi ça ? » le rire instantané qui s'était échappé de sa gorge m'avait vexé. Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son sérieux en vain. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, il avait finalement essuyait une dernière larme qui était restée coincée entre ces cils et m'avait dit :

« Oh, je crois bien qu'Hermione devra te donner quelques cours sur les moyens de locomotion moldus.. »

« Très drôle, mais moi je suis un sorcier Potter, je ne suis pas censé connaître vos foutus moyens de transports moyenâgeux. » avais-je dis en tapant mon pied sur le sol dur de la cour du collège Poudlard. Harry avait sourit à ma réflexion et j'aurais juré l'entendre dire « Au moins ça t'as fait décollé ». Sacré Harry.

Alors que je commençais à prendre de la hauteur, la boule qui s'était formée dans mon ventre s'était clairement transformée en un sentiment de liberté que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis bien longtemps, je plaignais vraiment ces pauvres gens qui ne connaissaient pas ce sentiment. Le vent fouettait de plus en plus mon visage au fur et à mesure que mes vielles habitudes reprenaient le dessus sur ma peur. J'allais vite et je ne voulais pas ralentir, je lâchai mes mains et criai le plus fort possible, si bien que certains oiseaux bien installés dans les arbres situés en dessous de nous, déguerpirent en vitesses, pris de panique. J'avais rigolé à cette image, j'aimais me sentir puissant, au dessus des autres, et voler me permettais de ressentir cette puissance. J'étais au dessus de tout le monde.

Alors que je savourais ce moment d'extase, j'avais baissé les yeux pour la première fois sur la forêt immense qui se trouvait en dessous de nous. Ce n'était pas la forêt interdite, mais une autre, bien plus claire et accueillante, elle n'était répertoriée dans aucuns de nos manuels de magie et personne ne leur en avait déjà parlé. J'avais ralentis et m'étais retourné pour observer le château, il se trouvait déjà à une bonne distance et nous ne pouvions qu'observer la tour d'astronomie de là où nous étions. C'était ici que notre quête commencée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était ici que nous devions chercher.

Après avoir tournés au dessus de cette forêt pendant presque une heure, Harry était venu se placer à côté de moi et m'avait crié pour que je l'entende :

« On ne trouvera rien ici, allons plutôt du côté de la forêt interdite, si le père du Seigneur des Ténèbres à voulu cacher quelques choses se sera certainement là-bas. » il avait réussit à me convaincre, pourtant, j'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu ce moment et de faire une énorme erreur si je l'écoutais. Néanmoins j'allais l'écouter. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Hermione était en train de donner ses derniers souffles, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour suivre mon ami, une vieille bâtisse apparu juste sous mes pieds, comme si elle avait sentit que nous étions sur le point de partir. Comme si elle avait sentit qu'elle pouvait se remontrer aux yeux du monde quand nous étions sur le point de partir. Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais eu raison de me retourner une dernière fois.

« Harry, je vois quelque chose là-bas. » avais-je crié en direction du concerné qui avait déjà pris quelques mètres d'avance en direction de la forêt interdite. En entendant ce que je lui avais dis il fit demi-tour et me rejoint, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Je ne vois rien Drago. » m'avait-il dit perplexe en se tournant vers moi.

« C'est parce que tu ne possède pas la marque. » lui avais-je dis pour unique réponse. Celui-ci avait alors ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'avait aussitôt refermée certainement par peur de me vexer.

Nous avions alors entrepris de descendre, je grimaçais en touchant le sol, quelle sensation bizarre de le toucher après avoir plané pendant presque une heure. Mais cette sensation s'était vite envolée quand j'avais vu le mausolée se tenir devant nous. Harry continuait toujours de plisser les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait rien voir, car il ne faisait pas partit des partisans, si spéciaux de Voldemort.

« Le bâtiment est donc bien en face de nous ? » venait de me demander Harry, qui je le comprenais, avait besoin de plus d'informations, car le brouillard s'était emparé de son esprit.

« Oui, il est pile en face de toi Harry. » lui avais-je dis souriant, rien ne pouvait me mettre de plus bonne humeur. Nous avions enfin trouvé la solution à tous nos maux.

Je m'étais avancé suivis de prêt par Harry. Je plissais les yeux pour pouvoir observer le haut du bâtiment. Il dépassait largement les arbres, et je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi nous avions mis autant de temps à le trouver. Après quelques instants à constater de l'immensité de la tâche qui nous attendait, j'avais frénétiquement fermé les yeux. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, dans un de mes rêves. Dans un des rêves, où je m'étais engueulé avec Hermione. L'image m'apparaissait très claire maintenant, l'entrée se situais de l'autre côté.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers l'entrée, je remarquais avec autant de stupeur que dans mon rêve, les grandes herbes qui montaient violemment le long de la paroi du mausolée, elles y étaient incrustées comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'elles y séjournaient, s'enroulant fièrement sur les pierres apparentes qui dépassaient de la bâtisse. Elles protégeaient avec acharnement le lieu le plus magique de tous les temps. Je fronçais les sourcils en repensant au pourquoi du comment.

Soudain la marque qui trônait fièrement sur mon avant bras, pris une teinte rougeâtre, et se mit à s'enflammer, Harry parut choqué à côté de moi voyant mon bras s'enflammer de la sorte. Puis les flammes avaient disparues aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, de grandes portes en bois s'ouvrant violemment au moment où le sordide tatouage reprit une couleur normale. Un vent léger se dégagea de la bâtisse, me donnant des frissons.

« La vache, t'as sentis ça ? » m'avait demandé le Griffondor légèrement en retrait.

« Ouais » avais-je simplement répondu me rendant compte de la puissance de ce lieu. Je montais les grandes marches qui menaient à l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds comme si la peur de réveiller quelqu'un ou quelque chose me poussait à agir minutieusement.

Au moment de traverser l'embrasure de la porte, j'avais coupé ma respiration, j'appréhendais réellement ce qui allait se produire quand j'allais franchir ses portes. Mais comparé à ce que j'avais imaginé il n'en était absolument rien. J'avais tout faux.

Le toit du bâtiment avait été construit en verre, ce qui permettait à la lumière du jour de se frayer un passage dans ses ténèbres. Quand au sol, la chape de bêton avait été recouverte de plaque de marbre aussi blanche que les colombes innocentes qui passaient au dessus du dôme en verre du mausolée. Le lieu avait l'air abandonné. De grandes herbes ainsi que des fleurs sauvages poussaient entre les plaques de marbres, rendant ce lieu, beaucoup plus vivant qu'aucunes maisons. Je m'avançais un peu plus vers le fond du bâtiment, des étagères étaient fixées sur le sol, et remontaient jusqu'au toit en verre, une échelle posée sur le mur non loin de là, nous permettait de nous rendre jusqu'en haut des étagères. « Comme dans la bibliothèque du manoir », avais-je pensé un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

Je me rapprochais lentement des ces étagères pour voir, qu'est-ce qui y reposé ? De petits coffrets en bois, avec des inscriptions étaient inscrits sur le devant. Des noms ? Il s'en était rendu compte quand il était tombé sur un coffre avec inscrit dessus le nom « Londubat », alors sans hésiter il avait mit le petit coffre dans une de ses poches, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, néanmoins il savait que ça allait lui être très utile pour la suite de ses aventures. Soudain alors que je continuais de regarder les différents noms sur les coffrets, des voix avaient résonnées dans ce lieu maudit, des voix qui m'avaient glacées le sang.

L'emplacement du coffret « Londubat » encore vide quelques instants auparavant avait été remplacé par un autre coffret d'une couleur différente. Il était rouge sang, alors que tous les autres se contentaient d'être bleu océan. Il dégageait une force que je n'avais pas ressentie en apercevant les autres coffrets. Non ce coffret là, il m'appelait. Je m'approchais alors méfiant, mais je me détendis lorsque je vis le nom « Regrangr » sur ce coffret. Il était certainement d'une couleur différente car il était ici le coffret le plus puissant. J'avais mis la main sur le pouvoir des anges et certainement sur la cagnotte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, néanmoins je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi tous ces coffrets étaient installés ici. J'avais mis aussi ce coffret dans me poche, je m'imaginais que ce petit coffre en bois pourrait me permettre de faire chanter le seigneur des Ténèbres, si toute cette opération tournait mal.

Trop absorbé par ces coffrets, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Harry attendait patiemment sur les marches n'osant peut-être pas entrer.

« Viens Harry, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour chercher cette fleur. » avais-je dis en me rapprochant de l'entrée. Celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse avant d'approcher sa main de la porte et de la voir rester là, immobile, incapable d'avancer.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer, je suis inutile… » m'avait-il dit en baissant les yeux.

« Je préfère que tu sois inutile, plutôt que t'es ça sur toi. » lui avais-je dis en montrant mon avant bras tatoué. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'assoir sur les marches, les yeux levés vers le ciel à la recherche de la moindre chose de louche au dessus de nous.

Alors que j'étais en train de me déplacer vers une aile se trouvant à gauche du bâtiment, je m'étais stoppé net, comme frappé par la foudre.

« DRAGO » avait criée une voix féminine que je ne reconnaissais pas.

« T'as entendu ça mec ? » avais-je demandé à Harry la voix tremblante. Celui-ci s'était retourné et m'avait simplement dit :

« Rien du tout, pourquoi ? »

« J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un crier mon prénom. » dis-je vaguement laissant mon esprit divaguer, priant au plus profond de moi pour qu'Hermione soit celle qui m'envoyait ces signaux de détresse.

« Je suis là. » la voix venait de cette aile, bien plus obscur que tout le reste du bâtiment, j'y avançais maladroitement, toujours cette peur de réveiller quelques vieux monstres.

« Hermione ? » avais-je interrogé tremblant, la voix qui se répandait dans tout mon être, me brisant le cœur à plusieurs reprises car je savais que ce n'était pas avec Hermione que je parlais. Mais qui alors ?

« Non, je suis Lilia, et je suis ta sœur Drago, comment tu as pu m'oublier aussi facilement ? Je te déteste. » j'entendais sa voix se remplir de sanglots et je ne savais pas comment réagir, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec les branches les plus vieilles de Poudlard. Alors comme ça, ils disaient vrai ? J'avais donc une sœur. Je me surprenais à sourire à cette nouvelle, ce qui me faisait moins rire c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi je ne me rappelais plus d'elle. Une sœur ne s'oubliait pas comme ça. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais même avec un sort, tu aurais du te souvenir de moi, tu ne m'aimais pas ? » continua-t-elle la voix un peu plus sereine.

« Bien sur que si que je t'aime. » je levais les yeux au ciel comme si je pouvais la voir. Je me surprenais à être aussi émotif, mais à ces mots même si elle restait invisible pour mes yeux et mon esprit j'avais pu la sentir sourire avant qu'elle ne me dise :

« La fleur est au fond de ce couloir, tu peux avancer tranquille, rien ne t'attaqueras. » m'avait-elle dit avant de disparaitre définitivement de mon esprit. Me laissant de nouveau seul. Avec mes pensées et cette fleur qui reposait fièrement au fond de ce couloir.

« Lumos » avais-je murmuré commençant à sentir l'obscurité m'assaillir, mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau répété inlassablement ce sort, aucune lumière ne venait à percer ma baguette magique. C'était l'ironie du sort qu'aucune magie ne puisse être exercée dans l'un des endroits les plus magiques de la planète. Après avoir trébuché une bonne dizaine de fois dû à l'absence de lumière totalement gênante pour ma progression, j'arrivais à la voir. Je voyais cette fleur que j'attendais depuis si longtemps de trouver. Le remède pour qu'Hermione aille mieux. Le remède qui nous sortirait de ce cauchemar.

« Merci soeurette. » avais-je simplement souris à l'intention de ma soit disant petite sœur, peut-être pouvait-elle encore m'entendre ?

Contrairement à ce que j'en avais pensé, cette fleur n'était pas grande, ni colorée. Elle était petite, noire et ne se distinguait quasiment pas dans la pénombre, j'avais été obligé d'avancer le plus près possible de la fleur pour pouvoir enfin la voir. Je m'attelai à faire un trou tout autour de la plante avec ma baguette pour pouvoir la déraciner, je ne savais pas s'il fallait garder les racines ou pas, mais je ne préférais pas prendre de risques à ce stade. Après l'avoir déracinée avec patience, j'avais placé la petite fleur dans un bocal que Severus m'avait donné le matin même « pour ne pas qu'elle s'abime durant le trajet ». Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon parrain ce matin, il n'aimait cette soit disant « Miss Je sais tout » mais faisait tout pour la sauver parce que justement il savait qu'elle comptait pour moi.

« J'ai la fleur, on peut y aller. » avais-je dis en m'autorisant un sourire victorieux, un sourire de Malefoy prétentieux.

Alors que j'avançais pour sortir, j'avais levé la tête, malheureusement ce n'était pas Harry qui se trouvait en face de moi, mais deux cagoulés. Je soufflais difficilement, il fallait toujours qu'ils viennent tout gâcher tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? » leur avais-je demandé platonique, alors que je redressais une mèche blonde qui tombait lourdement sur mon front.

« C'est le maître qui nous envoi. » avait susurré la voix de ma tante, Bellatrix. Malgré qu'elle soit cachée sous sa cape, on aurait pu reconnaitre sa voix entre milles. Une langue de vipère.

« Il voulait s'assurer que tu es récupéré la fleur. » avais ajouté la voix de… mon père. Je plissais les yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre de la cagoule, je reconnus immédiatement les cheveux blonds platine de mon père collé à la vite sur sa tête. Je leur montrais le pot sans rien ajouter d'autre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de repartir, mon père s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, doute de plus en plus de toi, tu ne joues pas assez bien la comédie selon lui. » m'avait-il dit en enlevant sa cape pour faire respirer son visage laiteux.

« Je ne le peux quand il s'agit d'elle. » lui avais-je répondu simplement en baissant les yeux avouant ma faute. Alors que lui aussi me tournait le dos, je l'avais une dernière fois interrogé, « Père ? Qui est Lilia ? », celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et je vis l'espace d'une seconde, de la peur passait sur son visage. Il me répondit l'air complètement détachée :

« C'est quelques chose dont tu n'es pas censé te rappeler, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de te rappeler, c'est un sujet dangereux pour nous tous Drago, souviens t'en. » puis il avait disparut dans un ploc de transplanage alors qu'Harry sortait des buissons dans lesquels il était partit se cacher à l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Même si c'était dangereux de me souvenir de ma sœur, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer ses appels au secours. Elle était ma famille, et malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de la famille Malefoy, mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à ce que la famille passe avant tout le reste.

La famille avant tout.

**Point de vue Hermione Granger. **

Je passais de souvenir en souvenir, depuis que Lili m'avait dit que je ne vieillissais pas à cause des souvenirs, je ne faisais que les consulter et même si j'avais l'impression de violer l'intimité de Drago, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais faire passer le temps et c'était malheureusement le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé jusqu'à présent.

Je pénétrai dans un nouveau souvenir. Le petit corridor était noir, une cape noire posée à côté d'une cape de sorcier verte. Je français les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien à quels genres de souvenirs j'allais bien pouvoir être confrontée.

Je pénétrais la chambre de Drago, celui-ci était seul assis sur son lit, pensif. Il écrivait sur un petit carnet, ce souvenir m'arracha un sourire, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un Malefoy était du genre à écrire sur un petit carnet quand les choses n'allaient pas. Soudain il s'arrêta quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et cacha avec précipitation ce carnet sous son oreiller vert. Son père ouvra la porte, j'avais été surprise de le voir toquer deux fois avant de finalement pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils.

**Point de vue Général. **

« Tu pourras descendre après ? Ta mère dit que le dîner sera prêt dans vraiment pas longtemps. » Drago avait simplement hoché la tête avant de replonger malgré lui dans ses pensées. Drago avait déjà vaguement parlé de la passion qu'avait sa mère pour la cuisine moldue à Hermione, au début elle ne l'avait pas crue. Elle avait été forcée de constater que sa mère faisait les meilleures gaufres du monde.

« Ca ne va pas Drago ? » avait demandé son père inquiet de voir son fils si absent de la conversation.

« Non père, rien ne va. » avait-il dit en se tournant vers lui, prêt à fondre en larmes.

« Allons Drago, je t'ai déjà dit d'être moins formel quand nous sommes seuls, « Père » n'est valable que quand nous avons des invités, le reste du temps c'est papa. » avait dit Lucius d'une forte mais tendre en même temps. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts ronds comme des billes, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensée que Lucius pouvait être aussi affectueux avec son grand fils. Forcée était là aussi de constater qu'elle ne savait rien sur la famille Malefoy et sur leur façon de vivre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » avait alors demandé celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son fils.

« Je la vois partout autour de moi, je la vois dans chaque souffle du vent qui fait tomber les feuilles lourdement sur le sol, je la vois dans ces fleurs qui s'illuminent quand le soleil apparait, je la vois dans le changement de saison, je la vois dans la lune qui ne se montre que la nuit tombée comme toutes ces étoiles, je la vois dans tous les bouquins que je lis, je la vois dans chaque recoin de la maison, je la vois partout mais je ne devrais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de la voir autant. » avait-il dit en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme retenait ses larmes avec force, essayant de cacher cette faiblesse à son père. La jeune Griffondor postée non loin de là, observait la scène avec une centaine de larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle ne se cachait pas, car personne ne pouvait la voir et elle en profitait.

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas ? Tu sors av… » le jeune homme l'avait coupé en lui faisant un signe de tête négatif. « Oh, je vois – il marqua une pose avant de poser maladroitement une main sur la tête de son fils – depuis combien de temps… tu ressens… tu ressens ça ? » lui avait-il demandé d'une voix qu'il voulait beaucoup plus douce, pour mettre son fils en confiance.

« Depuis la toute première fois que je l'ai vu, depuis ce jour sur le chemin de traverse, elle s'engueulait avec une femme qui ne voulait pas lui donner un livre de quatrième année parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge réglementaire pour pouvoir le posséder, je me rappelle exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit « je suis sûre que j'en connais beaucoup plus que vous en histoire de la magie », elle était prétentieuse, j'étais quasiment certain qu'elle irait à Serpentard ce jour là. Elle parlait comme moi, dès la première fois où je l'ai vu elle m'avait impressionnée. Et ce qui m'avait le plus impressionné à l'époque c'est qu'elle avait réussit à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis ce jour papa. » avait dit le jeune homme, son long monologue avait fait sourire son père à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu étais tombé sous le charme de cette Granger ? » avait demandé son père en rigolant.

« Ouais, clairement, tu sais, à l'époque je ne la connaissais pas, je ne savais pas qui ou qu'est-ce qu'elle allait représenter dans le monde sorcier. Je m'en veux des fois de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à me rendre compte que le sang ne changeait absolument rien à ce que l'on pouvait être à l'intérieur. Je me dis que si je n'étais pas né Malefoy, j'aurais pu être qui j'aurais voulu, j'aurais pu avoir une vie normale, j'aurais pu aimer une né-moldue sans avoir à me demander les conséquences, des fois je ne comprends pas bien tout ça, je suis encore qu'un gamin. »

« Tu peux être qui tu veux Drago. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, tes grands parents se retourneront certainement dans leurs tombes, mais que pourraient-ils faire de plus ? Crois moi, ta mère et moi on t'a assez jugés comme ça, on ne le fera plus. » avait dit Lucius avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras sous le regard absent de Hermione. Pas une seule fois elle s'était retrouvée confronter à ce genre de situation, elle était en colère, surtout contre elle-même, de ne pas s'être rendue compte avant à quel point la famille qu'elle détestait le plus au monde pour avoir des valeurs peu communes, avait en fait tout au contraire, les mêmes valeurs que la sienne.

**Point de vue Lilia. **

Je me promenais absente dans le couloir des souvenirs de mon frère, attendant patiemment le retour de Hermione. Je longeais le couloir de long en large, mon ennui atteignant son point de paroxysme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps ? Alors que je passais devant cette porte encore une fois, j'avais entendue une voix m'appeler. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi je me faufilais à l'intérieur, curieuse de savoir qui avait prononcé mon prénom.

Je me retrouvais dans le manoir de Malefoy, en très mauvais état. Tout était beaucoup plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus aucuns rires qui se répandaient dans les longs couloirs de ma demeure, mais plutôt des cris de rage, et de plaintes qui me glacèrent le sang.

J'avançais lentement essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas marcher sur les centaines de tâches de sang qui recouvrait les plaques de marbres autrefois blanches comme de la neige. Je me rappelais de ces carreaux pour y avoir glissée bon nombre de fois dessus, étant plus petite et étant bien plus vivante. Je soupirais tristement. Ma vie me manquait, mon frère me manquait, mes parents me manquaient, mais définitivement pas ce monde dans lequel il vivait, si c'était pour subir et voir se produire des atrocités sans noms, je préférais largement restée dans sa tête à tout jamais à errer comme un fantôme.

Une voix que je reconnaissais bien me fit avancer jusqu'au petit salon. Mon père était installé devant la cheminée et parlait à ma mère qui même à travers les flammes arboré un regard vitreux et une peau blanchâtre.

Je ne reconnue pas tout de suite mon père, exceptée sa voix, tout le reste avait changé avait noircis, tout autant que le monde qui l'entourait. Ses cheveux qui avant étaient blonds foncés, tiraient maintenant sur un vieux blond platine décoloré. Son sourire qui revenait sans cesse il y a de cela dix ans, avait totalement disparu de la surface de son visage, comme s'il ne serait plus capable de le faire. Ses pommettes avec lesquelles autrefois j'aimais m'amusée étaient creusées, si bien que l'on avait l'impression qu'il ne lui restait plus que les os sur le corps.

Je me rendais compte dans l'horreur dans laquelle ma famille vivait. Je me rendais compte dans l'horreur dans laquelle le monde magique vivait.

« Il le faut Narcissa. » avait dit mon père, la voix remplis de tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon propre enfant Lucius. » avait dit ma mère en sanglotant.

« S'il parle de sa sœur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre plan sera anéantis. C'était ce que nous voulions. Comme ils nous l'avaient demandés, on a sacrifiés notre plus jeune enfant, pour la prophétie puisse avoir lieu, rappelle toi que ce sacrifice nous l'avons fait pour nous, mais pas que. » avait-il dit pour essayer de la convaincre. Ma mère secouait faiblement la tête dans les flammes vertes qui l'entouraient pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait néanmoins raison. « Et nous nous trompions, ce n'est pas la jeune Weasley qui devra se sacrifier. » avait rajouté mon père, ce qui avait eu le don de rajouter de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ma mère.

« Qui alors ? » avait-elle demandée prête à exploser.

« Cette Granger. » avait-il dit en baissant la tête. Narcissa ouvrit des yeux choqués par la nouvelle, une idée lui était passée par la tête. Et si elle refusait ? Comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer ? Ma mère se mit à pleurer, alors que la porte des souvenirs s'était ouverte, m'indiquant que le souvenir s'achevait ici. Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir j'avais entendue ma mère dire :

« Je vais aller lui effacer la mémoire, mais je ne veux pas que la vie de ma petite Lilia se retrouve dans les mains de cette fille, elle ne l'aime pas, et ne l'aimera jamais ! »

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix ma chérie. »

Je me retrouvais dans le couloir après avoir violemment claquais la porte. Comment osaient-ils m'effacer de la mémoire de mon frère, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, je pleurais, j'avais envie de tout casser et alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer, j'avais appelé au secours la seule personne avec qui je voulais parler en ce moment.

Avec toute la force qui me restait j'avais criée le plus fort possible.

« DRAGO »

**Point de vue Drago Malefoy. **

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, que la préparation du remède ne prends pas plus de cinq minutes ? » lui avais-je demandé choqué par cette révélation. Mes yeux se posant sur Severus puis sur le professeur McGonagall.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu aurais voulu qu'elle reste endormie plus longtemps encore ? » avait faussement rigolé Rogue. « J'ai finis. » avait-il dit après m'avoir montré au fond d'un bol, une pâte noir extraite de la plante.

« Direction l'infirmerie alors. » avais-je dis ne pouvant plus contenir mon excitation.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Je stressais, je ne me le serais jamais avoué tout haut, mais je stressais à un point inimaginable, j'avais peur que ma Lionne ne se réveille pas. Finalement nous entrions sous le regard interrogateur de Madame Pomfresh, mais quand elle vu les professeurs qui m'accompagnaient, elle se mit légèrement en retrait. Le professeur Rogue vint ouvrir délicatement sa bouche pour y faire entrer à l'intérieur la pâte noir qu'il avait finit de préparer quelques minutes auparavant. Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre. Tous attendaient le réveil du messie. Le réveil de la Lionne.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était là. Les yeux grands ouverts sur son lit d'infirmerie. Ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle me regardait moi. Je restais impassible, j'avais peur de bouger et de la faire disparaître avec les mouvements que j'allais faire pour la rejoindre. Elle ne m'avait jamais parut aussi belle, alors que ses yeux cerclés par les cernes lui donné un air cadavérique. Alors que son manque de nutrition lui faisait ressemblait a un squelette, alors que ses lèvres autrefois rosées et pulpeuses apparaissaient maintenant violettes et fines comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé les avoir. Mais je me foutais bien que quoi elle pouvait ressemblait, a cet instant elle était ce que j'avais vu de plus beau sur cette terre, elle était vivante. Et elle me souriait. Je n'osais malheureusement pas bougé. Et si elle était après tout le fantôme de mes nuits les plus effrayantes? Et si j'étais en train de rêver?

« Drago? » sa voix semblait éteinte et tellement loin de mes souvenirs, mais je l'entendais et même si elle ne possédait plus la voix la plus mélodieuse du monde, elle jouait la musique la plus douce qu'eut été donné par mes oreilles d'entendre. Je secouais la tête pour lui dire de me parler pour que je me rende compte à quel point elle était réelle.

« Tu sais avant je te détestais, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu étais le plus grand des mystères, parce que je n'étais pas assez intelligente pour te comprendre. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne déteste plus. Plus du tout. » avait-elle dit avant de s'approcher avec difficulté de moi. On avait l'impression que ses jambes ne savaient plus comment se mouvoir après être restés atrophique durant tout ce temps.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de moi, je pouvais sentir tout mon corps entier s'enflammer devant ses yeux noisette, qui me scrutaient pour avoir enfin une réponse, mais je restais paralysé. J'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte qu'il était réellement en train d'arriver. Mais quelques secondes après de fines lèvres sur ma bouche me fit redescendre sur terre. Alors que je commençais à peine à savourer ce baiser, elle y mit fin en se tournant vers les deux professeurs pour leur demander :

« Combien de temps pour dire au revoir ? » avait-elle dit en se pinçant sa fine lèvre inférieure. Je glissais doucement ma main dans la sienne pour la soutenir et passais un bras derrière son dos pour la maintenir car malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était encore très faible.

« Vous avez une heure Miss Granger. » se contenta de lui répondre MacGonagall.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, conscient qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de nos retrouvailles, je lui avais enserrer la taille et l'avais alors embrassé. D'abord surprise par ce geste qui venait tout entier de moi, elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et participa à son tour au baiser. Après quelques secondes, je mis fin à celui là, la regarda dans les yeux et avant qu'elle ne parte je lui dis doucement :

« Je ne te déteste plus non plus, Granger. »


	15. Démons de nuit

Chapitre 15. Démons de nuit.

Point de vue Hermione Granger.

Il fallait que j'aille la voir. Il fallait que je m'explique avec elle. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, mais je devais faire au moins ça pour Drago, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. J'avais essayé de courir, mais rien n'y faisait, mes jambes ne répondaient malheureusement pas présentes. J'en profitais alors pour savourer le décor qui s'offrait à moi, un décor que j'avais eu peur de ne jamais plus revoir. J'avais toujours été impressionnée par la hauteur des plafonds du château. Ils étaient si hauts qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils touchaient presque le ciel. Tributaire de nos meilleurs souvenirs, et de nos pires engueulades.

J'arrivais à grande peine jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, qui devait certainement renfermée plus de la moitié de la maison en ce samedi pluvieux. Je me jetais littéralement dans la gueule du Lion, au risque cette fois de perdre une bataille bien trop importante pour moi.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vus dans le coin Miss Granger. » m'avait demandé la grosse dame. « On aurait presque dit que c'était ce Malefoy qui vous avez remplacé, toujours là 24/24 h. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, un Serpentard dans la tour des Griffondors, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, je vous le dis. » avait-elle dit en m'ouvrant finalement la porte sans même me demander de mot de passe, je la remerciais chaleureusement, surprise qu'elle se rappelle de moi, mais surtout que mon absence ait été autant remarquée.

Drago venait donc se réfugier ici, après avoir longtemps détesté mes prochains, il avait finalement passé outre toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers les griffons pour avoir le courage de rentrer dans leur propre entre. Je me demandais réellement combien de temps j'avais pu dormir pour qu'il adopte ce changement aussi radical. Quand il était avec Ginny, il venait de temps en temps mangeait à notre table, mais au grand jamais il n'aurait mis les pieds dans la tour de Griffondor, comme Ginny n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans les cachots. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la grosse dame cachée derrière un rocher m'avait dit :

« C'est toi qu'il venait retrouver ici. Tous les Griffondors ne se ressemblent peut-être pas, mais ce qui vous unit ce sont vos valeurs. » puis elle avait refermé la porte me laissant à ma mission.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, notre salle commune était déserte. Sauf quelques Lions encore en train de dormir sur les vieux canapés rouges de la pièce. Néanmoins, une nouvelle forme se distinguait au fur et à mesure que les mètres se réduisaient entre moi et cette Lionne que j'avais malheureusement reconnue. Plus j'avançais et plus mon cœur s'accélérait. J'avais peur. Celle-ci me tenaillait les entrailles, et pour la première fois, j'avais envie de fuir. Une courageuse Griffondor voulait fuir devant sa meilleure amie. Devant ses yeux choqués qui ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Je l'entendais murmurée « je dois certainement rêvée », puis elle avait replongée son nez dans son exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers qu'elle lisait tous les jours avec beaucoup d'assiduité depuis que la soi-disant guerre sorcière avait commencée.

« Tu ne rêves pas Ginny. Je suis là, je viens juste de me réveiller. » Lui avais-je dit me tenant simplement droite devant elle sans bouger ? Elle s'était levée et avait simplement posé sa main sur ma joue amincie après tous ces jours passés dans le coma.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois un fantôme, ta peau est transparente. » Avait-elle ajoutée dans un murmure, tournant tout autour de moi, pour m'observer comme pour voir si je ne lui mentais pas ?

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le soleil. » Avais-je dit tentant de faire un peu d'humour. Elle m'avait souri faiblement. Mais ce sourire paressait forcé, comme si elle savait pourquoi je venais lui rendre visite. « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. » Sans même que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, son regard changea rapidement. Passant de la surprise à la haine. Une haine que j'étais persuadée de voir, mais qui me blessait d'autant plus.

« Je sais de quoi tu viens me parler. Tu me promets de me dire toute la vérité et de faire tout ce que je te demande ? » Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle me demande ça. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en colère, j'étais fatiguée et ma tête bien loin d'être tout à fait remise commençait déjà à me faire mal. Je ne voulais pas la vexer, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas tout lui promettre, surtout concernant ma presque relation avec Drago.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Ne sois pas idiote, tu me connais, je ne vais pas te demander de l'oublier comme moi je devrais le faire. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller mieux Hermione. » Elle m'avait coupée en se relevant brusquement du siège dans lequel elle s'était assise quelques instants auparavant. Je secouais tristement la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes qui affluaient au bord de mes yeux. « Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. » Sa voix était froide, et plus elle parlait plus ce qui me servait de cœur s'émiettait. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder en face sans avoir envie de vomir le peu de choses que j'avais mangé durant tous ces mois. « Le serment inviolable, faisons-le. » Je déglutissais devant elle avant de lui tendre la main et d'enserrer son avant-bras. À ce geste, elle s'était détendue. Je voulais simplement lui parler, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne en dispute, je lui faisais confiance. Elle ne ferait rien de qui me mettrait dans l'embarras. Du moins, je l'espérais. Elle commençait à peine à jeter le sort sur nos avant-bras liés que déjà deux petits filés dorés déferlaient de sa baguette et venait celer nos vies et toutes nos promesses ensemble.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Drago. Je pouvais me douter ce qu'allait me demander Ginny de faire et que je ne pourrais pas refuser. J'avais peur de perdre Drago. C'était en cet instant que j'avais pris conscience de la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Le vide. Un vide énorme se formait au plus profond de moi. Malgré mon optimisme déterminé, la situation semblait prendre une tournure qui ferait finir mal une histoire qui n'avait pas encore commencé. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, je n'essayais pas de les cacher. Si je faisais ça, c'était par amour après tout. J'avais juré à Drago que je le ferais, et j'étais sur le point de le faire. Quitte à perdre plus ce que j'y aurais gagné. Ginny avait soufflé et relevée les yeux vers moi avant de me dire :

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute. L'amour. N'est-ce pas idiot quand même ? Tomber comme ça sans s'en rendre compte, et ne jamais réussir à se relever. J'en veux à bien des gens Hermione. Mais certainement pas à toi. Après tout, tu ne l'as certainement pas fait exprès. Et le fait que tu acceptes ce petit serment me montre bien que je peux toujours te faire confiance. Mais je n'en peux plus. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux plus vivre avec ces souvenirs qui me torturent tous les soirs. Ca va faire des mois que je ne dors plus. Tout ça à cause de lui. Je veux oublier toute cette souffrance et tu vas m'aider. » ses mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles, malsains. Drago ne me pardonnerait jamais. Jamais de la vie. Je la regardais toujours choquée, ne sachant quoi dire, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais j'y étais obligée sinon j'y laisserai ma vie.

« Je ne peux pas… » avais-je commençais, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long des joues, je les avais retenues bien trop longtemps. Je connaissais les conséquences que cet acte pourrait entraîner sur nos destins liés à Drago et moi. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. J'avais juré.

« Tu es obligée Hermione, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en Drago. »

Flash-back.

Ginny et moi nous promenions en riant à gorge déployée. L'été nous donnait envie de ne plus rien retenir. Me donnait envie de ne plus rien contrôler.

« Oh Ginny, c'est tellement bon. Le soleil brûle ma peau, c'est bizarre, mais tout ça me fait penser à ma famille, qui m'attend à Londres. » avais-je dit en faisant tourner le bas de ma robe que j'avais sorti pour l'occasion.

« Sang de bourbe, va traîner ta bonne humeur ailleurs, tu me donnes envie de vomir. » je reconnaissais cette voix. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Comme ma condisciple qui essayait de contenir la colère qui était en train de la posséder.

« Bonjour à toi aussi sang pur, et je ne bougerai pas, je ne suis pas ton esclave. » lui avais-je en me retournant pour le toiser. Un magnifique sourire trônait sur mon visage angélique. Comme sur le sien. Je pouvais certes le détester de toutes mes forces, mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était beau, majestueux, impérieux. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un charisme que peu de sorciers possédaient. Comme ses yeux couleur argentés qui nous donnait a toutes les deux l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.

« Si tu étais mon esclave… Ah, mais j'oubliais, je ne te laisserai même pas poser un pied sur le sol du manoir Malefoy par peur que tu laisses à jamais cette boue qui te sert de sang coulait lentement sur le marbre blanc de ma demeure. Même les Elfes de maison ont plus de valeur qu'une pauvre fille comme toi. » il m'avait dit ça en s'approchant légèrement de moi. Un mouvement imperceptible que j'avais néanmoins vu. Je sentais Ginny à côté de moi se tendre de plus en plus. Sa peau avait presque pris la couleur de ses cheveux. Signe qu'elle entrait dans une colère noire. Elle serrait ses petits poings fermement, tellement qu'on voyait les jointures de ses mains devenir de plus en plus blanches.

« Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. » avais-je dit en attrapant Ginny par le bras pour l'emmener loin de ce fou de Malefoy, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle restait là planter devant lui, elle avait relevé la tête et le regarder avec des yeux meurtriers.

« J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de tes insultes complètement ignobles. Tu te prends pour le roi des Serpentards, tu ne l'es pas, tu n'es rien, encore moins leur roi. Laisse-nous vivre en paix. »

À ces paroles, le visage de Drago s'était fendu d'un sourire en coin typiquement Malefoyen, réussissant à me faire baisser les yeux. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, il n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur mon comportement, alors sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi. J'avais relevé la tête, et ce que j'avais vu en face de moi m'avait choquée. Il ne regardait pas Ginny méchamment au contraire. Il l'a dévoré du regard, comme si ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il aurait pu le faire. Il s'était alors approché d'elle, lentement, son sourire en coin toujours scotché sur son visage. Il était venu déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de mon amie, la faisait se raidir instantanément.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais tes cheveux deviennent plus rouges quand tu te mets en colère Weasley. » avait-il dit en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt blanc. Ginny essayait de retenir tant bien que mal sa colère, elle fermait les yeux et serrait les dents, pensant que le blond se moquait une nouvelle fois d'elle. Mais la phrase qu'il avait prononcée nous avait toutes les deux laissées surprises et encore une fois… Choquées. « Ca serait bien, si pendant ses vacances on se voyait de temps en temps. »

Puis il était parti laissant Ginny à nouveau respirer. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'avait entendue dire :

« Dans tes rêves Drago. »

Point de vue Drago Malefoy.

Je tournais en rond devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'elle sorte d'ici. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que je l'avais retrouvée et elle m'échappait une nouvelle fois. Je soupirais bruyamment en me demandant bien l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était partie comme ça sans donner la moindre explication. Mais surtout j'avais peur de ce que Ginny allait lui faire. Cette rousse pouvait être extrêmement rancunière. Un vrai Serpent. Alors que j'avais fini par m'asseoir sur les marches. Le tonnerre avait fait son apparition en dehors du château. Comme si même mère nature voulait rendre ce moment encore plus dramatique.

Après quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, je ne savais plus vraiment mon cerveau coupé de la réalité. Elle avait fini par sortir de sa salle commune, les yeux rougis et la main sur son poignet.

« Oh non… » avais-je pensé. Je me précipitais pour la soutenir parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer tant la fatigue et la tristesse se faisait sentir. Je ne parlais pas, ne sachant quoi dire. Je me retrouvais comme un amoureux transi ne sachant quoi dire à la fille qu'il aime.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de partir en direction de l'infirmerie, car Hermione paressait de plus en plus blanche. Nous avions croisé le professeur MacGonagall qui nous avait interpellés dans les couloirs, faisant sursauter ma camarade dans mes bras. Elle s'était aussitôt excusée du regard.

« Nous devions partir ce soir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, la météo, nous clouera au sol, tant qu'il y aura de l'orage. Et puis –elle s'était tournée vers Hermione en ajoutant- c'est risqué de voyager vu l'état dans lequel tu es. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu. » avait-elle dit son regard se voilant de tristesse. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller. Une peur maternelle.

« J'ai assez dormi. » avait dit Hermione dans mes bras avec une voix qui prouvait à tout le monde le contraire. Sa voix était tremblante, incertaine, comme si elle doutait elle-même de sa propre réalité au moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche. Ses yeux toujours cerclés de noir, lui donnait un regard malsain, presque démoniaque. Elle avait commencé à trembler, chose très inhabituelle chez elle. C'était une Griffondor elle n'aurait dû n'avoir peur de rien. Le professeur MacGonagall s'était rapprochée de moi et m'avait murmurée à l'oreille pour ne pas qu'Hermione ne l'entende simplement une petite phrase dans laquelle elle me montrait à quel point elle avait confiance en moi « Reste près d'elle cette nuit. »

Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. L'avoir près de moi et la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme. J'allais la couver comme je l'avais souhaité pendant si longtemps. J'allais pouvoir la voir me regarder et contempler ses yeux noisette qui m'avaient manqué pendant toutes ces longues semaines d'inactivité. J'essayais de me rappeler à quel moment précis j'étais tombé sous le charme d'Emy. Mais je ne m'en rappelais plus, en fait c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de moments précis où mes sentiments avaient pris une tournure différente. J'avais toujours tout aimé chez elle, au début je croyais simplement que c'était de la haine. Toute cette colère que je ressentais quand je la voyais, tout ce dégoût pour ce sang que je pensais si impur, toute cette jalousie qui me tiraillait. Je pensais que c'était de la haine. Et en quelque sorte je la détestais. Je la détestais, car je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais accordé un seul de ses regards. Qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais regardée comme elle regardait les autres, et au fond de moi c'était la seule et unique raison que j'avais pour la détester comme je le faisais. Cette crainte de son sang n'était qu'une stupide excuse pour me cacher derrière mes peurs. Parce que j'étais amoureux et que j'en avais peur. C'était presque à me demander si je n'étais pas sorti avec Ginny pour me rapprocher d'Hermione.

Je m'étais toujours imaginé le manque comme une blessure psychologique, mais c'était tellement plus que ça. Tout mon corps semblait atteint d'atrophie depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Une impression de déjà vu s'était rependu dans tout mon corps. J'avais peur de la perdre, j'avais tellement l'impression que j'étais en train de rêver que je pensais mes propres gestes enclins à être exécutés par un autre que moi.

« Miss Granger ? Vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans votre dortoir, ça serait bien trop risqué. Je vais vous montrer… La chambre d'ami ? C'est comme ça que vous dites chez vous non ? » je la fusillais du regard. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme si elles n'étaient que de simples inconnus. C'est alors que sur de moi, je lui avais répondu :

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, on en veut pas de votre chambre. » j'avais entendu un rire fiable s'échapper d'à côté de moi. Hermione avait tourné les yeux et vers moi et m'avait qu'une chambre d'ami n'était pas obligatoirement occupée par de simples « amis ». Je me renfrognais automatiquement et me promis à moi-même que pendant notre séparation je ne sécherai plus les cours sur l'étude des moldus, j'en avais mare de paraître à ce point inculte.

« Séverus allait prévenir le Mage Noir que la préparation de la potion va durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Trouver une excuse, vous avez toujours été le meilleur pour ça. » lui avait-elle dit en posant une main amicale sur son épaule droite. Un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres de mon parrain, de la même manière que MacGonagall quand il était venu poser sa main sur la sienne. On voyait de l'amour traversait leurs regards éclairés par leurs baguettes. Un amour maternel. Un amour aussi indestructible que celui que je partageais avec la rouge et or. Il avait finalement disparu dans un « plop ». C'est alors qu'en silence elle nous avait conduits jusqu'à cette fameuse « Chambre d'ami ». Elle lança un « Asurditio » en arrivant devant la porte pour donner le mot de passe à une grande fille blonde sur le tableau avant de nous préciser :

« C'est par mesure de sécurité, personne en dehors de moi ne connaît ce mot de passe, personne ne pourra ni rentrer, ni sortir. Bonne nuit les enfants. » avait-elle dit alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Hermione l'avait retenue par la manche de sa longue robe de sorcière avant de laisser déverser ses larmes, la tête baissée pour cacher une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Le professeur en face d'elle restait stoïque. J'avais envie de tout lui dire, j'avais envie de lui faire comprendre que si seulement elle savait quel lien les unissait, elle aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras sans même se poser de questions.

« Merci Professeur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour…Nous. » elle s'empressa de se retirer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille avant de filer comme une flèche, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer sa baguette.

Nous étions alors rentrés dans les appartements « amicaux » de l'aile ouest du château. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, la pièce n'était, ni verte, ni rouge, ni bleu, ni jaune. Mais d'un rose très pâle. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couette rose trônait au milieu de la pièce. La tapisserie au mur était elle aussi rose que le reste de la pièce et était recouverte de licornes de dragons. Alors que je restais sans voix devant la décoration de petite fille de cette vieille chambre, Hermione s'était approchée du mur avec toujours autant de difficulté, elle avait posé une de ses mains sur la tapisserie, retenant une larme, comme si elle avait mal de voir ça. Comme si cette chambre avait été reliée à un quelconque souvenir traumatisant. Après quelques instants, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme deux grosses billes en métal et sa main libre était venue se scotcher sur sa bouche essayant tant bien que mal de retenir un petit cri.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » je m'étais rapproché et avait passé une main derrière son dos avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, inquiet.

« Je suis déjà venue ici. » m'avait-elle dit en ne détournant pas des yeux les petites figurines posaient sur une des tables de chevet. Elle avait posé une de ses mains sur son front et l'autre sur une de ses hanches, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de me faire taire définitivement lorsque nous n'étions que de « simples amis. »

« Tu dois être fatiguée, viens va te mettre dans le lit. » alors que je l'entraînais elle s'était stoppée nette, ne voulant plus bouger, elle avait repris des couleurs depuis son réveil, et c'était avec une voix forte qu'elle m'avait dit e n me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Non, c'est MA chambre Drago. »

**Flash-back. **

Les week-ends chez mes grands-parents étaient ceux que je préférais et de loin, car j'adorais que ma grand-mère me raconte de vieux comptes, la plupart sortaient probablement de sa tête, mais je ne m'en lassais pas, surtout depuis cet accident. J'avais l'impression que quand elle parlait tout pouvait devenir réalité. J'avais un grand respect pour ma grand-mère.

C'était excité comme une puce que j'avais essayé de soulever le fermoir de la porte du manoir de mes grands-parents, mais sous les yeux rieurs de mon père, j'avouais ma défaite.

« Un jour tu y arriveras tout seul. » m'avait-il dit en ébouriffant mes cheveux avant de saisir de ses doigts l'énorme fermoir en forme de serpent qui se tenait au centre de la porte, faisant un bruit assez fort pour réveiller tout un cimetière.

Ma grand-mère n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour répondre à l'appel de son fils, si bien qu'à peine quelques secondes d'attente après, je m'étais jeté à son cou, trop heureux de la revoir. C'était comme si ne nous étions pas vus depuis des lustres alors que je passais en général tous mes week-ends ici.

« Raconte-moi une histoire grand-mère. » lui avais-je dit alors que je desserrais mon étreinte et qu'elle me repose au sol.

« T'ai-je déjà parlé du la légende de la Princesse ? » m'avait-elle dit en me faisant m'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. La pièce dans laquelle nous passions le plus clair de notre temps était cette grande pièce éclairée par la lumière du jour qui traversait les grandes baies vitrées. Des rosiers de toutes sortes de couleur étaient dispersés tout autour de la pièce. Il y en avait même un vert, crée spécialement pour ma grand-mère. Un cadeau de la nature, comme elle s'amusait à nous le faire croire. Nous savions tous autant que nous étions que c'était plus un cadeau de grand-père.

J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de ma grand-mère alors que celle-ci commençait son récit, sur la fameuse princesse de Poudlard. Je me demandais bien comment une princesse aurait pu rester cachée aussi longtemps aux yeux de sorciers qui étaient censés pouvoir tout voir.

« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, très spéciale, qui aurait la capacité de ranimer des étoiles mortes, elle aurait été enfermée dans le château, dans une des chambres de l'aile ouest du château, elle est là depuis qu'elle est née, et elle n'a pas le droit d'en sortir. Une petite chambre, une toute petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. Elle est belle, une beauté qu'on a du mal à définir, une personne qu'on déteste et que tu détesteras probablement Drago. » m'avait-elle dit en rigolant.

« Pourquoi je devrais la détester grand-mère ? » lui avais-je demandé curieux.

« Parce qu'elle possédera tout ce que tu désires avoir et que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir. » avait-elle dit m'en faisait un clin d'œil. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'années lors de cette conversation et je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Mais pourquoi elle était enfermée au château ? » lui avais-je demandé essayant de cacher ma curiosité qui commençait à devenir incontrôlable.

« Parce qu'elle possède un pouvoir, que bien des gens convoitent, et puis elle ne se rend pas compte de là où elle se trouve, une espèce d'illusion d'optique qui lui fait croire qu'elle vit dans le monde moldu, alors qu'elle est peut-être l'être le plus magique que la terre puisse porter. Et elle est reliée à la prophétie de la famille Malefoy, enfin c'est ce que les sages en disent. » sa voix était mystérieuse, sa voix était en elle-même était un vrai mystère, tellement j'avais l'impression de nager en plein milieu d'un film de dessin animé qui s'animait juste sous mes yeux quand j'essayais de m'endormir en repensant à la journée que je venais de passer.

« Je la connais ? » lui avais-je demandé en prenant dans mes bras un des doudous de Lilia.

« Peut-être que tu la connaîtras un jour, mais tu ne seras pas qui elle est, c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés de toute la planète sorcière. »

« Et pourquoi nous on est au courant ? » lui avais-je demandé d'une petite voix, la fatigue commençant à me gagner.

« Parce que nous sommes l'une des familles les plus influentes du monde sorcier, mon cœur. » elle avait posé sa main sur ma tête et avait commencé à me bercer dans ses bras, et alors que je luttais pour ne pas tomber dans un sommeil profond, j'avais posé ma dernière question, et malheureusement je n'avais entendu que la moitié de sa réponse.

« C'est quoi la prophétie qui nous relie à la Princesse de Poudlard ? » beaucoup auraient dit que j'étais bien trop curieux pour un enfant de mon âge. D'autres diraient que j'étais un intempérant, un orgueilleux qui veut tout savoir, mais non. Je voulais simplement connaître les moindres détails qui pouvaient concerner l'histoire de ma famille.

« Elle dit, enfin elle dirait pour être plus précise, comme je te disais tout à l'heure, elle aurait la capacité de redonner la vie à une étoile morte, une seule étoile. La prophétie dit aussi, qu'elle serait la sauveuse des Malefoy, la personne qui remettrait leur famille dans le droit chemin, notre famille. Et le plus important c'est qu'elle devrait fortement être reliée à l'aîné de la dernière génération des Malefoy. » avait-elle dit en ajoutant un baiser sur mon front, bienveillante.

« Et c'est moi ? » avais-je dit en prenant une de ses joues entre mes mains.

« Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que tu la détesteras au point de vouloir la tuer, c'est peut-être une des pires malédictions que les Malefoy possèdent, la jalousie, l'envie. Toute cette convoitise nous aveugle, j'espère que tu sauras prendre un chemin différent de ceux de ton grand-père et de ton père. » je m'étais contenté de secouer la tête avant de plonger profondément dans des rêves dont je ne me rappellerais pas le lendemain en me réveillant dans la chambre que me réservait le manoir des Malefoy Sénior. Mais en ce moment la seule princesse que je voulais voir était blonde, elle avait des yeux bleus, et jouait avec elle me manquait à un point inimaginable. Un sourire avait étiré mes lèvres quand mes pensées s'étaient dirigées vers cet ange.

**Fin du flash-back. **

Elle était donc cette fille que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, cette fille, dont me parler ma grand-mère, cette fille que j'avais perdu espoir de rencontrer. Ma grand-mère avait eu raison de me mettre en garde, je l'avais détesté, j'en étais même arrivé à un point où même prononcer son nom me brûlait la gorge, me donnait envie de vomir.

Elle était assise sur le lit, ses grands yeux noisette me regardant souriants, je ne comprenais pas bien quels sentiments se bousculaient en moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Et alors que je continuais ma contemplation de ce qui se trouvait en face de moi, Hermione s'était approchée lentement de moi, comme une Lionne traquant sa proie et m'avait embrassée sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde. Et avant que j'eu le temps de répondre a son baiser, elle s'était effondrée sur le lit et m'avait demandée la voix triste :

« Raconte-moi une histoire. » cette demande m'avait fait sourire, j'avais l'impression de me voir en plus jeune, faire exactement la même demande à ma grand-mère.

« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune, qu'on appelait la Princesse de Poudlard… » avant que j'ai le temps de continuer elle m'avait coupée la parole en se redressant vivement du lit.

« Quelle histoire ? » sa curiosité avait le don de me faire fondre sur place, avant elle me dégoûtait, mais j'avais appris à la comprendre, à l'étancher. Et j'avais appris à la connaître.

« C'est ton histoire Emy, tu es cette Princesse. »


	16. Au revoir à jamais?

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » sa voix avait brisé le silence qui s'était installé quelques instants auparavant alors que je croyais qu'elle dormait. Je l'avais épuisé avec mes théories qui disaient toutes qu'il n'en pouvait être autrement. Elle était cette Princesse, celle que les légendes nous rapportaient, comme étant l'un des plus grands mystères de notre monde. Et comme tout Griffondors qui se respecte, je n'avais pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Je m'étais donc résignée, ne voulant pas passer le temps qu'il me restait avec elle à lui faire réaliser que j'avais raison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour pour toi ? » je m'étais retourné vers elle, caressant sa joue, je retraçais le contour de ses pommettes à la perfection, même dans le noir, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait toute ma vie. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, un bref froncement, presque imperceptible, que j'avais remarqué uniquement parce que ma main se promenait sur mon visage.

Elle me montrait qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait que je réponde à une question par une autre question. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point j'étais douée pour ce jeu.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse, je pensais que tu connaîtrais cette réponse. » Elle s'était défaite de mon étreinte et s'était allongée sur le dos, son regard essayant de se frayer un chemin dans les pénombres des nuits de Poudlard. Nous restions là, simplement, à essayer de trouver des réponses, nous les avions tous les deux, mais nous avions trop peur de nous les dire à haute voix. Comme si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit à nos sentiments respectifs.

« J'ai la réponse, du moins, j'ai la version de ma réponse, je veux connaître la tienne. » Lui avais-je dit en venant nouer mes doigts aux siens ? Elle ne bougea pas se contentant de réfléchir avant de me donner sa réponse.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant, je l'entendais au travers de sa petite bouche murmurante des phrases que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, alors qu'à l'ordinaire elle était claire et concise. L'amour ne lui réussissait pas vraiment, et ça me faisait sourire, qu'elle n'est pas les réponses sur un sujet aussi important alors que normalement elle avait réponse à tout.

« Le don de soi, c'est ça pour moi l'amour, c'est se donner entièrement à la personne, sans douter une seule seconde de son choix. C'est se réveiller après des mois d'absence et ne vouloir qu'une chose le voir, lui. C'est essayer de comprendre ce que notre cœur veut et ne rien comprendre quand même, l'amour est inconditionnel, immortel et malsain. Et je crois que j'aime ça autant que je t'aime toi. » Sa voix s'était faite plus faible vers la faim de son minimonologue comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire aurait pu s'envoler aussi délicatement que lorsqu'elle disait « Wingardium Leviosa » en cours de sortilèges. « Et toi ta réponse ? » m'avait-elle demandé d'une voix dure et autoritaire, je n'y prêtais pas attention, me saisissant de son poignet et l'éclairant légèrement, montrant à vif, la marque des Ténèbres appliquée comme un coup de crayon sur son avant-bras.

En face de moi, elle avait réprimé une grimace, me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant, me laissant tout le temps de préparer ma réponse.

« L'amour pour moi c'est ça – lui avais-je dit en désignant d'un coup de tête le tatouage, devant ses yeux interrogateurs j'avais continué mon explication — de t'avoir obligé à porter quelque chose que tu détestes par-dessus tout et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. » À ces explications ses yeux s'étaient bordés de larmes, comme pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était en aucun cas ma faute, si tout ça a été arrivé. « L'amour est compréhensif, aimable, il a un peu un côté autoritaire, et une satanée habitude de vouloir tout contrôler. » son petit rire m'avait fait me stopper automatiquement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu me manquer ? C'était fou de voir à quel point j'étais devenue accro, aussi vite, à quel point tous les problèmes que nous avions été restés coincés en dehors de cette chambre.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me décrire tout entière ? » m'avait-elle dit en enfouissant sa tête sous les draps roses de ce lit dans lequel nous étions installés.

« Non pas entière, sinon il aurait fallu que je dise "L'amour à des formes généreuses, l'amour est une sorcière plutôt sexy", voilà ce qu'il aurait fallu que je dise pour te décrire tout entière. » Lui avais-je répondu en faisant lentement glisser mes doigts sur ses cuisses la faisant frémir sous mes caresses ? Elle m'avait alors embrassée, et j'étais assez près d'elle pour sentir ses joues rosies par ce que je venais de lui dire. Ma respiration devenait irrégulière, je savourais ses lèvres généreuses sur les miennes, j'aurais pu faire ça toute ma vie. L'embrasser.

« Je suis plutôt sexy ? » Sa voix enfantine s'était transformée en une voix suave, que je ne connaissais pas à Hermione. Elle me surprenait. Elle avait descendu ses lèvres dans mon cou et c'était avec une réelle difficulté que je l'avais arrêté en lui disant :

« Si tu continues maintenant, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter. » Elle s'était alors arrêtée, mais était restée tout de même à côté de moi, une main sur mon torse. Je pouvais recommencer à respirer. Merlin savait que ça avait été dur de me retenir. Surtout que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller à ce point. Mais l'abstinence était peut-être la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'avais à lui donner.

« Je suis désolée. » m'avait-elle dit en boudant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Dors Hermione il se fait tard. » lui avais-je dit en embrassant son front, ne pouvant pas atteindre ses lèvres.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé elle s'était redressé et avait posée simplement ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire :

« Bonne nuit Dray, je t'aime. »

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais. Seul.

Un papier écrit à la main, posé sur l'oreiller qui avait accueilli Hermione durant toute cette nuit. Je me tapais la main contre le front, comme un idiot, je m'étais endormie en la laissant partir sans un au revoir digne de ce nom. Je détestais le fait qu'elle puisse partir sans même me dire au revoir.

Quelle sensation étrange, que de trouver du réconfort dans un adieu, alors que nous savions tous les deux que nous nous révérions bientôt. Mais j'y tenais. Je voulais faire les choses bien avec elle, je voulais faire les choses normalement, et dire au revoir était une des étapes primordiales pour faciliter la vie de couple. Paraissait-il.

« Mon cher Drago,

Je sais que tu n'aimeras probablement pas ça, mais je n'avais pas le courage de faire de grands et beaux adieux que tu mérites tant. En vérité, je n'aurais pas su par où commencer. J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise à l'écrit depuis ma plus tendre enfance, alors pour quoi changer maintenant ? J'imagine que tu vas te lever assez tard, comme le flemmard de Serpentard que tu es. Mais je t'aime comme tu es. Et chacun de tes défauts me fait penser à chacune de mes qualités. Ta prétention, ton orgueil, tes préjugés. Je peux t'assurer que tout va me manquer chez toi.

Et je préférerais encore subir milles et une insulte de te part si j'étais sûre que ça te permettrait de survivre, malheureusement, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. En vérité, j'ai peur Drago, de tout ce qui pourrait se montrer au bout du chemin.

Mais j'ai encore plus peur d'une chose, c'est que cette lettre soit mon dernier adieu. Quelle sensation horrible, que de se réveiller le matin et de se demander si notre telle qu'elle est sera la même le lendemain. Je sais qu'en temps de guerre, rien ne peut-être pareil d'un jour à l'autre. Et ça aussi ça me fait peur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai une mission à faire. Pour toi et ta famille.

D'ici quelques jours, tu te rendras certainement compte que quelque chose cloche dans ton environnement, ne m'en veut pas, je t'en supplie, n'oublie pas que le plus important c'est que je t'aime.

A bientôt Drago, (du moins je l'espère)

PS : J'ai parlé avec Harry et Ron avant de partir, tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher.

Ta Lionne. »

Point de vue Minerva MacGonagall.

Bientôt deux semaines que nous étions enfermées dans cette grotte coupaient de toute société. Deux semaines que nous devions supporter cette obscurité malsaine. Elle l'était d'ailleurs plus pour elle que pour moi. Hermione était malade. Beaucoup de choses se percutaient en elle, même si elle ne parlait presque plus. Elle se rendait malade, ne cessant de répéter qu'il ou elle ne la pardonnerait jamais.

Ses cheveux soyeux étaient maintenant gras malgré tous les sors de rafraîchissement que je m'évertuais à lui lancer. Je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants et m'occuper d'elle comme je le faisais depuis deux semaines, me prouvais bien que j'avais fait une énorme erreur en n'accordant ma confiance à personne.

C'était lors du troisième jour qu'elle avait atteint sa phase de non-retour, sa phase de rupture. Elle ne m'adressait alors plus la parole, elle ne se laissait plus approcher. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, mais ses yeux et ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Rien qu'à travers eux, je pouvais comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sa peur de perdre son âme la plus contraire, cette peur de s'endormir à nouveau, cette peur de mourir.

La phase de rupture nous dévoilait la pire de nos personnalités, les pires blessures ressortaient pour nous faire encore plus mal, nos pires faiblesses nous ressortaient encore plus handicapantes, nos pires démons gagnaient plus de batailles qu'auparavant et notre esprit se focalisait sur les pires souvenirs, comme s'il avait été infecté d'un venin de serpent. Mais si nous vainquions cette phase, il n'y avait pas de plus grande victoire, et toutes les souffrances à côté nous semblaient bien moins grandes, comparées à celles-là.

Toute la souffrance qu'elle gardait en elle, s'accentuait encore plus avec le manque qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago. Ce manque d'ailleurs la rendait folle. Et tous ses gestes étaient basés sur ce manque, la rendant encore plus fragile.

Vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, je ne reconnaissais plus Hermione, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir vitreux, preuve que la souffrance et la tristesse venaient à bout de ses derniers souffles.

« Mange Hermione, je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas mourir. » _pas avant que tu saches toute la vérité_, avais-je pensé alors que j'essayais de la nourrir de force, celle-ci balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de rébellion.

Elle ne voulait rien manger. Rien du tout. Alors que je me levais résignée, j'avais entendu un « plop » signe significatif d'un transplanage. J'étais sur le point de me retourner quand j'avais vu une cagoule noire passant à toute vitesse à côté de moi et soulevant le corps presque sans vie de ma nièce.

« Comment as-tu osée faire ça ? » lui avait-il crié dessus, alors que les larmes sur son visage commençaient déjà à affluer. J'avais voulu les arrêter, mais un bras fort m'en avait empêchée. « Vous restez en dehors de ça. » Ses yeux étaient noirs, autant que la grotte dans laquelle nous étions.

La rage y brillait à l'intérieur alors que je voyais le visage d'Hermione reprendre des couleurs. Malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas un bon signe. Elle commençait à suffoquer, mais elle ne protestait pas, au contraire, elle lui avait souri, comme pour qu'il mette fin à sa souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et au vu des évènements, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

« Je répète, comment as-tu osée ? » il serrait les dents s'empêchant certainement de commettre l'irréparable.

Et il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Elle ne parlait pas, sa folie la rendait muette. Ce qui mettait Drago dans une rage encore plus noire. Alors il la relâcha, sa tête venant taper lourdement sur le sol instable de la grotte dans laquelle nous nous terrions.

« Bien, si tu n'es pas décidé à parler, je sais que quelqu'un serra probablement ravi de savoir où tu te trouves. » avait-il dit en remettant sa cagoule alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour transplaner plus facilement. Je le retenais par le bras avant qu'il ne m'amène avec lui vers un endroit que je ne voulais certainement pas voir.

« Ne fais pas ça. » le suppliais-je presque à genoux. Devant moi le roi des Serpents étira un sourire maléfique, me faisant tomber à terre. Un rire orageux s'échappa de sa gorge me clouant sur le sol.

« Depuis quand des gens qui se détestent doivent se faire des cadeaux ? » puis il disparut.

_Point de vue Drago Malefoy. _

La haine parlait pour moi. Je ne voyais plus clair, tellement que sans même réfléchir, devant le sourire fier de Hermione, j'avais transplané directement dans le Manoir des Malefoy, et en quelques secondes je regrettais déjà mon choix. Je me retrouvais devant le mage Noir, en plein dans une des ses réunions mystérieuses. Je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait parler et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Alors que j'essayais de me retourner et de fuir hors de cette pièce, la voix singulière du Maître des Ténèbres, m'avait maintenue là où j'étais. Bien sur le bruit du transplanage m'avait trahi.

« Que nous vaut cet honneur, mon cher Drago ? » sa voix se voulait doucereuse, comme si c'était plus facile pour lui, de nous voler cette vérité qui nous tenaillait les entrailles.

Je paniquais, je ne savais pas quoi dire, malgré le fait que la Griffondor m'ait énormément déçue, je ne pouvais décidément pas la livrer à Voldemort. Je l'aimais, et la détestais en même temps. Elle avait effacé la mémoire de celle qui m'avait rendu plus humble et humain. Mais elle avait tout oubliée, elle avait oublié l'amour qui nous avait unis pendant plus d'un an. Elle avait tout oublié. Et c'était comme si quand elle avait perdue la mémoire, j'avais perdu cette notion d'amour. J'avais oublié comment aimer, comment dire « je t'aime », comment pardonner. Mais j'allais certainement regretter mon choix, c'était même sûr, j'avais agi impulsivement, comme si je ne pouvais plus faire autrement.

Là, à cet instant précis, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais lui dire pourquoi j'étais venu. Pourquoi j'avais transplané au manoir. Hermione allait m'en vouloir, comme tous ses amis, nous serions alors peut-être quittes. Alors que je soufflais péniblement, j'avais pris la parole pour leur dire :

« Hermione, je sais où elle est, je l'ai vu. » je relevais la tête, comme si j'étais fier de lui avoir donné l'information la plus importante jusque-là.

Derrière moi un « plop » retentissant s'était produit, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que je vois, le sourire carnassier de Voldemort se formait sur son visage au fur et à mesure que les pas derrière moi se rapprochaient. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire ça ? Je tournais la tête violemment, peur de voir ce que j'étais persuadé de voir.

Hermione se tenait maladroitement sur le parquet cireux du manoir, si je ne savais pas qu'elle était du côté des gentils, son attitude, la fureur qui passaient dans ses yeux à cet instant précis, j'aurais parié tout ce que j'avais, qu'elle faisait partit de « notre » camp.

« Ma chère Hermione, que nous vaut à votre tour cet honneur ? » avait-il dit en balançant sa main devant lui, pour lui signaler de parler. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, mais ne put prononcer aucun mot, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle aussi avait oublié comment faire.

Sa phase de rupture, était peut-être pire que la mienne. Elle me faisait finalement beaucoup de peine.

J'avais pitié d'elle, j'avais pris une sacrée claque en la voyant, mais ma fureur avait caché ce sentiment la première fois que je l'avais revu. Maintenant que je pouvais la détailler, je m'apercevais des kilos qu'elle avait perdus, je me rendais compte des cernes qui lui encerclaient les yeux, toute vie ayant disparu. Seule la folie persistait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. _Maître_. » le dernier mot avait été dit presque en susurrant, lui donnant le ton que faisait un serpent à sonnette. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut choqué, son sourire disparut devant un masque d'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Pourquoi ce changement d'allégeance Miss Granger ? » l'avait-il alors interrogé, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Je voulais bouger, allez la protéger, je me prenais une autre claque en plein visage, tout ça était de ma faute. Elle était complètement cinglée. Il tournait autour d'elle, comme un homme tournant autour d'une cage faisant prisonnier un pauvre petit oiseau.

« J'aime Drago. » elle s'était alors tournée vers moi en me mimant avec sa bouche, le mot « pardon ». Je ne lui adressais même pas un timide sourire, tellement cette situation me paraissait irréaliste. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle avait pris cet argument pour convaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres de la protéger. Elle nous mettait en danger nous deux.

Décidément, depuis quelques semaines, je ne comprenais plus les choix qu'elle faisait, je ne la comprenais plus.

« Surprenez-moi. » sa main se saisit de sa baguette prête à lancer un sort si elle faisait une quelconque erreur. Puis, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, elle avait relevé sa manche, montrant à tout le monde, la raison de sa venue. Voldemort, sous le choc de la révélation, avait même laissé tomber sa baguette au sol. Devant les yeux interrogateurs de ses partisans.

La marque, elle portait la marque.

« Si vous me tuez, vous le tuerez lui aussi. » puis elle s'inclina, avant de caresser doucement son tatouage qui ne pouvait être faux.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Avada Kedavra. » avait-il crié, le sort avait été lancé dans ma direction. Mais avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un cri avait percé mes oreilles, elle était proche, tellement proche que je pouvais la toucher. Merlin que j'avais été égoïste.

« PROTEGO » le sort avait ricoché sur le bouclier, tuant un des Mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Et alors que j'allais voir comment Hermione allait après m'avoir protégé d'un tel sort, je l'avais vu avec un genou à terre, dans la même position que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage vitreux, les yeux blancs, comme s'ils avaient été connectés ou possédés par je ne sais quelle magie.

_Point de vue Hermione Granger. _

Je me retrouvais dans un de ces souvenirs, poussiéreux, brumeux, presque irréaliste. Je me promenais dans une allée, très sombre, tellement sombre, que j'étais obligée de plisser les yeux, pour voir sur les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'endroit où je suis. La lune était le seul éclairage qui me permettait d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds, mais je secouais la tête avant de reprendre une marche normale, me rappelant que j'étais dans un simple souvenir. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens essayant de comprendre le but de ce souvenir, mais je ne voyais rien, et alors que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner, j'étais arrivée devant une petite porte, au bout de l'allée dans laquelle je me situais. La porte était grande ouverte, je la franchissais sans me poser de question.

Je pénétrais une pièce, noire. Tout était noir. Les carreaux étaient noirs, les murs étaient noirs, même les toiles d'araignées semblaient noires. Un peu plus loin, je pouvais apercevoir des voix, deux plus exactement. Deux voix d'hommes.

Je m'approchais petit pas par petit pas de l'endroit d'où les voix provenaient. Je commençais à comprendre que les deux voix n'étaient pas seulement en train de s'engueuler, mais elles étaient aussi en train de se battre. Mon souffle commençait à se faire plus court, plus bruyant. Même si ce n'était qu'un foutu souvenir, cette atmosphère dans laquelle j'avais plongée me donner des frissons.

« Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un enfant comme lui. » deux hommes d'un certain âge se tenaient devant un landau dans lequel reposait, je le supposais, mini Voldemort.

« Tanamaré, c'est ton fils, tu ne peux pas... » l'homme avait alors levé la main, signifiant à son frère de se taire. La vérité lui faisait mal, ça se voyait, ça se ressentait. C'était comme si tous les sentiments que ressentait ce père de famille me foudroyaient de l'intérieur. J'étais choquée, clairement, je ne pouvais plus refermer ma mâchoire.

Alors même le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu père. Cette réflexion était stupide. Bien sûr qu'il devait avoir un père, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si... Humain.

« C'est un cracmol. Il ne pourra jamais prendre ma relève, il ne pourra jamais devenir le roi de ce peuple. Le monde sorcier devra plonger dans les ténèbres, sans lui. » je me mordais la lèvre, ce souvenir ne voulait rien dire, comment Voldemort pouvait être un Cracmol alors qu'il avait tué beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel des sorciers ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête quand une fumée noire m'avait enveloppée, me signifiant que nous changions de souvenir.

Néanmoins après la dissipation de cette fumée, le décor n'avait pas changé, nous étions toujours dans cette même pièce, toujours aussi sombre, rien n'avait changé, à part certainement l'âge des personnages qui participaient à ce souvenir. Je pouvais maintenant reconnaître sans plus aucune hésitation, Tom Jedusor, face à son père.

Ils étaient en colère, tous les deux, je pouvais le voir au noir qui se figeait dans les yeux de Jedusor junior. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que le jeune seigneur des Ténèbres baisse les yeux devant son père.

« Et tu oses dire que je ne t'ai rien offert ? » sa main avait alors montré de grandes étagères se situant derrière lui, que je n'avais pas remarqué à mon arrivée. Des grandes étagères poussiéreuses, où étaient posés de petits coffres en bois, je m'étais rapprochée et avais constatée avec horreur, le nom de certaines familles de sorcières que je connaissais. Mon cerveau bien qu'endormit depuis presque deux semaines, bouillait. Et il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien. C'étaient des pouvoirs magiques qui étaient enfermés dans ces coffrets. Son père avait lui-même confirmé cette supposition en prononçant durement :

« Ca, ce n'est rien peut-être ? Je t'ai offert la puissance, le pouvoir. Tu deviendras celui que j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois. Et tu ne me décevras pas. » sa voix était dure, sans équivoque. Tellement dur que le petit n'osa même pas relever la tête et se contenta de murmurer simplement :

« Oui père, je tuerais des milliers de personnes, comme vous me l'avez toujours dit, _c'est mon destin_. » le visage de Tanamaré se fendit d'un sourire fier et me donna envie de régurgiter le peu de choses que j'avais eu l'occasion de manger durant ces quelques semaines. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Rien. Ils avaient cherché un bon nombre de moyens de tuer Voldemort. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, c'est qu'il était invincible.

On ne pouvait pas le tuer. Car derrière lui se cachait une source infinie d'énergie magique. Il aurait certainement fallu des années pour épuiser toutes ces ressources, et malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avions pas tout ce temps devant nous. Nous devions trouver un moyen de le couper de toute cette énergie. Malheureusement, j'étais la seule à savoir ça, et j'allais certainement me faire tuer quand il se rendrait compte à quels souvenirs j'avais eu accès.

J'avais profité d'un de ces moments de faiblesse, pour m'infiltrer dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, je connaissais les portes d'entrée mieux que personne pour y avoir traîné bon nombre de fois dans l'esprit de Drago, le schéma se répétait chez toutes les personnes, même les pires d'entres-elles. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ce gamin, qui avait vécu avec un monstre durant toute son enfance. Une phrase me revint alors en tête, une phrase d'une personne que j'avais presque oubliée.

« Personne ne naît méchant, l'environnement dans lequel on grandit nous pousse à le devenir. » et même si je pensais que nous avions toujours le choix, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander, est-ce que si le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas eu un père comme ça, est-ce qu'il serait devenu le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

« Aide-moi à sortir de là. » C'était le garçon en face de moi, qui venait de me parler, le jeune Jedusor venait de me demander de l'aide. Je commençais alors à courir dans le sens inverse de la pièce quand laquelle nous nous trouvions, je ne le supportais pas. Je ne supportais pas de sentir ce poids s'affaisser sur mes épaules. Je ne voulais pas sauver le monde, je préférais fuir, il ne me donnait pas envie de me battre pour ce monde qui se déchirait entre lui.

« Hermione aide-le. » cette voix là, me fit m'arrêter. C'était la voix de Lilia. Elle avait résonné dans ma tête comme si la petite fille s'était trouvée juste à côté de moi. Je ne la voyais pas, la voix venait certainement de ma tête me rendant folle. J'avais mis ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de crier, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« LILIA. » j'avais alors ouvert les yeux et m'étais retrouvée devant le visage interrogateur d'un certain Malefoy. La fumée autour de moi s'était dissipée et je pouvais à nouveau respirer, j'étais enfin, une nouvelle fois dans le monde réel.

Je me retrouvais dans une espèce de cellule, ridiculement petite, je ne pouvais pas me tenir debout, j'étais assise et je devais même pencher ma tête pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne contre le plafond visqueux et gras de la cellule dans laquelle j'avais été bêtement lâchée, après être certainement tombée dans les pommes. C'était comme si tout mon être savait ce qui allait se passer si je restais éveiller une seconde de plus devant Voldemort. Il me tuerait. Mon corps l'avait sentit, et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée depuis les deux dernières semaines, arrangée bien les choses.

« Tu connais ma sœur ? » la voix de Drago, se voulait douce, mais je me rendais bien compte qu'il avait été autoritaire, il voulait connaître la vérité. Mais je n'étais pas en état de lui dire. Je secouais alors tristement la tête, me rendant compte qu'à l'heure actuelle Lilia devait être dans le même cas que moi, triste d'avoir perdu une des rares amies qu'elle avait réussis à se faire dans l'esprit de Drago. Une larme roula sur ma joue, mais j'étais bien trop épuisée pour la stopper. Avant que je m'endorme pour de bon, j'avais essayé de prendre la main de Drago, j'en avais besoin, je voulais le sentir prêt de moi.

Quand il m'avait vu approcher, instinctivement il s'était reculé. Mais j'avais pu voir dans ses yeux, qu'aussitôt il avait regretté son geste, se rapprochant de moi. Mais je ne voulais plus.

J'étais venue ici, j'avais risqué ma vie, tout ça pour me faire rejeter une fois de plus. Il s'était à ce moment-là, littéralement jeté sur les barreaux de ma cellule pour essayer d'attraper ma main, mais il ne pouvait pas. J'étais déjà tassée bien au fond de celle-là, et je n'étais pas prête à m'en sortir.

Au fur et à mesure, j'avais pu voir la tristesse, se transformer petit à petit en haine. Il s'était alors relevé et avait épousseté le costume dans lequel il se trouvait, le rendant cruellement beau à mes yeux.

« Je te déteste _Granger_ tu m'entends, j'espère que tu vas pourrir ici pour le restant de te jours. » sa voix était froide, coupée de toute l'humanité qu'il avait fait don depuis que nous étions devenus amis. Cette voix sonnait tellement naturelle, que je me demandais si il m'avait réellement aimée, où si ce n'était qu'une autre de ses stupides missions. Je le sentais, il prenait un malin plaisir à me parler de la sorte, nous nous étions repoussés mutuellement, mais il m'en voulait beaucoup plus. Un roi n'avait au grand jamais l'habitude de se faire repousser, surtout par une fille que tout lui opposé.

« Je croyais que tu ne me détestais plus, justement, _Malefoy_. » ma voix à moi était faible, mais je reprenais petit à petit des couleurs, grâce à cette haine, que j'avais tassée depuis bien longtemps au plus profond de moi, me faisant croire, que notre amour était possible. J'avais complètement faux. Il avait alors ricané, un rire qui m'avait glacé le sang.

« C'est fou à quel point les choses peuvent changer rapidement, et puis qui te dis que tout ce que t'as vécue ne s'est pas déroulé dans ta pauvre petite tête, pas si intelligente que ça _ma_ Lionne. » puis il était parti, me laissant la ruminer les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Je ne pleurais pas, j'étais bien trop en colère pour ça.

« Je te déteste comme jamais Malefoy. »

C'était à ce moment-là que le fossé qui nous séparait entre Drago et moi avait été le plus grand.

Insurmontable.


	17. Une lueur d'espoir

Point de vue Hermione Granger.

La douleur se répandait. Elle se répandait aussi facilement dans mes veines qu'un fleuve se déplace dans son lit. Elle naviguait empruntant chaque canal, chaque veine, chaque parcelle de mon corps, au cri de ma tortionnaire qui ne cessait de me lancer des « Doloris ». Elle essayait de me fatiguer, elle allait certainement y arriver, je ne comprenais pas encore comment je pouvais résister à ces trop nombreux sortilèges. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas lâcher. Pas devant lui. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, le cri que j'avais émis l'avait scotché sur place. Pendant plusieurs secondes je l'avais vu tenté de se retourner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était contenté de partir en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter sa tante qui se croyait seule. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais certainement pleuré, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas devant ce monstre, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir. Je la laissais faire, je la laissais faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, je n'avais maintenant plus la force de me battre. Je la laissais même faire lorsqu'elle avait planté sa baguette dans ma peau et qu'elle avait commencée à y graver un mot.

Une expression qui me tyrannisait depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Pendant un certain temps, j'avais eu honte de ce que j'étais, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais considérée comme différente, alors que j'avais une baguette comme tous les autres. Mais à ce moment précis, je n'avais jamais été aussi fière d'être une sang de bourbe, j'étais peut-être une infamie, et tout ce qu'il voulait bien, mais je n'étais pas une tortionnaire. Je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Un sourire s'était forgé sur mon visage, me donnant l'air serein, presque reconnaissante de ce que la vie m'avait apporté comme lot de souffrance. Une partie de mon héritage venait de se construire.

« Comme ça tout le monde saura quel monstre tu es, d'un côté la marque des Ténèbres et de l'autre une sang de bourbe, tu n'as vraiment plus rien pour plaire à qui que ce soit. » Sa voix serpentait sur les murs de la demeure des Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas su dire si elle arrivait à me faire peur, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits. La douleur m'avait en quelque sorte guérie de la folie qui m'avait habitée durant presque deux semaines.

J'avais légèrement tourné la tête vers le bras que Bellatrix venait de finir de me charcuter. J'avais vu le sang couler lentement sur le parquet luisant du manoir. Un goût de fer s'était répandu dans toute ma bouche, me donnant l'envie de vomir. Elle avait levé une nouvelle fois sa main vers moi, mais le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir l'avait fait se stopper nette. Avait-elle le droit de me faire ça après tout ? Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à voir rentrée fier comme un aristocrate, un Lucius Malefoy, dont le regard était rempli de haine. Il était énervé contre Bellatrix, ou alors moi, je ne savais pas trop, ma tête me tournait tellement que je n'arrivais plus à distinguer clairement l'endroit que le père de Drago observait.

« Le maître t'attend Lestrange. » avait-il dit d'une voix faible, derrière laquelle il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait. Elle se releva docilement avant d'éclater d'un rire malsain. Il se propageait de plus en plus vite autour de moi, me donnant envie de courir loin de cette folie qui régnait dans ce manoir, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni même crier. Mes fonctions primaires ne répondaient plus à mon cerveau qui pourtant bouillonnait d'une énergie que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. » elle m'avait désignée du menton, sans oser prononcer mon prénom, comme s'il avait pu la brûler. Jamais personne ne m'avait dégoûtée à ce point. Lucius alors pour la première fois avait posé son regard sur moi, et j'y voyais de la culpabilité, j'y voyais ce que je ne voulais pas croire. Comment ce Mangemort pouvait regretter ce qu'elle était en train de me faire subir, celui qui avait enseigné à Drago comment haïr les sangs de bourbe. Néanmoins, quelques souvenirs étaient venus frapper à la porte de mon esprit, ceux que j'avais vus dans l'esprit de Drago. Je me souvenais de ce père aimant, de ce père inquiet pour son fils. Je me souvenais qu'il avait bien été un père pour Drago, même s'il avait dû y renoncer depuis la réapparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le seigneur des Ténèbres tout de même ? » avait-il dit alors que sa voix devenait un peu plus autoritaire, ne lui laissant cette fois-ci, vraiment pas le choix. Elle s'était levée alors et avait quitté la pièce, le bruit de ses talons hauts résonnant contre mon oreille posée contre le parquet. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, le père de Drago avait alors inspecté les dégâts qu'elle avait causés à mon bras, j'aurais voulu reculer, j'aurais voulu me tasser dans un coin de la pièce et que personne ne me trouve.

« Est-ce que vous avez mal ? » m'avait-il alors demandé naturellement, comme un père ou un médecin l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances. Je hochais la tête positivement, il le fit de même quelques secondes après moi, pour me montrer qu'il m'avait entendue, il rajouta tout de même pour mon information : « Vous pouvez parler de nouveau Miss Granger ». Une question me tiraillait, j'avais envie de la poser, mais je ne voulais pas que lui aussi à son tour me fasse du mal. Ma curiosité maladive avait eu raison de mes différentes peurs.

« Pourquoi vous me touchez ? Vous n'avez pas peur que votre sang devienne aussi impur que le mien ? » j'avais posé cette question beaucoup plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais voilà la rancœur à cet instant précis me bouffer de l'intérieur et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la retenir au plus profond de moi.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, vous comme moi, savons très bien que mon sang est bien plus impur que le vôtre. Je sais ce que vous pensez ne dîtes pas le contraire. Inifinte doloris. » devant mon air inquisiteur, il ne put que se justifier en disant : « C'est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas ce sortilège, il a été inventé, il y a bien des années de cela pour combattre et mettre fin aux douleurs provoquées par les nombreux doloris que recevaient les pactisant du mal. Il ne faut pas croire que nous ne souffrons pas nous non plus, la plupart du temps nous ne sommes pas là par plaisir, mais plus par obligation vis-à-vis d'une famille ou plus par manque de courage. Nous ne sommes pas tous des Gryffondors, à vouloir combattre ce qui nous fait le plus peur. » il m'avait dit ça le plus sérieusement possible. La douleur s'était dissipée dès qu'il avait prononcé cette formule dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Je souriais vaguement en repensant à ce que Malefoy père venait de me dire. Finalement, même les plus méchants avaient besoin eux aussi de trouver des solutions pour ne pas trop souffrir, parce que malgré ce qu'ils étaient, la douleur ne leur était pas épargnée.

« Merci » lui avais-je murmuré en fermant les yeux, savourant ce moment de plénitude que me procurait le sort lancé un peu plus tôt. Jamais au grand jamais dans toute ma vie je n'aurais imaginé un jour remercié un mangemort. Et pourtant, je venais de le faire. Décidément, depuis que je passais plus de temps avec Drago, je faisais des choses, que jamais je n'aurais imaginé faire.

Un souffle bruyant venait alors de s'échapper de ma gorge, mes yeux s'étaient malgré eux, remplis d'une tristesse que je n'arrivais pas à retenir, peu à peu la colère que j'avais ressentie pour lui, se transformer en un manque que je n'arrivais absolument pas à combler.

« Il reviendra vers vous, je n'en doute pas. » sa voix se voulait rassurante. Plus la conversation avançait, plus j'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans un rêve, tout un tas de questions se percutait les unes avec les autres dans mon cerveau déjà bien fatigué. Rien ne pouvait être réel et pourtant il continuait de me parler comme s'il était au courant de beaucoup plus de choses que moi. « Il vous apprécie depuis beaucoup plus de temps que vous le pensez », un sourire se colla malgré moi à mes fines lèvres abîmées par le manque de nutrition. J'étais au courant de ça.

« Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans un de ses souvenirs. » lui avais-je dit comme si je confessais un péché, ma voix était froide et résonnait dans toute la pièce, me donnant l'impression d'être dans une vieille église, c'était le marbre posait au sol qui donnait cette sordide image de bâtiment désaffecté. Ses yeux à lui se rétrécirent, il essayait de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » me demanda-t-il me relevant difficilement pour me remettre debout, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de m'aider. Tous les préjugés que je conservais, s'émietter au fur et à mesure que je rencontrais et côtoyais la famille Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais un accès direct à tous ses souvenirs. Même les plus tristes, lors de mon coma » je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de dire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et peu importe qui.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Encore une fois cette phrase avait eu le don de me surprendre. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le grand Lucius Malefoy prononcé le nom d'une divinité moldue. Il avait l'air choqué, ses yeux formaient de grands ronds remplis d'incompréhension. Soudain, un prénom que je reconnaissais bien avait étiré ses lèvres dans un murmure, néanmoins le silence qui régnait dans la pièce m'avait permis d'entendre le prénom aisément.

Lilia. Je l'avais presque oublié et j'en avais honte. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis mon réveil, je n'avais pas eu un seul moment de lucidité pour penser à elle. Mais malgré tout, le souvenir de ses yeux gris et de ses cheveux blonds était resté intact. Comme si elle vivait toujours dans mon esprit, malgré le fait que je ne la voyais plus. Je pouvais difficilement m'empêcher de voir à quel point la petite me manquait. Je n'avais vécu qu'avec sa seule présence tout au long de mes mois d'inactivité. Et j'avais appris au fur et à mesure à la considérer comme ma propre sœur.

« Je connais Lilia. » lui avais-je dit en baissant les yeux, comme si je souffrais de lui dire que je connaissais peut-être mieux sa fille que lui-même. Je m'étais rendu compte que Lilia était la sœur de Drago quand à mon réveil j'avais croisé à nouveau ses yeux gris tellement caractéristiques. Il n'en pouvait être autrement, ce blond, ce gris, décidément c'était bel et bien les couleurs primaires de la famille Malefoy. J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui, et l'espace d'une seconde j'avais cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Il avait alors commencé à faire les cent pas. Il murmurait dans sa barbe, sans que je n'entende rien de ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air perdu. Puis soudain il s'était arrêté instantanément et s'était retourné à une vitesse impressionnante avant de me regarder une nouvelle lueur brillant dans ses yeux, je pouvais y voir de l'espoir.

« ÇA A MARCHE. » s'était-il écrié en me serrant dans ses bras une brève seconde. « Comment va-t-elle ? » m'avait-il alors demandé en gardant ses mains bien appuyées sur mes épaules, il voulait des réponses que j'étais prête à lui donner.

« Elle va très bien, elle grandit, elle doit avoir à peu près 14 ans, elle est bloquée malheureusement dans l'esprit de Drago et elle ne peut pas en sortir, j'ai essayé de la prendre avec moi, mais je n'ai pas pu » la suite de ma phrase était restée coincée, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en dire plus devant les yeux reconnaissants que me lançait le père Malefoy. Néanmoins, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas définir avait modifié légèrement l'expression de son visage, me faisant frémir de peur.

Il s'était alors avancé vers la porte qui menait hors du salon et sans se retourner il m'avait dit avant de quitter le salon :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée que cela tombe sur vous, Miss Granger. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase sonnait comme un au revoir, sonnait comme si rien ne pouvait changer, comme si tout ce qui allait se passer dans le futur était de mon ressort, comme si j'allais devoir sauver tout le monde en oubliant de me sauver moi. C'était en passant à ça que je m'étais assoupi avant même de me rendre compte que des bras doux me soulevaient doucement du sol où j'étais cruellement incrustée depuis le matin même.

Puis le trou noir.

Point de vue Drago Malefoy.

Hermione était là devant moi, pendant un certain moment je m'étais retrouvé devant la porte du salon, n'osant pas la voir souffrir et n'osant tout de même pas partir loin d'elle. Mon père, quelques minutes après être rentré dans la salle était ressorti, mouvementé. Il avait dû avoir une conversation plutôt houleuse avec Hermione. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perdu. Il était restait pendant un certain temps bloqué devant la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni dire. Quand je m'étais enfin décidé à rentrer dans la pièce pour aller prendre des nouvelles de mon âme contraire, mon père m'avait attrapé le bras pour me maintenir à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne la mérites pas, tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Tu ne sais pas tous les sacrifices qu'elle fait pour nous. »i avait insisté sur le mot « nous », toujours la tête baissée, sans me regarder il m'avait lâché difficilement et avait continué sa route la jambe droite traînant sur le sol de sa propre demeure. Quand il eut enfin quitté mon champ de vision, je me mis à respirer bien plus tranquillement.

Je savais que je n'étais qu'un lâche, mais je ne pensais pas que mon père était du genre à dire ça de son propre fils. Mais finalement, il avait eu raison, je m'étais pris une baffe bien méritée. Je venais de me rendre compte une nouvelle fois que je venais de faire une erreur gravissime. Et j'étais sûr que je m'en étais rendu compte bien trop tard. Je franchissais le seuil de la porte, nerveux.

J'avais peur de voir ce que j'allais y voir. Je déglutissais difficilement quand je l'avais vu au centre de la pièce son visage éclairé simplement par un halo de lumière qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage dans les ténèbres du manoir. Son visage reflétait les marques de torture que lui avait fait subir ma tante pendant que je me tenais derrière la porte incapable de faire un geste. J'avais peur. Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. Elle me rendait faible. J'étais le parfait comédien, mais avec elle dans les parages, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire semblant. Voir son visage me rappelait les souvenirs heureux qui s'étaient déroulés quelques années plus tôt dans ma maison. Je n'avais pas oublié d'où je venais, mais la présence du seigneur des ténèbres me rappelait que je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne pouvais plus être heureux. Pas avec elle en tout cas.

Un goût amer s'était répandu dans ma bouche, j'avais envie de vomir. Tout le monde pensait que je venais d'une famille de tueur, alors que je faisais simplement partit d'une famille qui avait choisi leur image, plutôt que leur fierté.

« Je suis désolée. » lui avais-je dit en la soulevant remarquant au passage la marque apposée sur son avant bras gauche. Je lui embrassais doucement, j'étais prêt à tout. De l'autre côté était marqué « sang-de-bourbe », je soupirais bruyamment contre son oreille alors que je montais doucement les escaliers, essayant de la faire bouger le moins possible. « Je suis désolée. » m'étais-je répété alors que je la déposais sur le lit de ma chambre d'enfant. Bizarrement ma chambre n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tout le monde croyait. Elle n'était nullement verte et argent. Mais d'une couleur marron beaucoup plus chaude. Des dragons dansaient en rythme sur le mur, je ne voulais pas l'emmener dans ma vraie chambre, pensant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas les couleurs trop sombres qui lui feraient peut-être peur quand elle se réveillerait.

« Ne t'excuse pas, les insultes que tu prononçais me faisaient beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle m'a fait sur le bras. » elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement me souriant comme pour me dire que j'étais le plus beau des salops, c'était un sourire hypocrite que je ne retrouvais pas souvent sur les lèvres de cette Lionne.

« Touché. » avais-je dit en baissant les yeux, comme si je reconnaissais bien mes torts. J'en avais eu incontestablement. Je ne pouvais renier le fait que je m'étais très mal comporté avec elle. Mais je serais passé pour un plus grand idiot si je lui avais dit que j'avais fait tout ça pour attirer son attention à elle. « On dirait que tu parles comme si tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. » j'attendais sa réponse alors que ses yeux restaient clos.

« Au contraire, je te connais très bien, j'ai compris quelque chose, cet après-midi. Tu n'es pas celui qui fait toujours les mauvais choix, comme beaucoup le pensent, tu es juste celui qui n'a pas eu le choix, et je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel des deux est le pire. » m'avait-elle dit en refermant ses yeux, preuve qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler.

« Il faut que tu partes, il faut que tu t'en ailles avant que Voldemort veuille s'occuper lui-même de toi. » avais-je dit en me levant précipitamment du lit dans lequel je m'étais assis à côté d'Hermione. Je faisais les cent pas, tournant en rond dans la petite chambre qu'était la mienne avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je ruminais tellement fort que je ne l'avais pas entendu parler la première fois, l'obligeant à me répéter précisément ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je ne peux pas. » m'avait-elle répétait en faisant une grimace, pour me signifier qu'elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont je venais de lui parler. La fatigue me rendait fatigant.

« Il doit bien y avoir une solution. » m'étais-je écrié la voix coléreuse, contre quelque chose dont j'ignorais encore l'existence. Elle avait doucement posé sa main sur ma joue, elle était tendre, douce, elle était réveillée et elle était redevenue elle-même, comme nous étions avant. À croire que sa phase de folie m'avait aussi touché.

« Non, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie, et si je n'en ai pas envie, tu ne pourras pas me forcer, ce sera impossible. » je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, j'avais presque envie de lui demander de me pincer tellement je ne croyais pas en ce qu'elle me disait.

« Mais je croyais… je croyais que tu allais me détester après ça. » lui avais-je dit en baissant une fois de plus les yeux, je soupirais doucement, ma conscience me rappelait que je n'avais jamais autant baissé les yeux que devant les regards que me lançait cette file, à croire qu'elle arrivait à me calmer, à me remettre en question, chose qu'aucune avant elle n'avait réussis à faire, pas même Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que je ne peux pas t'aimer en même temps. Tu l'as fait pendant presque 6 ans. Et regarde-t-on nous en sommes. » avait-elle rigolé doucement en venant déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je savourais ce moment, sentant ma respiration qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus difficile à canaliser. Elle avait glissé ses lèvres sur mon cou, ne sachant pas comment réagir, je préférais ne pas bouger de peur de la vexer. Et puis je restais un homme et Hermione une femme. Dont j'étais désespérément amoureux. « Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vécu _ça_. ».

Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient balayées par les vents chauds qui provenaient de sa bouche. Son regard langoureux ne me laissait pas le choix. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était bien la seule chose que je souhaitais faire sans avoir le choix.

Nos regards s'entremêlaient, nos corps fusionnaient dans un silence pesant. Je mordais durement dans un oreiller qui retenait à grande peine mes râles de plaisir alors qu'elle se contentait de se cacher les yeux en mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, cette image me donnant une nouvelle vague de plaisir que j'avais du mal à retenir. Nous avions chauds, mais, peu importe, nous en avions tous les deux besoin. Un besoin meurtrier. Des larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux, je ne m'arrêtais pas, mais je ralentissais la cadence tout de même, je me penchais sur son corps nu pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai fait mal princesse ? » ma voix était rauque, emprisonnée dans le plaisir que tout mon corps ressentait. Elle avait attrapé mes mains avant de les déposer sur ses deux seins, elle m'avait regardée dans les yeux et m'avait dit :

« C'est par plaisir Drago. » à l'entende de ces mots, je m'étais mis à accélérer, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds et réguliers, ne laissant pas le choix à ma partenaire que de la faire crier de plaisir. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à atteindre le septième ciel, vite rejoint par Hermione. Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur son corps transpirant. Avant de m'endormir complètement, je lui avais murmuré un léger « je t'aime », auquel elle avait très vite répondu par un simple « moi aussi » suivis de près par un « merci ». Je souriais la tête posée dans ses seins parfaits, tandis qu'elle me caressait la tête délicatement. Mes rêves n'avaient été qu'érotique, j'avais goûté à son péché mortel et mon esprit se délecté à me tourmenter avec les images de son corps imparfait, avec les sons de ses plaintes qui me répétaient sans cesse d'en finir avec elle, d'aller plus vite, d'aller plus fort.

Soudain tout était devenu noir et sombre, mon cœur se mit à accélérer rapidement, pris de panique. Sa chaleur venait de me quitter. J'ouvrais les yeux rapidement, et bondit hors de mon lit en saisissant ma baguette au passage, prêt pour le pire des scénarios. Je me calmais rapidement en la voyant assise en tailleur au bord du lit, son visage angélique retroussé par un petit sourire malicieux, qui se dirigeait vers mon entrejambe. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été gêné par ma nudité, je venais de me rappeler de la dure réalité qui nous attendait en dehors de cette chambre. Je me rhabillais rapidement, alors qu'elle prononçait deux simples mots, deux simples mots qui me faisaient tomber de plus en plus amoureux d'elle.

« Merci Drago. » je rigolais devant ces mots, même s'il me faisant amplement plaisir je me devais de lui dire la vérité. En rigolant je m'assis en face d'elle, au passage je lui embrassais la joue, chose qu'elle détestait et que je prenais un malin plaisir à faire quand même.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. » elle avait posé sa main sur ma joue en me demandant gentiment :

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » sa voix était suppliante, elle était forte. Elle pouvait passer d'une douceur infinie à une colère noire, et elle arrivait à me faire culpabiliser rien qu'en un regard. Comme je me le répétais souvent pour moi-même, elle aurait certainement du être envoyé à Serpentard, elle n'était pas fille gentille que j'avais toujours cru voir sous son masque d'intello.

« Et toi est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » lui avais-je demandé en jouant espiègle avec ses cheveux bouclés bien qu'un peu gras.

« Oui, mille fois oui, parce que je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que j'ai fait –je compris alors qu'elle voulait parler de Ginny, j'étais sur le point de la rassurer quand elle avait repris sa tirade- mais aussi pour ce que je vais faire dans pas longtemps. » elle avait alors attrapé ma baguette et s'était remise sur pied alors qu'elle me pétrifiait, pas assez fort pour me faire perdre la sensibilité dans la langue, mais assez pour me clouer complètement au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » lui avais-je demandé essayant de paraître méchant, mais le sort bloquait un peu ma mâchoire, me rendant totalement incrédule. Elle ne pleurait pas alors qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et de me perdre à jamais.

« Je ne peux pas partir sans te faire courir un risque, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.. » minauda-t-elle en tournant ma baguette en tous sens.

« JE TE DÉTESTE, TU M'ENTENDS, GRANGER. » je restais cloué sur le sol alors que dans mon corps tout se débattait pour l'empêcher de faire l'irrévocable. « Putain, comment c'est possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un et de le détester par la même occasion ? » ce n'était pas une question pour elle, elle était plus pour moi. J'essayais de comprendre ce que mon corps essayait de rejeter. La haine était là bien présente, malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle et qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix Malefoy. Nous sommes reliés et c'est comme ça, personne ne peut rien changer. » m'avait-elle dit en s'abaissant à mon niveau pour m'embrasser la joue avant de me dire « Je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu le sais ? » avant que je lui réponde quoi que ce soit elle avait commencé à s'éloigner, avant de partir définitivement de la chambre, elle avait murmuré presque à voix inaudible:

« Infinite Memorum. Dort bien Drago, je te promets que je m'en sortirai.» la porte avait claqué avant l'entente d'un pop retentissant et le cri de désespoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis trou noir.

Point de vue Neville Longdubat.

Je me réveillais de très bonne humeur ce matin, et bien plus tôt que les autres jours, voyant que mes camarades dormaient encore profondément, je m'étais résolu à m'habiller sans faire de bruit et à descendre dans la salle commune pour écrire une lettre à ma grand-mère. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, alors que je m'évertuais à garder le rythme d'une lettre par semaine depuis plus de six ans. Je me faisais un peu honte.

Quand j'étais descendu dans la salle commune, très peu de personnes étaient présentes, seulement quelques premières années, me saluant simplement d'un hochement de tête, ils étaient bien trop timides pour venir me parler, mais je les aimais bien, ils me faisaient penser à moi quelques années plus tôt.

J'avais bien changé depuis ma première année. J'avais côtoyé des gens qui m'avaient fait changer, un monde qui m'avait fait changer. Même si j'avais toujours su que j'étais destiné à rentrer à l'âge de onze ans à l'école de Poudlard, personne n'avait été là pour m'en parler, en effet j'avais été élevé par ma grand-mère qui avait vécu presque toute sa vie en France et qui était rentrée en Angleterre uniquement à la mort de mes parents pour venir m'éduquer.

Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment morts d'ailleurs, ils ne mangeaient plus, ne parlaient plus, s'en était presque à se demander s'ils étaient réellement vivants, mais l'électrocardiogramme ne pouvait pas mentir. En un sens j'aurais préféré que mes parents meurent lors de la Première Grande Bataille, ça aurait été bien moins douloureux pour moi. J'étais relativement jeune quand cet accident avait eu lieu, je n'avais pas encore les moyens de leur parler, de communiquer avec eux, je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais connu mes parents, à part ce que je pouvais lire dans les journaux, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais fait parti de la vie de mes parents, à part mon nom de famille je ne leur devais rien.

Je soufflais bruyamment en trempant ma plume dans l'encre noire avant de la déposer sur le parchemin. Malgré ça je ne la bougeais pas, bien trop absorbé par la marque déposée par ma plume qui s'étendait le plus possible avant d'avoir épuisé toute l'encre. J'étais en colère certes, mais je restais néanmoins très fier de mes parents. Je leur en voulais simplement de ne pas s'être battu alors que les médecins m'avaient toujours dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et que c'était à mes parents de décider à quel moment ils souhaitaient se réveiller.

Je comprenais qu'ils aient eu peur, mais même si elle les paralysait, ils auraient au moins dû essayer. Pour moi en tout cas.

_« Grand-mère, _

_J'espère que tout va bien à la maison, je m'excuse d'avance si je t'ai inquiété pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé plus de lettres, mais ces deux dernières semaines j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de choses à faire. _

_L'armée de Dumbledor s'est enfin reconstituée, sauf que cette fois nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher, l'école nous donne même le droit de nous entraîner dans une salle de classe qui avait été à l'époque spécialement conçue pour l'apprentissage des sorts de défense. Harry est aux anges, il nous apprend plein de sortilèges dont nous ignorions pour la plupart l'existence._

_Quelques Serpentards se sont joints à nous nous expliquant les bases rudimentaires de la magie noire. Je pensais qu'Harry ne serait pas d'accord pour ça, mais ils ont usé d'un argumentaire digne des plus grands avocats et ont réussi à convaincre presque toute l'armée. Seule Hermione se refusait à utiliser ces sortilèges-là, prétextant qu'utilisait ce genre de magie nous rendrait aussi inhumain que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes. Mais au final, elle aussi s'est ralliée à notre cause, elle savait très bien que nous ne pourrions pas gagner cette guerre avec les sortilèges que l'on apprenait en cours. Et puis l'effet de surprise sera garanti, aucuns Mangemorts ne s'attendront à recevoir des sorts de magie noire venant du bon côté. _

_Aussi je voulais te dire qu'Hermione a disparu, comme tu m'as dit de te tenir au courant je le fais, personne ne sait où elle est partie, mais Drago Malefoy et le professeur MacGonagall ont presque disparu eux aussi en même temps. C'est assez étrange, mais vu le monde dans lequel je vis, plus rien n'arrive à m'étonner. J'espère qu'ils vont tous bien en tout cas. _

_Je vais te laisser Grand-Mère, j'entends les autres descendre des dortoirs. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir déjeuner. En tout cas, t'écrire ce genre de lettre m'avait manqué, j'espère que j'aurais plus de temps pour t'en écrire régulièrement. _

_P.-S. Merci pour tes conseils, j'essayerai d'aller parler à Luna dans la semaine. _

_À bientôt. _

_Neville. » _

À peine avais-je eu le temps de poser ma plume sur la table sur laquelle je m'étais installé que mes camarades étaient venus déstabiliser la tranquillité qui régnait dans la salle commune à cette heure-là.

« Ça devrait être inhumain d'avoir aussi faim. » avait dit Ron en descendant le dernier une main posée sur son ventre, me faisant rire plus de raison. Nous avions appris avec la guerre qui approchait à rigoler dès que l'opportunité se présentait.

« J'espère qu'aujourd'hui je vais réussir à changer mon eau en vin. » avait rajoutée Seamus, rieur, un espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« J'espère qu'aujourd'hui on aura des nouvelles d'Hermione et de Drago. » avait dit Harry nous ramenant durement à la réalité, ils avaient disparu, deux semaines que les deux amis avaient disparus. Mon ventre s'était tordu douloureusement sous l'affluence de la peur nouvelle. Et si nous la perdions ?

C'était sur cette dernière note d'effroi que nous nous étions rendu vers la Grande Salle, personne n'osant prononcer un mot, tellement la désillusion avait été grande quand Harry avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Nous avions essayé de vivre normalement, mais la réalité nous rattraper à chaque fois, soit avec les paroles d'Harry qui arrivé à garder la tête froide, soit par les nombreuses disparitions qui faisaient ravages au sein de notre camp, soit par les élèves qui quittaient de pleins grès les protections de leur école.

Nous devions être dans les premiers à arriver déjeuner, comme tous les matins. Néanmoins, ce matin-là était différent. Le professeur MacGonagall se trouvait aux côtés de la table des Griffondors, attendant patiemment que les élèves arrivent.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle s'approche vers moi et me dise :

« Prends ça et transplane à Sainte Mangouste, ouvre le devant tes parents –m'avait-elle dit en déposant un coffret en bois dans mes mains, avant de poursuivre- tu penseras à remercier Drago, si jamais tu en as l'occasion », puis elle était partit me laissant là comme l'idiot que j'étais. Que venait faire Drago dans toute cette histoire ?

J'avais transplané directement dans l'hôpital sainte Mangouste, côté asile psychiatrique, là où étaient gardés mes parents. Ils avaient été internés à partir du moment où ils avaient refusé de dire ne serais-ce qu'un mot alors qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, les docteurs pensaient que c'était de la folie, j'étais persuadé que c'était de la faiblesse.

Je ne saluais même pas les médico-mages qui s'occupaient de mes parents tellement elles me connaissaient bien. Un simple sourire en guise de bonjour arrangé bien tout le monde, même si elles savaient que je n'étais pas là par plaisir. J'espérais qu'aujourd'hui tout change.

Je pinçais un peu du nez en m'arrêtant devant la chambre de mes parents. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Drago m'avait ramené ça, à moi. Nous n'avions réellement jamais été amis avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Ginny, je ne comprenais décidément pas. Peut-être avait-il changé après tout. J'ai vu tellement de choses insensées que je ne me refuse plus rien.

J'étais rentré dans la chambre à taton, comme pour ne pas les réveiller. Même si je détestais mes parents pour m'avoir abandonné comme ça, je ne pouvais décemment pas les détester complètement, je les aimais trop pour ça.  
J'observais ma mère, elle était magnifique, simplement de plus en plus de rides se figeaient sur son visage immobile, le temps avait autant de prise sur eux que sur nous, même s'ils avaient essayé de lui échapper.

J'avais alors pris le petit coffret que je tenais dans ma main droite et l'avait observé vaguement avant de l'ouvrir, comme le professeur MacGonagall me l'avait indiqué.

Il avait été sculpté dans un vieux bois, certainement magique, il émanait de lui, une force que je n'arrivais pas à estimer. La peur me tiraillait les entrailles, et su finalement le jeune Malefoy m'avait tendu un piège, s'il ne faisait ça uniquement pour se montrer bon aux yeux des autres sans vraiment connaître les propriétés magiques que l'objet possédait ? Je me giflais intérieurement, après tout il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à faire plus de mal à mes parents, ils étaient inoffensifs.

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, j'avais actionné le petit levier qui allait me permettre de connaître enfin le contenu du coffre. Sous mes yeux choqués, j'avais observé, le coffret s'élevait dans les airs, aussi facilement qu'un oiseau décolle de sa branche. Deux petites billes opales avaient alors commencé à s'élever dans les airs, devenant de plus en plus brillantes et de plus en plus grosses, un halo de lumière avait traversé la pièce avant de se diriger lentement vers mes parents, en même temps que les billes qui étaient sorties du coffre.

J'avais beau être fait de chair et d'os, je ne croyais plus en ma propre existence, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un me pince pour que je me rende compte que les choses qui se déroulaient sous mes yeux n'étaient rien d'autre que la pure vérité.

Après que les deux petites billes lumineuses eurent quitté leur berceau premier, elles s'étaient logées dans la cage thoracique de mes parents, jusqu'à les soulever à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs lits d'hôpital. J'avais été obligé de m'asseoir tellement le spectacle qui m'était donné de voir me paraissait irréalisable.

Toute cette puissance, tout cet afflux magique, toute cette mise en scène m'avaient donné le vertige. Après quelques minutes, tout avait repris son cours normal, la chambre d'hôpital était de nouveau calme, et rien ne venait enrayer cette tranquillité. Je soufflais bruyamment persuadé que les boules de lumière avaient jailli de mon esprit fatigué par la crainte de la guerre qui approchait inexorablement.

J'étais sur le point de sortir de la pièce, une nouvelle fois déçu quand j'avais entendu – tous mes sens à l'affût du moindre bruit - un léger frottement de la peau contre les draps blancs posés délicatement sur les corps presque sans vie de mes parents.

Ils étaient là devant moi, actionnant chaque muscle de leurs corps meurtris pendant trop longtemps, avant de finalement se rendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dès qu'ils avaient posé leurs yeux sur moi, ma mère s'était mise à pleurer en s'essuyant difficilement avec le drap qui la recouvrait.

Je m'avançais à tâtons, j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'ils se rendorment si je m'approchais un peu plus, mais au bout d'un certain temps, ma mère avait ouvert les bras en étouffant un sanglot et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de courir pour m'y engouffrer à l'intérieur, comme un enfant de trois ans l'aurait fait. Ce n'était qu'au bout de quelques minutes que nous nous étions séparés, les yeux brillants de joie et d'ivresse.

Ma mère avait alors posé une main sur ma joue avant de me dire :

« Comme tu as grandi Neville, tu m'as tellement manqué. »


End file.
